


Ma consience

by Akirafye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Suite à un incident en cours de défense contre les forces du mal en sixième année, Harry se retrouve dans l'esprit de Draco. Ce dernier va penser qu'il est sa conscience. Se prétend au jeu, Harry va découvrir que le monde des Slytherins n'est pas forcement celui qu'il croit.





	1. Prologue

_**« Espèce de Veracrasse ambulant. »** _

'' _ **Imbécile de blond peroxydé.''**_

_**« Mes cheveux t'emmerdent ! Au moins, moi, je n'ai pas une serpillère à la place. »** _

'' _ **Le genre coiffé-décoiffé, tu connais pas ?''**_

_**« Toi c'est la brosse à cheveux que tu n'as jamais rencontré ! »** _

'' _ **Crétin !''**_

_**« Balafré ! »** _

'' _ **Connard !''**_

_**« Binoclard ! »** _

'' _ **Espèce de consanguin !''**_

_**« Sang-mêlé casse-couille ! »** _

'' _ **Espèce de… de Slytherin !''**_

_**« Quelle réplique ! Ton cerveau a déjà épuisé toutes tes connaissances ? »** _

'' _ **Mon cerveau te dit d'aller te faire foutre ! Espèce d'empoté coincé du cul et chieur de première !''**_

_**« Imbécile complètement inconscient possédant un petit poids à la place du cerveau, des culs de bouteilles devant les yeux et une brosse à chiotte sur la tête ! »** _

'' _ **Abruti d'apprenti Deatheater, qui aime se trainer au pied d'un crétin de sang-mêlé, narcissique, prétentieux, menteurs et fils à papa !''**_

Bien, de toute évidence leur dispute va durer un certain temps. Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer la raison de cette échange non-interrompu entre un blond d'origine Slytherin et un brun provenant de la maison des rouge et or. Pour cela, nous devons remonter le temps d'une journée.

FLASH BACK : 24 h auparavant

« SILENCE ! » s'écria le professeur très respecter et craint de Hogwarts, soit le très grand Severus Snape, alors qu'il pénétrait sa salle de classe laissant claquer fortement la porte contre le mur.

Il observa de ses yeux noirs la salle de DFCM qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de plonger dans l'obscurité. Aucun de ses élèves n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Il esquissa un sourire ravi et sadique. Il apercevait même Longbottom se retenir de respirer. Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce et, arrivé à son bureau, se retourna pour faire face aux sixièmes années de Slytherin et Gryffindor.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous intéresser aux duels sorciers. Qui peut nous rappeler ce qu'est un duel sorcier ? » questionna le professeur.

Un petit nombre de main se levèrent. Parmi elles, il y avait la main de la miss-je-sais-tout de service, miss Granger, qu'il ignora superbement, celle de son filleul adoré que des fois il voudrait avoir la possibilité d'étrangler, soit Draco et celle, oh combien rare, du Sauveur et Survivant du monde Sorcier, du Golden Boy de cet imbécile chouté au bonbon au citron, le fils d'un crétin congénitale et d'une fleur délicate ou pas tant que cela, un crétin lui-même qui n'y comprendra sûrement jamais rien à l'art délicat des potions, qui, même s'il ne s'agit pas de la matière qu'il enseigne, compte encore beaucoup dans l'évaluation de la bêtise du garçon, donc celle de Harry Potter. Il l'ignora elle aussi, il n'était pas fou et même s'il aimait ridiculiser son élève, il ne lui accorderait jamais aucun point. Donc, il préféra interroger…

« Longbottom ! s'écria-t-il posant son regard sadique sur le jeune brun qui essayait désespérément de faire un avec sa chaise.

\- Je… Heu…

\- Le duel sorcier, lui souffla le roux à sa droite.

\- Oui, le duel sorcier oppose deux sorciers, débuta Longbottom. Et… heu…

\- Bien, s'écria Snape. 20 point en moins pour Gryffindor monsieur Longbottom, même si vous l'avez étudié en deuxième années, il me semble tout de même que vous devriez en savoir plus. Votre réponse montre l'étendu du vide qui sépare vos deux oreilles. Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le blond abaissa sa main ainsi que tous les autres et commença son explication :

« Le duel sorcier est pratiqué dans le monde magique afin de régler un différend entre deux personnes. Il se déroule après qu'un sorcier ait provoqué un deuxième et qu'ils aient tous les deux choisis un témoin. Le témoin sera celui qui annoncera la fin du duel ou une pause s'il trouve que son duelliste court un risque mortel. Les deux duellistes s'affrontent avec l'arme choisie par celui qui a accepté le duel. Il peut s'agir d'armes muggles comme sorcières. Le duel prend fin, lorsqu'un duelliste annonce sa défaite, il peut durer autant de temps que les duellistes le veulent puisqu'ils sont dans la capacité de se nourrir, cependant, dormir leur est prohibé, car le duel est toujours en marche et le premier réveillé aura une grand chance de vaincre.

» Le plus long duel, connu à ce jour, a opposé Salazar Slytherin et Godric Gryffindor. Il a duré deux cents trente-neuf jours et 23 heures. Leurs témoins respectifs étaient Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw. Le vainqueur a été Gryffindor, récita le Slytherin. Cependant, il existe les duels sans témoins actifs, cela signifie que les deux parties ont décidé de mener un combat à mort. Alors, le duel se termine avec la mort d'un des deux parties. On ne peut cependant pas échapper à un duel sorcier. Les deux adversaires sont obligés de s'affronter dès lors que le duelliste qui a été provoqué à accepter, aucun des deux ne peut se désister ou envoyer quelqu'un à sa place. Sinon, il en paye le prix.

\- Très bien Monsieur Malfoy. 20 point pour Slytherin. Donc, comme je le disais nous allons nous exercer à l'art du duel. Votre arme sera prédéfinie par moi-même, votre baguette. Nous n'expérimenterons pas le véritable duel sorcier, car il n'y aura pas de témoins. Vous allez chacun vous répartir en groupe de deux. Un Slytherin et un Gryffindor, je veux que votre échange soit aussi réelle qu'un vrai duel, déclara-t-il prévenant la vague de protestation chez ses élèves Bien, vous terminerez votre ''duel'' lorsqu'un des deux duellistes sera désarmé. Vous avez pour objectifs de désarmer et seulement désarmé votre adversaire, » précisa-t-il.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce et Snape les intima à commencer. Cependant, aucun élève ne bougeait. Il poussa un soupire discret mais eut un sourire sadique. Qu'il aimait donner court à ses sixièmes années-là tout particulièrement.

« Bien, je retire 100 points à Gryffindor pour non-application des consignes d'un professeur.

\- Quoi ? s'indignèrent les rouges et ors.

\- Professeur Snape, aucun Slytherin n'a bougé non-plus ! » commenta Hermione Granger.

Oh oui, qu'il aimait moucher ces satanés Gryffindor. Il eut un rictus avant de poser son regard sur son filleul, son adorable petit filleul, comme il l'aimait en ce moment même, donc, ce dernier était tout simplement debout. Et oui, le blond s'était levé pour récupérer sa plume qu'il avait fait tomber par mégarde et il se retrouvait ainsi debout devant toute la salle, tous les rouges et ors le foudroyant du regard. Draco n'avait, à vrai dire, rien écouter, de ce fait, il ne comprit pas cette soudaine animosité à son égard, mais en bon Slytherin, il eut un sourire hautain et victorieux.

« Je retire donc 40 points à Gryffindor pour protestation et délation non-véridique de camarades, » ajouta le professeur joyeux intérieurement. Il fit une courte pause et voyant qu'aucun élève ne bougeait à part son filleul qui avait eu la bonne idée de se déplacer jusque vers les Gryffindor. « Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? »

Les moitié des élèves de Gryffindor se levèrent à regret et se dirigèrent vers ceux de Slytherin qui faisaient de même. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que les élèves ne se décident pour un partenaire. Draco fut le premier à trouver le sien. Il n'avait en réalité pas réfléchi à qui se situait sur la place à côté du premier siège ayant été libéré. Et, suivant son besoin de soulager ses jambes encore douloureuses du traitement infligé par les ''amis'' de son père et ce dernier, il alla choir sur la chaise libératrice. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement avant de tourner vivement la tête pour apercevoir ''The Griffy national'' à côté de lui, une expression de pur horreur sur le visage, lorsque ce dernier poussa un hoquet de stupéfaction. Le blond se fustigea d'avoir été aussi peu soucieux de son partenaire et dévisagea le brun étant tout aussi surpris que lui. Ce fut cette surprise dans les yeux du Slytherin qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry.

« Malfoy, le salua-t-il sèchement.

\- Potter, soupira-t-il surpris et agacé.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a choisi, » se défendit le brun.

Le blond le dévisagea avec un regard rageur mais ne répondit rien. Il poussa un profond soupire et releva la tête vers leur professeur qui faisait la liste des sorts qu'ils avaient le droit d'utiliser. Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en silence, il se retrouva devant le brun, baguette en main, priant pour que la fin du cours survienne rapidement. Il avait horriblement mal à sa jambe et n'avait plus de potion pour faire passer la douleur. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir en demander à son cher parrain. Ce fut sur cette pensée que le duel commença. Harry n'y allait pas à fond voyant que le blond n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver au Slytherin. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Tous deux firent un duel calme jusqu'à ce que Snape n'arrive à leur niveau. Ce dernier connaissant l'état de son filleul fut surpris face aux choix de partenaire, mais il ne dit rien. Il allait encore pouvoir profiter de cela pour déstabiliser le rouge et or. Il se plaça donc à côté d'eux et fit mine d'évaluer leur duel qui, bien qu'il soit lent, était très puissant.

« Mmmh Mmmh, » se racla-t-il la gorge dans une très bonne imitation de Dolores Ombrage.

Il eut alors le plaisir de voir le Survivant sursauter mais le déplaisir de voir ce dernier envoyer un sort informulé de découpe à son adversaire comme il devait rêver de le faire à la dite Dolores. Il ne put intervenir, mais son filleul ayant profité de l'intervention de son professeur avait lui aussi lancé un sort et les deux lumières se rencontrèrent pour ne former qu'une unique entité qui se sépara en deux l'une frappant de plein fouet Draco à la tête, l'autre frappant le Gryffindor en plein cœur. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul, et lâcha sa baguette, surpris et désorienté par le choc. Snape sourit et déclara :

« 20 points en moins pour Gryffindor pour avoir mis un camarade en danger en utilisant sur lui un sort de découpe. »

Cependant, il n'eut pas la joie de voir la réaction du concerné puisque ce dernier, après avoir pu voir que son adversaire ne souffrait pas, s'était évanoui. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que tous les Gryffindor ne s'approchent du brun et ne foudroient du regard un Draco un peu désorienté mais en pleine frome.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait la fouine ?! s'écria le rouquin, meilleur ami de Harry, tout en se précipitant vers le blond et en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise.

\- Monsieur Weasley, veuillez lâcher Monsieur Malfoy, intervint Snape tout en fusillant du regard tous ses élèves ayant eu la mauvaise idée de se précipiter là.

\- Mais il…

\- Ron, lâche le, coupa Granger.

\- Que tous retournent à leur activité, Granger, qui était votre binôme ?

\- Moi, répondit Théodore Nott.

\- Bien, tous les deux, emmenez Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Malfoy, je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à Mme Pomfrey. »

Les trois adolescents encore conscients acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle en direction de l'infirmerie, Hermione trainant Harry à sa suite. Elle s'énerva intérieurement en réalisant que les deux autres allaient très bien mais qu'aucun ne lui venait en aide. Elle se retourna alors pour dire leurs quatre vérités aux Slytherin lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy s'effondrer retenu par le brun. Ce dernier le soutint pour le remettre sur pied et le blond le repoussa vivement. Hermione posa délicatement son meilleur ami sur le sol et vérifia qu'il n'allait pas s'écrouler avant de se tourner vers les deux Slytherin qui l'observaient du coin de l'œil et de poser ses poignet sur ses hanches.

« Nott, tu t'occupes de Harry et moi je m'occupe de Malfoy, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Granger, je sais encore marcher, cracha le blond.

\- D'accords, » acquiesça le brun alors qu'il passait le bras droit d'Harry autour de son épaule et le relevait.

Hermione le jalousa un instant de réussir à le porter aussi facilement, mais sourit fière de sa décision. Le blond l'observa méchamment et foudroya du regard la brunette lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui pour le supporter.

« Je refuse qu'une Sang-de-bourbe me touche ! s'écria-t-il.

\- C'en est assez Malfoy ! Tu es mal en point aussi ! Donc, arrête de jouer le petit prétentieux, arrogant et égoïste et laisse-moi t'aider !

\- Non, tu ne poseras pas tes sales mains sur moi ! »

Hermione le dévisagea et se mit en tête de marche alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Draco eut un peu de mal à suivre le rythme soutenu, imposé par la Gryffindor, mais ne réclama aucune aide. Nott poussa des soupirs agacés tout le long du trajet. Il en avait assez, le blond n'arrêtait pas de s'éloigner et pourtant tous les Slytherin voyaient bien qu'il allait mal. En arrivant à l'infirmerie, les trois élèves expliquèrent la situation à Pomfrey. Harry fut allongé et examiné, mais elle ne découvrit rien de suspect chez lui. Elle se tourna alors vers le blond et l'examina à son tour, mais à part les blessures qu'il lui demanda de cacher à tous, même au directeur, elle ne trouva rien. Elle déclara ensuite après avoir murement réfléchi :

« Bien, Monsieur Potter va rester ici jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce qu'il a. Vous pouvez retourner en cours, » déclara-t-elle se tournant vers les trois autres. « Monsieur Malfoy, voici une potion antidouleur, vous reviendrez me voir demain midi au cas où. Allez, maintenant sortez. »

Puis la journée se passa sans dommage notable ou fait incroyable. Le duel du blond et du brun fut tout de même commenté par l'école entière alors que les deux principaux concernés ne s'en préoccupaient guère, l'un dans le coma et l'autre trop occupé à se morfondre sur son sort et à trouver un moyen d'assassiner l'homme le plus puissant ou presque de son époque. Ainsi se finit ce jour, le Slytherin allant une dernière fois dans la salle sur demande avant de retourner à son dortoir et de s'endormir sous les yeux préoccupés de tous ses camarades de classe.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors que sa tête le martelait fortement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dormir, mais, alors que cette délicieuse pensée s'insinuait dans son esprit, il remarqua quelque chose d'assez étrange. Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Endroit où, il aurait dû être après s'être pris un sort en plein cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais, non, il n'était pas entouré des habituels rideaux blanc cassé, et éclairé par la lune ou le soleil matinal filtrant à travers les volets non-compact de l'endroit. Il était dans le noir complet, comme si ses yeux étaient encore fermés, alors qu'il était parfaitement certain de les avoir ouverts.

_Mais c'est quoi cette merde ?_ pensa-t-il très justement.

Il décida alors de bouger un peu, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait faire un mouvement. Puis, il l'entendit, sa douce et tendre Hermione :

« Allez ! Levez-vous espèce de fainéant, vous allez encore être en retards ! Je REFUSE CA-TE-GO-RI-QUE-MENT que vous faisiez encore perdre des points à notre maison ! »

Harry réfléchit encore un peu. Il était certain de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, mais peut-être tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et maintenant, il se réveillait. Oui, c'était très plausible.

_**« …grml…Blaise… tuéujyfg… dommel…salhfie… »** _

Il aurait pu, s'il avait voulu se laisser porter par le vain espoir de rêver, prendre cette voix résonnant à l'intérieur même de son cerveau pour les grognements matinaux de Ron, mais non, il aimait se prendre la tête. Il resta abasourdi par cette interruption impromptu mais encore plus lorsqu'il entendit raisonner à travers la pièce :

« BLAISE ! Eteints se réveil de MERDE A LA CON !

\- C'est mon trésor THEO, alors toi, la-fermes ! TU N'ES QU'UN INSENSIBLE DE TOUTE MANIERE !

\- MAIS VOS GEULES ! » rugit une troisième voix encore roque.

_**« Bande de tarés. »**_ commenta la petite voix dans sa tête.

Harry acquiesça vivement, enfin, dans sa tête et s'émerveilla de voir enfin, ses paupières s'ouvrir. Cependant, ce ne fut pas là où il l'aurait souhaité. Du vert, les rideaux étaient verts. Les draps eux par contre étaient argent ainsi que le bois du lit qui n'était pas du bois de toute évidence. Il se sentit se redresser et gémir.

« Putain mais fermez-là, » déclara-t-il alors d'une voix froide.

Enfin, ce n'était pas lui, mais son corps. Comme si son corps ne lui appartenait pas. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous chez les Slytherin ?_ Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa main passer dans ses cheveux soyeux et lisses et sans-nœuds, et il n'était définitivement pas dans son corps. Donc, il était chez les Slytherin dans le corps d'un autre. C'était tout à fait normal. Quoi de plus habituel dans la petite vie d'Harry Potter. Il voulut s'effondrer en larme lorsqu'il se vit, enfin, vit le possesseur du corps ouvrir les rideaux. Il se pétrifia alors. Bon, il devait rêver, oui, tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Après tout, depuis quand les Slytherin possédaient un autel, des posters sur chaque mur et un réveil à l'effigie d'Hermione Jean Granger. Il se trouvait soit dans la quatrième dimension, soit il rêvait. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

« Je sais que c'est votre idole, déclara alors le corps dans lequel il séjournait aux autres garçons de la chambre. Mais pourquoi, aux grands dieux pourquoi est-ce que je dois supporter sa vision tous les matins au réveil !

\- Mais ne la trouves-tu pas magnifique ? rétorqua immédiatement…Blaise Zabini, reconnut Harry.

\- Tu as refusé son aide hier, comment as-tu pu refuser son aide hier ? explosa alors Grégory Goyle,… ou était-ce Vincent Crabbe ?

\- Tu leur as dit ? » s'exaspéra le corps alors qu'il dardait son regard sur Théodore Nott.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sortit, près à attaquer la journée. Il sentit de nouveau la main passer dans ses doux cheveux. _Mon rêve,_ s'extasia Harry de la sensation. La main passa alors sur son visage et il partit en direction de la seconde porte de la chambre avant qu'un autre camarde ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit. Il passa rapidement la porte et se retrouva à côté d'un miroir qui reflétait le mur d'en face et face à une cabine de douche. Sans un regard pour son reflet, ce qui exaspéra le brun, le possesseur du corps se déshabilla et s'avança dans la douche. Il patienta un instant avant d'allumer l'eau. Cette dernière atterrit rapidement sur sa peau lui provoquant des frissons. Elle était gelée. Le possesseur du corps poussa un juron et tourna rapidement la poignée, changeant rapidement la température de l'eau. Lentement, son corps se réchauffa.

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. C'était étrange de sentir des mains qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer comme sienne se promener le long d'un corps dont il n'avait que les sensations. C'était assez étrange. Il sentit alors les mains descendre plus bas et ses yeux suivre le mouvement. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû fermer les yeux, mais sa curiosité les laissait ouvert. A vrai dire, il voulait en savoir plus sur ce corps qu'il habitait. Alors, il observa en détaille les jambes galvanisées, les mains et les doigts fins, ainsi que la peau albâtre. Il ferma vivement les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que ces derniers étaient maintenant fixés sur l'entrejambe de l'homme. Il soupira de soulagement en remarquant qu'il pouvait ne pas voir, mais alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion. Il sentit une douleur immense lui saisir la jambe droite et le possesseur du corps faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa de justesse au rideau de douche qui céda néanmoins sous le poids. Le magnifique corps, Harry ne pouvait le nier, venait de royalement se gameller et était actuellement étendu de tout son long sur le carrelage froid. Le corps grogna et se redressa, fixant son regard sur son rideau toujours dans sa main. Il poussa un soupire puis se releva s'aidant du lavabo. Il plongea alors son regard dans deux yeux gris orages.

Le cerveau d'Harry se mit en pause. Enfin, Harry ne savait plus s'il s'agissait du sien où celui de

'' _ **MALFOY ?!''**_ s'écria-t-il après un certain temps.

**_A SUIVRE…_ **


	2. Chapitre 1

_Le cerveau d'Harry se mit en pause. Enfin, Harry ne savait plus s'il s'agissait du sien où celui de_

_'' **MALFOY ?!''** s'écria-t-il après un certain temps._

_**« Tiens, aujourd'hui tu prends la voix de Potter ? »**_ commenta la voix du blond qui raisonnait dans son crâne.

'' _ **Tu m'entends ?''**_ s'étonna le brun qui détaillait maintenant les traits de son vis-à-vis dans la glace.

Le blond haussa un sourcil face au miroir qui lui rendit un regard étonné.

 _ **« Bien sûr que j'entends ma conscience ! »**_ dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. _**« Quoi que toi, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je t'entends. A vrai dire, je subis plus souvent l'intrusion de Granger qu'aucune autre, mais bon… »**_

'' _ **D'Hermione ?''**_ répéta Harry incrédule sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_**« Bien évidement, on ne peut avoir une meilleur conscience. »** _

_Ça s'est sûr,_ pensa très justement le brun. Lui-même pensait certaine fois avoir la voix de la brunette dans la tête. Il se ressaisit cependant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait communiquer avec le blond. Il sourit, le visage du blond restant fermé sur son miroir. Il allait pouvoir expliquer la situation à Malfoy et peut-être vite retrouver son corps. Il réalisa soudain autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'apprécia que peu et qui le mit dans un rage noire. Sur l'avant-bras gauche du blond, se reflétait dans la vitre la marque du Lord Noir. Harry grogna lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était le regard du blond qui fixait la tête de mort.

 **«** _ **Je sais. »**_ raisonna la voix de Malfoy. **«** _ **C'est moche hein ? »**_ poursuivit-il doucement et du dégout dans la voix. _ **« Horrible même. »**_ acheva-t-il _._ _ **«Tiens, tu ne dis rien aujourd'hui ? Tu ne me rappelles pas à quel point j'ai été stupide ? Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai pu être aussi lâche ? Tu ne me rabaisses pas encore plus que je ne le fais déjà moi-même ? »**_ cracha-t-il presque puis il marqua une courte pause ses yeux fusillant son reflet dans la glace. _**« Non, il n'y a que conscience-miss-je-sais-tout qui m'emmerde ? Bon, alors je vais te dire un truc conscience-Potty. Un truc que je n'arrive plus à supporter. Je me dégoûte je m'exècre. Je vais contre tout ce que j'ai appris. Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître. Un Malfoy reste digne en toute circonstance. Un Malfoy n'a pas peur. Un Malfoy… un Malfoy n'est pas un criminel ! Que des conneries ! Mon père est un beau parleur ouais ! Putain ! Pourquoi je suis si faible, si lâche ? Je ne suis pas un des leurs. Je ne veux pas. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne me suis pas rebellé au bon moment. »**_

Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent un moment, Harry n'arrivant plus à suivre leur cours. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Pourquoi Malfoy arborait-il autant sa marque ? S'il l'avait c'était parce qu'il l'avait voulu, non ? Sa colère diminuait petit à petit, mais restait présente. Le blond avait le regard perdu dans la glace. Il reposa son regard sur la marque et laissa glisser un doigt. Une large cicatrice parcourait son avant-bras, mais la marque la recouvrait.

 _**« Je ne me rappelle pas le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de l'enlever. J'ai tout essayé, la brûler la découper,… mais rien n'a jamais marché. Soit fier mon fils, m'a dit mon père. Comment être fier de porter un truc pareil ? Moi, en tout cas, je n'y arrive pas… J'ai sûrement fait la pire connerie de toute ma vie. Mais putain comme j'avais peur et… comme je n'avais pas le choix.** _ **»**

 _ **''On a toujours le choix.''**_ décida d'intervenir Harry, en colère mais plus surpris et intrigué par les paroles du blond, et puis Malfoy pensait qu'il était sa conscience, il allait donc l'être et se devait de lui répondre.

_**« Tiens, tu as bien choisi ton jour pour prendre la voix du Sauveur de l'humanité, toi ! »** _

Harry grogna face à ses mots, mais voyant qu'il n'était en aucun cas ironique, il maintint son calme autant qu'il le put.

_**« On n'a jamais le choix dans ces moments-là. Je le sais très bien. Potter le sais très bien ! Alors pourquoi tu deviens aussi conne aujourd'hui ? »** _

'' _ **Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ? Potter a le choix. Et puis : Langage Malfoy !''**_

_**« Alors, il est suicidaire et je t'emmerde ! Personne de normalement constituée n'affronterait la tronche-de-Snake ! »** _

'' _ **Où alors, il est extrêmement courageux et sait que celui qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! C'est un choix parfaitement noble et héroïque.''**_ déclara le brun se lançant largement des fleurs et se demandant intérieurement comment la conversation avait pu autant dévier.

 **«** _**Le choix ? Tu crois qu'il fait ça par choix ? Non mais tu sors d'où, d'une pochette surprise ? Toi aussi tu sais bien, non ? Où il faudrait que je te rafraîchisse ta minable mémoire de conscience ? Et puis, après tout à chaque fois que la voix change tu oublies tout alors… Je vais te dire quelque chose consicence-Potty. Potter n'a pas le choix et tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis si sûr de moi ? A cause de ça : ''** _ _**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le** _ _**Seigneur des Ténèbres** _ _**approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le** _ _**septième mois** _ _**... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal,...'' »** _

''… _**mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...**_ _ **''**_ compléta Harry surpris que le blond comprenne aussi bien sa situation et connaisse la prophétie. Il se demanda un instant pour quelle raison il la connaissait, mais la marque qu'il abordait et son nom de famille répondirent à cette question.

 _ **« Tu vois, toi aussi tu sais. Comme si il avait le choix de ne pas participer. Il doit le tuer ou il mourra et moi je dois le servir ou il nous tuera. Pas le choix. »**_ déclara-t-il sur un ton docte. _**« Et d'ailleurs, je ne te savais pas poète, c'est quoi cette partie que tu as rajouté ? »**_

'' _ **Et bien, c'est la…**_ **''** débuta Harry comme une évidence. Puis, soudain, une information le frappa les Deatheaters ne connaissaient que cette partie. Donc, le blond ne savait pas, donc il n'aurait pas du savoir. Il se rattrapa donc : _**''Une soudaine envie…''**_

Le blond ne fit aucune remarque et repartit dans ses pensées. Harry prit alors une décision. Décision qui le surpris lui-même, mais qu'il pensa sans importance. Une décision qu'il prit sur un coup de tête, qui sur le moment lui parut anodine. Une décision dont il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait changer sa vie. Il décida de rester la conscience de Draco, de découvrir ce qu'il devait faire, et de l'en empêcher pour le sauver de lui-même et sauver ceux qu'il désirait protéger. Il ne comprit pas sa décision tout de suite. Il aurait simplement dû penser à découvrir ces plans puis l'incriminer, mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir la marque et on ne ment pas à sa conscience, ou très peu. Enfin, c'était ce qu'espérait Harry.

Le garçon à la peau albâtre resta un certain temps à observer sa marque, dégoûté, jurant et insultant le mage-noir-à-face-de-serpents-qui-aurait-dû-rester- six-pieds-sous-terre-au-lieu-de-revenir-faire-chie r -la-nouvelle-génération, dixit Draco. Enfin, le blond ressortit, une serviette autour des hanches et se retrouva face à une chambre vide. Il se dirigea vers le lit le plus à droite et Harry en profita pour inspecter du regard le dortoir de ses ennemis Slytherins.

La chambre contenait six lits dont un qui semblait inutilisé. Les cinq autres étaient tous défaits et sur la table de chevet de deux d'entre eux s'amoncelaient des tonnes et des tonnes de nourritures. Il analysa alors que ces deux emplacements devaient appartenir aux deux colosses, Crabbe et Goyle. Il se vit obligé d'arrêter là son exploration lorsque le blond commença à refaire son lit et qu'il fixa son regard sur son sac de cours et ses livres. Il poussa d'ailleurs un profond soupir lorsqu'il prit le livre de potion. _Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à trouver Slughorn bien énervant,_ s'amusa Harry. Le blond termina rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne fit cependant pas attention à où il mettait les pieds et se prit le rebord d'un lit dans le genou. Une décharge de douleur s'empara de lui et il retint un cri.

« Putain de lit de merde à la con ! »

 _ **''Ola ! Il ne t'a rien fait ce lit ! Tu n'avais qu'à regarder où tu allais''**_ répliqua immédiatement Harry défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ainsi que du pauvre lit qui ne devait sûrement rien avoir et qui, s'il pouvait comprendre ce que disait le blond, ne devait pas s'en préoccuper.

_**« On t'a pas causé conscience de merde à la con ! »** _

Harry préféra ne rien répliqué. _La douleur le fait devenir bien vulgaire,_ trouva-t-il. Il se dit que sa journée allait être bien amusante dans le corps de son pire ennemi. Le blond râla encore un peu, alla récupérer une fiole dans sa table de nuit. Fiole qu'il constata vide ce qui le fit s'énerver davantage et ressortit n'allant de toute évidence pas en direction de la Grande salle. Chose qui fit s'inquiéter légèrement Harry, car quoi qu'il en dise, le corps dans lequel il séjournait avait faim et donc lui aussi. Il voulait donc manger.

_**''Tu devrais plutôt aller manger, tu iras chercher de ta potion plus tard.''** _

_**« grmmmlauhgf….pas le temps… et puis pas faim… »**_ répliqua très respectueusement et de manière très compréhensible le blond.

 _ **''Heu…Eh ! Oh ! Je suis ta conscience !''**_ s'exclama Harry comme s'il parlait à un enfant extrêmement bête et qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence. _**''Je sais très bien que tu meurs de faim alors direction la Grande salle !''**_

 _ **« C'est bon ! J'ai le temps, les cours ne commencent qu'à 9 heures, j'irais après.**_ **»** expliqua le blond agacé.

_**''Oui, mais le déjeuner dans la Grande salle se finit dans…''** _

_Comment savoir l'heure ?_ se questionna Harry

 _ **''Lance un Tempus !''**_ lui ordonna-t-il finalement.

Malfoy soupira et tandis qu'il marchait lança le sort. Ce dernier affichait 8h17.

 _ **''Dans 10 minutes.''**_ termina théâtralement le brun.

 _ **« On ira dans les cuisines. »**_ s'agaça davantage le blond. _**« Tu me lâches maintenant, je ne savais pas ma conscience si gloutonne ! »**_

Avec ces dernières pensées, Harry ne trouva rien à redire quoi que, il aurait voulu ajouter que ses amis allaient s'inquiéter, mais comme ils ne l'avaient pas attendu dans la salle commune des Slytherins, Harry n'était pas sûr de l'importance du blond pour ses camarades Slytherin. De toute évidence, Harry réalisa, pour une rare fois, qu'il faudrait mieux ne rien dire. Il observa donc les couloirs défiler devant ses yeux se demandant brièvement où ils allaient puisque, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas en direction de l'infirmerie. Le blond traversa plusieurs passages ponctués de quelques remarques sur la froideur des murs, le manque de fenêtres et d'éclairages, lorsqu'il rentrait dans certaines armures et décorations. Harry n'aurait jamais cru son ennemi aussi malhabile et tête en l'air.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un tableau. Ce dernier représentait une magnifique femme rousse aux yeux bleus, habillée d'une très belle et classique robe aux couleurs de Gryffindor et qui enlaçait tendrement un magnifique serpent noir. Harry se demanda rapidement qui pouvait séjourner derrière ce tableau lorsque le blond dit :

« La fleur de lys ne fanera jamais. »

Le tableau lui dévoila un sourire tendre et chaleureux et ajouta tandis qu'elle se décrochait du mur.

« Ne lui en veux pas. Il ne pouvait te protéger. Il s'en veut tu sais ?

\- Oui, mais… Il devait bien se douter que cela arriverait un jour. Sa nature ne pouvait être réfrénée à tous jamais et maintenant que la mort ne le lâche plus, il a craqué. Cependant, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, » déclama Malfoy sous le regard incrédule du brun.

Savait-il qu'il était là finalement ? Sinon, pourquoi parler un langage codé ? Non, cela était impossible, sinon, il aurait déjà crié au scandale. Non, il devait parler ainsi souvent et puis pour une personne sachant le sujet de la discussion, cela devait être tout à fait logique. Le brun était fier de son raisonnement.

« Tu sais très bien, qu'il a déjà perdu beaucoup dans ce domaine là. Il ne veut pas te perdre toi aussi, renchérit la jeune rousse.

\- Le soleil ne s'éteindra pas, tant que l'ombre sera là, répondit simplement le blond alors qu'Harry affirmait dans sa tête que le blond était bel et bien cinglé, ou philosophe, mais n'était-ce pas la même chose ?

\- Alors le soleil ne s'éteindra jamais puisque l'ombre persistera quoi qu'elle ait à faire, renchérit la femme ayant apparemment compris les paroles hautement compréhensibles du blond et parlant la même langue que lui.

\- Mais l'ombre disparaîtra forcément un jour, et rejoindra la fleur de lys dans l'immortalité de la fierté de l'éclair,» siffla le serpent.

Harry s'énerva un peu. Même le serpent avait compris alors que lui n'avait absolument rien pu déchiffrer. Mais, sa colère disparut lorsqu'il remarqua que la femme du tableau souriait tristement au serpent. Il se demanda si elle avait pu le comprendre. Après tout, peut-être un tableau pouvait-il être Parselmouth. Cependant, ses pensées se reconcentrèrent vite sur son corps de substitution.

 _ **« La fierté de l'éclaire, la fierté de l'éclaire, je t'en foutrais moi de la fierté de l'éclaire ! »**_ s'exaspéra intérieurement le blond. _**« Et puis, pourquoi s'évertue-t-il à toujours parler alors que je ne comprends rien. Ce serpent n'est vraiment qu'un imbécile. »**_ commenta Malfoy alors qu'il remerciait la jeune femme. **«** _ **JE NE SUIS PAS PARSELMOUTH, CRETIN ! »**_ essaya-t-il de lui dire pas télépathie.

Le brun préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer que justement, si, il l'avait compris. Cependant, encore trop abasourdi par la conversation en langage codé, lui-même ne remarqua pas que normalement le blond n'aurait, justement, pas dû comprendre.

'' _ **La fleur de lys ?''**_ s'intrigua Harry lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se remettre de cette discussion innommable et qu'il vit, assis dans son fauteuil, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras.

Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le style du ténébreux et terrifiant ex-professeur de potion et nouveau professeur de DCFM, la chauve-souris des cachots, la terreur des élèves, etc…etc….

 _ **« Son amour depuis ses dix ans. »**_ répondit Draco. _**« Moi aussi cela m'a surpris lorsque je l'ai appris. Mais j'y pense conscience-Potty, tu sais où est parti conscience-miss-je-sais-tout ?»**_

Cependant, Harry ne répondit rien, la seule pensée qui passait actuellement dans son esprit était : _Snape, amoureux ?_ Il était beaucoup trop surpris pour pouvoir répondre à Draco. _C'est possible ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, tout le monde peut tomber amoureux, mais Snape… Non, ne surtout pas s'imaginer cet homme éperdu d'amour pour la même personne depuis plus de trente ans,_ essaya-t-il d'empêcher son imagination un peu trop excessive.

« Bonsoir Draco, dit alors le professeur.

\- Bonjour Severus, rétorqua le blond alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

\- Déjà le matin ? »

Le blond acquiesça tandis que le brun lui proposait un fauteuil. Malfoy s'installa tandis que Snape soupira un instant. Il reposa le livre qu'il avait lu toute la nuit et passa une main sur son visage. Harry profita d'un moment de silence pour se focaliser sur autre chose que d'imaginer Snape en homme éperdu d'amour et dégoulinant de bon sentiments. Il détailla donc la pièce. Il l'aurait pensé plus noire, beaucoup plus noire. Cependant, il n'en était rien. Il remarquait que les couleurs prédominantes n'étaient pas non-plus le vert et l'argent, mais bien le bleu, le beige et le vert. La pièce était constituée de deux fauteuils autours d'une cheminée allumée diffusant une douce chaleur. Il put constater via le corps du blond, que les fauteuils bleu-marines n'avaient pas seulement l'air confortable mais l'était bel et bien.

Ce n'était vraiment pas l'image qu'il se faisait de l'appartement de cet enquiquineur de première. C'était beaucoup plus accueillant et donnait l'envie de s'y attarder. Le blond et le brun se dévisagèrent un long moment. Harry n'aurait jamais un jour pensé que les yeux de Snape étaient si vides. Le professeur avait l'air d'appréhender quelque chose mais ne laissait rien paraître.

« Draco je…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, » le coupa directement le blond.

Harry découvrit une chose très étrange et dérangeante, le professeur Snape pouvait sourire. Pas un sourire forcé ou mesquin à vous faire froid dans le dos, non, un sourire joyeux, quoique un peu timide. Le brun sentait qu'il allait être traumatisé par sa journée. Il sentit aussi ses propres lèvres s'étirer. Le blond souriait en retour. Harry aurait bien voulu voir à quoi ressemblait un sourire du prince Slytherin, mais sa position ne lui permit pas.

« Que viens-tu faire là ?

\- Mes jambes me font souffrir, répondit prudemment Draco.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? s'enquit le professeur légèrement inquiet.

\- Hier, avec l'incident avec Potter, je suis allé à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfrey m'a donné des potions calmantes et antidouleurs, mais je n'en ai plus. »

Le brun se radoucit tandis qu'Harry s'interrogeait. Etait-il réellement dans le corps du blond où dans un rêve très, très, TRES étrange ? Il vit alors Snape disparaître et le blond lui parla :

_**« Donc ? Elle va revenir ou pas ? »** _

_**''Hermione ?''**_ demanda Harry ayant tout de même légèrement suivi. _**''Sûrement, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?''**_

_**« C'est plus sympa de t'avoir comme petite voix intérieur. Pour te dire la vérité, elle est bien gonflante ! »** _

Harry sourit un peu. Le blond était très honnête avec lui-même.

 _ **« Severus ne va pas bien. »**_ commenta-t-il alors. _**« A vrai dire, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il fait la même tête. Je ne sais pas quelle est la nouvelle mission que lui a confié Dumbledor, mais elle le ronge. Il … Il n'a jamais autant hésité. »**_

 _ **''Tout le monde hésite un jour et puis Dumbledor à souvent des idées lou… Dumbledor ?!''**_ réalisa Harry alors qu'il se rappelait que Snape était un membre de l'Ordre.

Il fallait avouer que cela lui échappait souvent, mais c'était vrai, comment penser qu'il était de leur côté alors qu'il se comportait comme un ennemi. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs comment le blond lui était au courant.

_**« Oui, je sais que sa nouvelle mission a quelque chose à voir avec celle que m'a donné le Lord, mais… j'espère qu'il ne le fera pas. »** _

_**''Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?''**_ déduisit Harry.

_**« Je m'en doute. Tu sais, je le connais, il me connaît. Il sait que je lui cache quelque chose et moi, j'arrive à décrypter son attitude. Je pense que c'est la même que la mienne, mais lui… »** _

Le blond se perdit dans ses pensées, des images s'imposant à Harry représentant Snape, Dumbledor et Lucius Malfoy à tour de rôle. Le professeur rentra alors et Draco releva la tête pour croiser le regard noir de l'homme. Ce dernier lui tendit un flacon que le blond saisit. Il se releva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Draco, laissa-moi t'aider, murmura le brun alors que le blond ouvrait le tableau.

\- Je… je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, finit par répondre Draco au bous d'un certain temps.

\- Tu as besoin de moi, dit-moi au moins ce que tu fais. Tes derniers actes ont été stupides. Cela ne te ressemble pas. C'est comme si tu ne voulais pas…

\- Je me débrouillerai. Si le maître m'a choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien, le coupa Draco.

\- Arrête de dire cela, laisse ta fierté mal placé de côté ! s'écria le professeur. Tu me fais penser à ton père.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père. »

Draco sortit alors et salua de nouveau la jeune rousse. Le tableau se referma sur Snape soupirant.

 _ **''Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas te venir en aide ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ?**_ _''_ questionna Harry après un certain temps.

 _ **« Parce que… je peux me débrouiller seul et je dois le faire seul sinon, ma mère… »**_ le blond ne termina pas, mais toute sa colère laissa la possibilité à Harry de comprendre la suite.

_**''Il peut t'aider.''** _

_**« Il doit m'aider, ce n'est pas la même chose. »**_ rétorqua le blond amer.

 _ **''Il a fait le serment inviolable…''**_ se rappela Harry.

_**« C'est ma mère qui lui a demandé. Mais même sans cela il l'aurait fait. C'est mon parrain, mais si il sait ce que je vais faire, il… il m'aidera et je… Je préfère être le seul à avoir à porter cette responsabilité. JE suis le méchant. IL est un gentil, il ne doit pas devenir le grand méchant. »** _

_**''Tu n'es pas un méchant.''**_ rétorqua Harry se surprenant lui-même par ses paroles.

 _ **« Peut-être, »**_ concéda Draco après un certain temps. _**« Mais cela importe peu, je dois le devenir. Je dois devenir un meurtrier. »**_ finit-il en chuchotant.

 _ **''Tu…''**_ la surprise laissa Harry s'en voix.

Le blond avait l'air résigné à son sort. Harry doutait franchement que Draco puisse avoir la capacité et la volonté pour tuer. Cependant, autre chose inquiétait le brun. Qui devait-il tuer ? Il ne posa pas la question. Le blond était replongé dans ses pensées. Il attendrait un peu. Draco s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa salle commune pour attendre l'heure de cours lorsqu'Harry se manifesta de nouveau.

 _ **''Mmmh Mmmh, ce n'est pas la direction des cuisines,''**_ lui rappela-t-il.

_**« Je n'ai pas faim. »** _

_**''Malfoy…''**_ l'avertit Harry.

_**« D'accord, c'est bon. Allons dans les cuisines. »** _

Harry exécuta une danse de la joie discrète dans le cerveau du blond pour finalement se rendre compte que Malfoy n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Il haussa mentalement les épaules et décida encore une fois de ne rien lui faire remarquer. Il se demanda brièvement comment le blond avait pu apprendre où se trouvaient les cuisines mais là encore, son esprit dériva pour se concentrer sur les Slytherin qu'ils allaient croiser. De toute évidence, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Draco, que fais-tu là ? s'enquit le première. _Surement Crabbe_ , pensa Harry.

\- J'ai loupé le déjeuner, je vais dans les cuisines Gregory.

_Mince ! Raté._

\- D'accords, et bien bon appétit, » renchérit donc Vincent.

Les trois Slytherin se séparèrent et Draco reprit son chemin vers un fameux tableau de fruits. Il passa rapidement la porte après avoir chatouillé la poire et se retrouva entouré d'une petite centaine d'elfes. Tous tournèrent leurs yeux globuleux vers lui et un s'avança.

« Que peut faire Golum pour vous, Maître Draco ? »

 _ **''Golum ?''**_ se surprit Harry de façon amusé. Malfoy le remarqua mais décida de plutôt reporter son attention sur le petit elfe.

« Apporte-moi un petit déjeuné, j'ai loupé celui de la Grande salle.

\- Tout de suite Maître Draco. »

Golum partit alors laissant le blond se diriger vers un petit coin reculé, là où se trouvaient une petite table et une chaise. Il s'assit élégamment et patienta.

 _ **''Golum ? L'elfe s'appelle Golum ?''**_ reprit Harry beaucoup trop amusé par la situation.

 _ **« Qu'y a-t-il de si hilarant ? »**_ s'agaça le blond.

 _ **''Tu n'as jamais vu Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Comment peux-tu ne pas connaître ? C'est un crime. Tu dois avoir vu Le Seigneur des Anneaux !''**_ se scandalisa Harry. _**''Ah, oui, mais non. C'est Muggle.''**_

 _ **« Et pourquoi aurais-tu voulu qu'un jour je m'intéresse à ce que ces foutus Muggles font ? »**_ s'écria le blond.

 _ **''Je te jure que ça il faut que tu le vois !''**_ continua le brun. _**''Même si cela est Muggle, je suis persuadé que cela t'intéressera.''**_

_**« Cause toujours tu m'intéresses. »** _

_**''Rah ! Mais le prend pas comme ça ! C'est décidé. Je te le ferais voir !''** _

Le blond préféra ne rien répliquer. Si la conscience-Potty était aussi têtu que le Potty, il n'était pas sorti du chaudron. Donc, pour ramener un certain calme dans sa tête, il préféra ne rien dire. Il se demanda brièvement d'où sa conscience tirait cette information, mais il se rappela vite que ce n'était pas la première fois que sa conscience possédait des informations que lui-même n'avaient pas. L'elfe réapparut alors avec un plateau rempli. Le bond soupira.

_**« Il veut me faire grossir ou quoi ? »** _

_**''Il veut surement que tu regagnes du poids. Tu es plus maigre que moi, et ce n'est pas peu dire.''** _

_**« Et alors ? C'est mon problème, pas le vôtre. »** _

_**''Quelle tête de mule !''** _

Le blond remercia légèrement l'elfe et ce dernier repartit. Il commença donc à manger, se saisissant d'une assiette d'œuf brouillé.

 _ **''C'est quoi ça ?''**_ s'enquit Potter qui se léchait déjà les babines faces à une excellente part de tarte à la mélasse.

_**« Mon petit déjeuner. »** _

_**''Non, tu vas prendre autre chose. Je ne supporte pas les œufs brouillés. C'est dégoutant, répugnant…''** _

_**« C'est bon, j'ai compris le concept.**_ **»** le coupa le blond **.** _ **« Mais je le prends quand même. »**_

_**''Cela va me rendre malade.''** _

_**« Et bien temps mieux. Tu ne m'embêteras plus.**_ **»** répliqua le blond rapprochant dangereusement sa fourchette rempli de cette immonde substance jaunâtre près de sa bouche.

_**''Oui, mais si je suis malade, je ne vais pas arrêter de me plaindre et donc…''** _

_**« M'agacer au plus haut point. »**_ continua le blond ayant laissé retomber sa fourchette.

Il poussa un long soupire et le brun pensa avoir gagné. Cependant, il rapprocha de nouveau la fourchette de sa bouche et avala son contenu. Le brun fit une grande grimace et décida de se venger de cet affront gustatif. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'œuf au petit-déjeuner n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

_**''Malfoy, tu as donc décidé de m'entendre me plaindre. Grand bien t'en fasse. Je te souhaite bon courage par avance.''** _

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore comme imbécillités ?**_ _»_ s'exaspéra le blond alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres et qu'il prenait une deuxième fourchette d'œuf.

Qu'il soit simplement une petite voix, ou une personne bien en chair et en sang, il aimait faire chier Potter. Il amorça l'avancée de sa fourchette lorsque le brun débuta.

 _ **''Bien ! Il était une fois, dans une lointain bourgade une jeune fille vivant dans un château. Elle était d'une beauté extrême et tous la nommaient Blanche Neige. Cependant, quelques années après s'être remarié, le Roi, son père, périt mystérieusement empoisonné par sa nouvelle femme, la méchante sorcière. Blanche Neige devint alors une servante et, avec ses longs cheveux de jais noir et sa peau cristalline, se fit jalousée par sa belle-mère. Cette dernière possédait un miroir magique auquel chaque jour, elle demandait : « Ooooooh mirroiiiiiir, mooonnnn beeauuuuu mirroirrrrrre dit-moi quiiiii est llaaaa pluuuuuus belllllleeeeeeeeee ! »,''**_ chantonna-t-il d'une voix extrêmement fausse alors qu'une expression effaré se peignait sur le visage du blond. **''** _ **Le miroir dans sa grande mansuétude lui répondit : « Blanche Neige ». La reine, verte de jalousie et rouge de rage, ce qui la rendit encore plus laide qu'elle ne l'était déjà, appela son meilleur chasseur. Pendant ce temps-là, Blanche Neige puisait de l'eau dans le puits qu'elle venait de nettoyer, tout en chantant. Un écho se fit entendre et dans sa grande stupidité, elle pencha la tête dans le trou du puits. Tous les malheurs de la Reine auraient pu s'arrêter là, puisque, aussi bête qu'elle l'était, Blanche Neige sursauta quand le dit écho, qui était en fait le Prince de la bourgade d'à côté, lui dit : « Bonjour ». Elle tomba donc dans le puits, mais se fit rattraper par le chasseur qui venait d'être appelé par la Reine. Le chasseur reprit sa route, Blanche Neige s'enfuit en courant en direction du château, le cœur battant, et le Prince se demanda depuis quand dire bonjour était prohibé et repartit sur son magnifique cheval blanc parce que de toute manière, dans tous les contes, le prince il a toujours un cheval blanc, mais je me suis toujours dit qu'un cheval noir serait plus classe. Après tout, le noir s'est classe, mais bon, le blanc signifie la pureté et la virginité. Mais si tu veux mon avis, le Prince il est plus vierge depuis longtemps, donc un cheval noir aurait été plus classe. Enfin bref, la reine demanda au chasseur : « Amène Blanche Neige dans la forêt, tue-la, Blanche Neige, et ramène-moi son cœur ! »'',**_ déclara-t-il solennellement prenant une voix aiguë.

 _ **« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? »**_ se lamenta Draco qui, tandis qu'Harry récitait, mangeait ses œufs.

 _ **''Tarte à la mélasse !''**_ répondit sadiquement le brun.

 _ **« Je haie la tarte à la mélasse ! »**_ rétorqua le blond.

 _ **''Comment peut-on ne pas aimer la tarte à la mélasse ?''**_ s'indigna Harry. _**''Bon et bien je reprends. Le chasseur fut perplexe face à la demande et emmena Blanche Neige dans la forêt. Là, il se demanda de quelle Blanche Neige la Reine parlait. Puis, il se dit que la jeune fille en face de lui était trop belle pour mourir et que de toute manière, son cœur ne devait pas être très bon. C'est vrai, pourquoi lui demander de lui rapporter le cœur si ce n'est pour le manger. Donc, il laissa Blanche Neige dans la forêt après lui avoir répété les dire de la Reine et s'en alla chercher la biche blanche qu'il avait surnommé Blanche Neige. Il ramena son cœur à la Reine qui après cela fait lui fit boire du poison pour être sûre que personne ne dirait rien sur le meurtre de sa belle-fille. Elle se coucha donc un grand sourire aux lèvres. Blanche Neige, elle, légèrement moins stupide que le chasseur comprit que la Reine souhaitait mettre fin à ses jours, alors, au lieu d'aller chercher refuge dans le château d'à côté qui était au bous du chemin sur sa gauche, là où habitait le magnifique jeune homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse au premier coup d'œil, parce que bien évidement, la jeune fille en détresse finit toujours avec le beau prince et devient une princesse. Donc, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt dense et sombre. Elle courait, courait, courait, courait, courait, courait, cour…''**_

 _ **« OK ! C'est bon, je vais la manger ta tarte à la mélasse !''**_ craqua le blond.

 _ **''Mais, je ne suis même pas arrivé aux nains !''**_ se renfrogna le brun.

 _ **« Les nains ? »**_ demanda le blond curieux et tandis que le brun s'apprêtait à répondre reprit : _**« Non, je ne veux pas savoir. »**_

Puis, il se saisit de la part de Tarte à la mélasse. Il l'observa suspicieusement, déglutit difficilement et finalement rapprocha la part de sa bouche. Il entendit la sonnerie annonçant le début prochain des cours. Lâcha la part de tarte, récupéra son sac, et sortit rapidement de la cuisine remerciant au passage Golum.

 ** _''Ce n'est pas juste !''_** s'écria Harry.

_**« On verra plus tard. Maintenant, la-ferme ! »** _

Harry dut se faire violence pour ne rien rétorquer et commença à bouder. Il observa nauséeux le paysage défilé. Cela faisait tout de même étrange de ne rien contrôler. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Potion. La porte était encore fermée et tous attendaient. Le blond entendit Blaise Zabini commencer à insulter Ron. Harry monta sur ses grands chevaux et commença à préparer des plans pour lui faire payer plus tard, puisqu'il ne pouvait défendre ses amis sur le moment.

 _ **« Blaise est vraiment trop jaloux. Ce doit être maladif. »**_ commenta le blond.

Le brun observa alors curieusement le basané que Malfoy fixait toujours en se rapprochant, voyant qu'il perdait la bataille, et essaya de comprendre les penses du blond. Ce dernier se posta juste derrière son ami noir et écouta.

« Et bien Weasel ? On ne dit plus rien ? Après tout, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

\- Zabini, tu es encore plus stupide qu'un scroute à pétard si tu ne te rends pas compte de la stupidité de tes paroles, coupa sèchement Hermione les joues légèrement rougies. »

Cette constatation fit hausser un sourcil au brun tandis que le blond intervint.

« Quelle vérité générale connut de tous a encore dit notre bel ami ? s'adressa-t-il à Théodore qui était posté à côté de Blaise, le dos contre le mur, dans un attitude détendu, spectateur.

\- Rien de bien méchant, répondit celui-ci tranquillement sous le regard assassin des Gryffindor aux alentours. Il lui a juste fait remarquer qu'il était aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'un serpent et que s'il continuait à avoir de pareil préjugé sur nous, il devrait avoir une place chez les Slytherin.

\- Et bien sûr, le courageux et profondément Gryffindor ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il doive se rabaisser à notre rang, vois-tu ? renchérit le basané.

\- Et bien évidement, tous cela à cause d'une remarque sur sa petite-amie, renchérit Théo.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il devrait porter les lunettes de Potter pour s'entourer d'être légèrement plus intéressant s'il ne voyait pas la stupidité de Brown !

\- Ce à quoi notre cher Weasel a répondu que nous-même étions des êtres d'une rare incapacité émotionnelle, ce qu'il possède plus que nous, fait que lui a fait remarquer Blaise. Puis, les préjugés ont repris le dessus et nous sommes redevenus les hideux Slytherin, Deatheaters et racistes. »

 _ **''Mais c'est quoi encore c'est connerie ? Il a bien la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère mais pas autant de préjugés quand même !''**_ s'exclama Harry.

« Mmmh…, et quel rapport avec sa douce Brown et les préjugés à notre encontre ? Que voulez-vous, il lui fallait bien compenser l'intelligence de Granger par une autre très limité, expliqua le blond sans répondre à Harry. Est-il tellement bête qu'il ne se rend pas compte de son incapacité à comprendre les autres ? Qu'il possède une capacité émotionnelle digne d'une petite cuillère, et qu'il n'arrive même pas à comprendre que sa relation avec la sangsue, du nom de Lavender, détruit son amitié avec la personne qu'il aime vraiment ? Bien évidemment, il ne faut pas trop en demander à un être doté d'une capacité intellectuel si limité.

\- Bien évidemment, » renchérit Blaise un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron se jeta alors sur le basané pour le frapper, tandis qu'Hermione rougit de plus belle tout en fronçant les sourcils pour dévisager Malfoy et que Théodore tapa le dos du blond dans un signe de contentement.

 _ **« J'ai bien aimé ton expression. »**_ expliqua le blond lorsqu'Harry lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris.

_**''Non mais t'es pas bien ? Sépare-les bougre d'imbécile ! Tu aurais dû les arrêté au lieu d'appuyer Zabini !''** _

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'appuyer le rouquin. Le blond ne répondit rien. Slughorn arriva alors et détacha le roux du Slytherin et lui retira quelques points. Ils pénétrèrent la salle de classe et le cours débuta.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapitre 2

Harry s'ennuyait. Il en avait marre. Déjà que les cours de Potion n'était pas des plus intéressant mais lorsqu'il n'avait pas le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé ou une potion à concocter, c'était invivable. Il décida donc d'appeler son colocataire de corps.

'' _ **Malfoy ?''**_ demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Le blond secoua la tête et récupéra la graine de cacora afin de l'émietter et de l'introduire dans son chaudron.

'' _ **Malfoyyyyy ?''**_

Il préféra s'assurer de la marche à suivre pour le reste de sa potion avant de se saisir d'une queue de rat et de la découpé en légère rondelle.

'' _ **Maaaaaaaalfoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ?''**_

Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à vider son chaudron dans un bol est préparé la deuxième partie de la potion. Il coupa donc le feu sous le regard haineux de Granger qui n'avait pas encore fini de découper sa queue de rat.

'' _ **Maaaaaaalllllllllfoooooooyyyyyyy, Maaaahahaahahahhaaallllllllfooooooyyyyyyyyyyy ?''**_

Draco lui lança un sourire mesquin avant de se re-concentrer sur son opération.

'' _ **MALFOY !?''**_

Le blond alla chercher le reste des ingrédients, s'assurant que personne ne venait saboter sa mixture tandis qu'un tic nerveux le prenait au sourcil.

'' _ **Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy,…''**_

Le Slytherin récupéra quelques ingrédients sur l'étagère et se dirigea vers sa table sur laquelle il les disposa. Il vérifia le contenu de son bol et se dirigea vers l'étagère à sa droite.

'' _ **Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy,…''**_

Il se saisit de plusieurs ingrédients alors que son sourcil bougeait à une allure frénétique. Il finit de prendre ses ingrédients.

'' _ **Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy ? MALFOY !?''**_

_**« QUOI ? »**_ cracha le blond à bous de nerf.

'' _ **Dis tu veux bien faire un jeu avec moi ?''**_ demanda innocemment le brun.

_**« Tu te prends pour quoi ? Un gamin de cinq ans ? Arrête avec tes caprices conscience-Potty ! »** _

'' _ **Mais heu ! Je m'ennuie !''**_

_**« Eh bien ennuie-toi tout seul ! »** _

Le blond se détourna alors et retourna à sa table, vérifiant de nouveau sa mixture dans le bol. Il déposa ses ingrédients et se saisit d'un pois sauteur. Il essaya vainement de piquer le pois sauteur alors que ce dernier se faufilait vicieusement et lui sautait à la figure. Il sauvegarda son magnifique visage grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur et soupira.

'' _ **Mmmh mmh !''**_ se rappela à lui Harry. _**''Tu devrais essayer de l'écraser pour prendre le jus.''**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? »**_ soupira Draco essayant dans une vaine tentative de piquer le pois.

'' _ **Je suis très doué en potion, au dernière nouvelle, nous sommes l'un des meilleur élèves et c'est ce qu'a fait Harry Potter la dernière fois, ce qui lui a valu de réussir parfaitement sa potion.''**_ lui rappela Harry trouvant cela particulièrement étrange de parler de lui à la troisième personne.

Le blond ne répondit rien, mais ces mains s'activèrent sur le pois et quelques secondes plus tard, il se saisit du second ingrédient. Il continua ainsi rapidement, Harry s'amusant à lui donner des conseils que le blond n'appliquait que rarement et qui facilitait sa progression. Ils en étaient à la dernière étape lorsqu'Harry déclara :

'' _ **On forme une bonne équipe, tu ne trouves pas ?''**_

_**« Moi et ma conscience, il est affirmatif de dire que oui, nous formons une bonne équipe Potty-con ! »** _

'' _ **Oui, mais je ne suis pas ta...''**_ le brun s'interrompit _ **. ''Potty-con ? Non mais je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !''**_

_**« C'est une autre appellation conscience-Potty est trop long alors Potty-con. »**_ expliqua le blondinet.

'' _ **Je refuse, appelle-moi Potty tout court !''**_ termina Harry alors que le blond acquiesçait.

_**« Dit donc, que souhaitait-tu me dire ? »** _

'' _ **Et bien que je suis…''**_ Harry réalisa alors la stupidité et l'étendu qu'aurait pu avoir ses paroles. _**''Rien, rien du tout.''**_

_**« Et moi je me nomme Ronald Weasley. Allez Potty, j'attends. »**_ rétorqua le blond amusé du soudain mutisme de sa pipelette de conscience.

'' _ **Mais il n'y a rien… Je me suis trompé, je ne devrais rien te dire. Mon rôle de conscience ne me permet pas de te révéler ces informations. Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais finit donc la potion.''**_

Le blond ne dit rien mais réfléchit quelque instant à ce que venait de lui dire Potty. Il préféra ne pas s'ennuyer à réfléchir sur le cas d'une probable schizophrénie et tourna cinq fois sa potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il retira sa spatule lorsqu'une explosion retentit à sa gauche. Il se retourna vivement et découvrit le chaudron de Neville Longbottom accroché au plafond et ce dernier recouvert de suie. Il ricana aux paroles moqueuses de Blaise et présenta sa potion au professeur Slughorn qui le félicita. Il s'assit donc après avoir nettoyé son emplacement de travail et repartit dans sa conversation avec sa toute nouvelle conscience.

_**« Je ne pensais pas que le sort de Blaise pourrait évoluer dans ce sens. »**_ commenta-t-il.

'' _ **Quel sort ?''**_ s'enquit Harry après quelques temps ayant peur d'avoir loupé une information importante.

_**« Celui qui t'a créé. »**_ répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence _._ _ **« D'où penses-tu provenir ? De mon imagination débordante ? »**_

_Non, seulement d'un problème en DFCM et de mon corps…,_ se retint de lui répondre Harry.

_**« Je vais t'expliquer avant que tu ne me fasses toi aussi une crise existentielle. »**_ annonça le blond tel un acte d'une extrême générosité **.** _ **« Vois-tu, il y a de cela quatre années, soit en deuxième années, mon cher ami Blaise a trouvé un sort pour lire dans les pensées d'une personne. Amoureux fou d'une certaine miss-je-sais-tout, il décida de s'insinuer dans ses pensées le temps d'une journée pour voir si elle le haïssait réellement ou, comme lui, l'aimait en secret. »**_ annonça-t-il tranquillement **.** _ **« Il pratiqua un rituel très complexe dans notre chambre et, alors que son sortilège allait être fini, il se trompa sur les paroles de Latin ancien et le sort se dirigea vers moi et me frappa en plein cœur. Depuis, la conscience-Granger s'est imposée à moi et me dicte une manière de vivre comme doit l'être celle de la vraie Granger. Bien évidemment, je fais totalement abstraction de cette personnalité. Ce sort raté ne possède aucun retour en arrière, selon Severus, et certaine fois, comme aujourd'hui, une fausse joie me prend car la voix change et prend la personnalité d'une autre personne proche de la Gryffindorette. »**_

'' _ **Qui as-tu déjà entendu ?''**_ s'enquit Harry assez curieux et comprenant mieux la capacité d'adaptation si rapide du blond face à cette petite voix dans sa tête.

_**« Longbottom, ce qui m'a traumatisé en troisième année. Puis, Weasel-male ce qui m'a rendu malade la même année. Weasley et Wealsey, ce qui m'a largement amusé en quatrième année, suivi de Cho Chang, ce qui m'a passablement agacé. Weasel-fille, ce qui m'a donné des envies de suicide en cinquième année, ainsi que Lovegood, d'ailleurs sa vision du monde m'a permis de décompressé. Plus récemment, j'ai subi l'invasion de Brown. Expérience des plus insupportable et horripilante qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. Et aujourd'hui, sa seigneurie sieur Potter. »** _

'' _ **Tu avoueras que je suis tout de même mieux que Lavander.''**_ lui fit-il remarquer riant sous cape.

_**« Rien ne peut être pire que Brown, il est vrai. Surtout lorsque celle-ci chante les louanges de Weasley et raconte ses malheurs à longueur de temps. Je te jure, cette fille est une plaie de la pire espèce. Déjà, que je n'étais pas spécialement dans mes chausseurs, mais là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais sauter de la tour d'astronomie. »** _

'' _ **Et bien, je ne savais pas que le grand Draco Malfoy avait des tendances suicidaires !''**_ fit remarquer le brun pensant que le blond rigolait.

_**« Si tu savais… »**_ murmura-t-il dans ses pensées **.** _ **« J'aurais bien aimé que les Deatheaters me battent jusqu'à la mort. »**_ avoua-t-il **.** _ **« Tout aurait été plus simple. »**_

'' _ **Que s'est-il passé ces vacances de Noel ? Tu étais au Château, non ?''**_ questionna le brun alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Les discutions avec le Slytherin étaient des plus intéressantes. Ils pouvaient rire un instant puis parler de chose extrêmement sérieuse juste après. Le blond prit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche, enfin, de commencer à penser sa réponse.

_**« Non, je suis rentré chez moi. Le… serpent…voulait savoir où j'en étais et comment le plan allait s'effectuer. Il n'était pas satisfait, alors… il a torturé ma mère. Cela m'a rappelé où était ma place. »**_ déclara-t-il dans un murmure **.** _ **« Mon père m'a ensuite puni, avec quelques-uns de ses ''amis'' et j'ai fini les vacances dans les cachots… »**_

'' _ **Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?''**_ s'enquit le brun alors que le blond perdait toute fierté dans ses paroles. Où était donc passé le petit con arrogant ?

_**« J'ai peur Potty. J'ai peur de ce qu'il fera à ma famille. J'ai peur de mourir. Tu sais j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. J'avais une famille aimante et attentionnée. Cependant, depuis que mon père a été en prison et qu'on l'a fait s'évader… Tout n'est plus pareil. Mon père a perdu son humanité, il est devenu plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'est perdu à Azkaban.»** _

'' _ **C'est pour ça que tu me blâmais de son enfermement. Que tu m'en voulais à ce point ? En le faisant prisonnier, tu savais que ton père allait changer ?''**_ réalisa le brun.

_**« Oui. Ma mère le supporte comme elle peut. Elle l'aime. Nous, nous sommes piégés chez les Deatheaters. Nous sommes prisonniers de notre propre demeure. Nous avons tout perdu mais essayons de nous protéger les uns les autres. »** _

'' _ **Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?''**_ demanda le brun d'une voix un peu plus froide qu'il ne le voulait.

_**« … »** _

Le blond releva la tête alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Il rassembla ses affaires, se leva et franchit la porte pour se diriger vers son cours de Métamorphose sans attendre qui que ce soit. Il fut cependant rattrapé par Blaise et Théodore.

« Bon, Dray…, débuta le basané alors que le blond le foudroya du regard. On aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es de plus en plus asocial et antipathique.

\- Draco, nous nous inquiétons pour toi, reprit Théodore. Tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment ?

\- Tu ressembles à un vampire. Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os, rajouta Blaise. Tu ne manges plus, c'est encore si tu bois. Tu ne passes plus des heures dans la salle de bain. »

_C'est vrai qu'il a piètre mine, mais ''que la peau sur les os'', c'est un peu exagéré, il est encore bien foutu …_ pensa Harry en se remémorant le passage à la salle de bain. Puis, il se fustigea mentalement de ses pensées. _Je commence à devenir dingue._

« Tu n'insultes plus les Gryffindor. Tu laisses Potter te suivre sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Tu agis bizarrement.

\- Tu as même repoussé Pansy il y a deux semaines. C'est ta meilleur amie Draco, elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu ne sais même pas dans quel état elle est depuis.

\- Milli fait des suppositions étranges. Elle est persuadée que tu t'es rallié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si c'est le cas, ton comportement va amener tout le monde à le découvrir, expliqua Théodore tout en réfléchissant, il murmura alors : Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux…

\- Même Grégory et Vincent ont remarqué quelque chose, continua Blaise n'ayant rien entendu.

\- Je vais bien, répondit le blond d'une voix morne tandis qu'il lançait un regard lourd de sens à Théodore.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, rétorqua Blaise. Et si tu ne le vois pas nous si. On refuse de te laisser comme ça.

\- …

\- Draco, s'il te plait, continua-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Sur ces paroles il rentra dans la salle de classe où le professeur McGonagall le somma de s'assoir, Nott l'observant avec un sourire triste.

'' _ **Tu devrais leur dire. Il s'inquiète réellement pour toi.''**_ débuta Harry alors que le blond sortait ses affaires.

_**« Théo a compris. »** _

Le blond se terra alors dans son mutisme et suivit le cours assidument.

'' _ **Donc…''**_ reprit Harry essayant de bien jouer son rôle de conscience, c'est-à-dire, d'emmerder Draco et surtout, surtout, lui apporté la réponse à tous ses problèmes. _**''Que vas-tu faire ?''**_

_**« Théodore va venir me voir à la fin de l'heure et là nous parlerons. »** _

'' _ **Tu vas lui dire ?''**_ demanda le Gryffindor qui ne savait même pas quelle était la mission du blond.

_**« Je ne pense pas. J'aimerai éviter, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix. Théo est intelligent. Il saura ne rien dire. »** _

'' _ **Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à tes amis, ils sont aussi avec Voldemort non ?''**_

_**« Non, ils sont neutres, pour l'instant. Mais s'ils doivent un jour choisir leur camp, je sais que Théodore, Blaise et Millicent ne seront pas avec moi. Ils ne sont pas contre ses idées, mais contre les horreurs qu'il entraine. »** _

'' _ **Va voir Dumbledore. Lui saura t'aider. Il pourrait protéger ta mère.''**_ lui dit le brun.

Le blond eut un pâle sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils aux quatre Slytherin qui l'observait.

_**« Il n'est pas aussi généreux. »** _

'' _ **De quoi tu… ?''**_ Harry ne put finir. Le blond venait d'être interrogé par le professeur de métamorphose. Il répondit à la question et il se reconcentra sur le cours.

« Les animagus sont donc des êtres possédants un animagi et qu'ils peuvent utilisés. Ils prennent alors une forme animale. Chaque personne possède un ou plusieurs animagis. Il est rare cependant qu'un sorcier puisse se transformer en plusieurs animaux. Sous forme animagi, le sorcier perd sa raison humaine et ses sens animaliers ressurgissent et se font plus important. Il est très important de savoir que plusieurs sorciers, après avoir vécu sous forme animale, ont choisi d'y rester jusqu'à la mort. Cependant, passé plus de vingt ans dans le corps d'un animal peut faire perdre tout humanité à un sorcier et il lui sera impossible de se retransformer. Au contraire, d'autre ne supporte pas cette bestialité et en devienne fou car même sous forme humaine, l'animagi reste présent »

Elle se tourna vers son bureau, se transforma en chat et s'installa élégamment sur sa table. Des inscriptions apparurent sur le tableau derrière elle : _Mentem animalibus_. Le blond ouvrit donc son livre et chercha les effets du sortilège. Il trouva rapidement, parcourut lentement la page et observa Granger qui, ayant fait de même, s'était aussi tournée vers lui. Elle le foudroya du regard et, en soupirant, se leva sous l'œil incrédule de Weasley et le regard amusé de leur professeur, toujours en chat. Harry riait mentalement de l'expression de stupéfaction qu'arborait le roux. Il faillit mourir d'asphyxie lorsque ce dernier se mit en hyperventilation, se rendant compte qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers le blond.

« Je suppose que tu as lu les effets et la manière de lancer ce sort ? affirma plus qu'elle ne questionna Hermione.

\- En effet, acquiesça Draco alors qu'il laissait dériver son regard sur Blaise qui le menaçait de lui dire quoi que ce soit de blessant.

\- Je suppose donc que tu en es venu à la même conclusion que moi, reprit-elle et, après un hochement de tête du blond, elle lui demanda : Donc, tu commences ou je le fais ? »

Le blond fit un sourire amusé. Elle avait l'air de se rendre à l'abattoir en lui posant cette question.

'' _ **Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui lancer un sort que tu ne maîtrise pas !''**_

_**« Et qu'elle me le fasse est mieux ? »**_ rétorqua le blond agacé.

'' _ **Non, peut-être pas. Mais avoue qu'il y a moins de risque si c'est elle qui le fait que si c'est toi !''**_

_**« Tu es sensé te préoccuper de MA sécurité non ? »** _

'' _ **Bien, si tu le prends comme ça. Je reprends, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc Blanche Neige courait, courait, courait, courait, courait. En bref, elle a tellement couru qu'elle s'est paumée dans la forêt. Elle crut ensuite que d'ignoble créature toutes mignonnes allaient l'attaquer. Cependant, elle décida de s'arrêter de courir, s'assit élégamment dans l'herbe et commença à pleurer sans faire de bruit. Les petits lapins, écureuils, oisillons et autres se regroupèrent autour d'elle et commencèrent à la réconforter. Elle leur sourit et, voulant se relever, se tordit la cheville et dut donc être supportée par la maman de Bambi qui passait par là alors qu'un chasseur la pourchassait. Elle accompagna donc la jeune femme, pas décoiffée pour un sou, dans la forêt où elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément. Mais, entourée de ses nouveaux amis, elle n'eut plus peur et ils arrivèrent dans une jolie et lumineuse clairière, entourée d'une profonde et sombre forêt noir et donc, elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une petite chaumière située là et se prit l'encadrement de la porte dans le front. Elle trouva étrange la taille de la maison mais se dit que c'était tellement poussiéreux qu'elle ne devait plus être habitée depuis longtemps. Alors, elle s'invita à l'intérieur, ne remarquant pas l'eau encore chaude de l'évier alors qu'elle commençait la vaisselle. Elle nettoya de fond en comble et finalement, s'écroula, avec grâce, de tout son long, sur sept lits miniature portant des noms bien étrange.''**_

Dans sa grande mansuétude, et parce que Potty était extrêmement têtu, il acquiesça et se leva. Il s'assit confortablement sur son bureau et déclara :

« Honneur au dame. »

La Gryffindor le dévisagea alors que le sourcil du blond avait repris ses tics nerveux mais acquiesça, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Elle prononça la formule et le Slytherin se figea. Il sentit alors son corps se tendre tandis qu'une partie de sa magie était extériorisé de son corps. Apparut alors devant toute la classe, une étrange brume reliée par un fin fil d'argent au blond. La brume devint de plus en plus compacte et prit la couleur des cheveux blond-blanc du Slytherin. Elle commença à prendre la forme d'un grand félin. Au bous de quelques secondes, un immense guépard au pelage couleur or et aux yeux gris orageux se tenait là, fier et imposant. Il se dirigea vers Draco et posa son immense tête sur ses genoux. Au bous de quelques minutes, alors que le silence régnait toujours dans la salle et que le Slytherin caressait la tête du félin, ce dernier se retransforma en brume et réintégra le corps du blond.

'' _ **WAHOOO !''**_ s'exclama Harry.

Le blond se leva alors et Hermione prit sa place sur la table. Il pointa donc sa baguette sur elle et prononça l'incantation. De nouveau la brume prit place, mais celle-ci était, elle, rouge-or. Elle se compacta assez rapidement et devant toute la classe, se dressa un renard-Kitsune, un pelage marron hirsute et aux yeux noisettes. Il sauta sur les genoux de la Gryffindor qui commença à le caresser. Il disparut au bous de quelques minutes et toute la classe resta silencieuse.

« Très bien Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger. J'accorde 20 points à Gryffindor et Slytherin, » coupa la voix de McGonagall.

Tous se tournèrent vers leur professeur qui avait repris forme humaine et qui somma Hermione de reprendre sa place. Ron l'accueillit avec une expression d'hébétude. Il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi la Gryffindor s'était dirigée vers le blond.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous expliquer à la classe ? lui demanda Minerva alors qu'elle observait l'air perdu qu'abordait la plus par de ses élèves.

\- A la page 394, débuta le blond alors que tous se saisissaient de leur livre. Il est écrit que _Mentem animabilis_ permet de découvrir quel est notre animagi. Il y est aussi expliqué que seule une personne au niveau intellectuel égale au notre peut nous lancer ce sort. En tant que premier et second de notre année, nous nous sommes dit qu'il était évident que nous pourrions nous lancer ce sort.

\- Très bien Monsieur Malfoy. 10 point pour Slytherin. Miss granger, pourriez-vous expliquer pourquoi ce niveau intellectuel est-il important ?

\- Bien sûr Professeur, répondit la brunette respectueusement. Le niveau intellectuel permet aussi de définir la capacité cognitive et donc déductive d'une personne. Il permet aussi de mesuré d'une certaine manière la bestialité de quelqu'un. C'est ce qu'il est écrit. : 'Seuls deux personne dont l'animalité se correspondent peuvent exécuter se sortilège sans effets secondaire.' Il est donc d'une importance capitale pour éviter les effets secondaires que l'animalité, donc le niveau intellectuel, soit le même chez les deux sorciers.

\- Excellent Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffindor. Bien, maintenant, que tous se trouvent un étudiant du même niveau que lui et lancez-vous le sortilège. »

Le blond resta silencieux et observa ses camarades exécuter le sort. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient associés et Vincent fit apparaître une brume verte qui se transforma en Pinçon et celle verte de Grégory en Sittelle. Puis, son regard dériva sur Millicent et Théodore qui firent respectivement apparaître un cheval d'un pelage noir profond et un fennec châtain aux reflets blonds. Il vit derrière eux Neville Longbottom avec un zèbre rayé noir et noisette et Blaise avec une belette au pelage châtain marron. Puis, Greengrass Daphné avec un Mandrill aux mille couleurs était à côté de sa partenaire Lanvander Brown –elle était si peu intelligente que cela ?- qui observait avec horreur l'immonde vache blonde au tache rousse alors que son autre camarade Padma Patil – Daphné baissait grandement dans son estime- détaillait avec joie son magnifique Perroquet noir. A côté d'eux, Seamus Finnigan et son épagneul châtain était en face de Dean Thomas et son chat siamois noir. Leurs deux animaux semblaient sur le point de s'entre tuer. De l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenait Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. Tous deux semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre alors qu'une fouine rousse et un écureuil marron s'enlaçaient en face d'eux.

Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Le son cristallin et roque troubla un instant le blond. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre le rire du brun. Il le trouva magnifique, détendant et très communicatif. Ce fut pourquoi, il dévoila un petit sourire amusé et tendre. Théodore et Hermione, qui l'observait suspicieusement depuis leur échange, sursautèrent. Nott fronça davantage les sourcils tandis que Granger rougissait d'avoir assisté à un moment aussi rare que ce denier.

L'heure s'écoula vite alors qu'Harry faisait de nombreux commentaires sur la forme animagi de certain de ses camarades de classe ce qui amusait grandement le blond et lui permettait de se détendre. Finalement McGonagall leur rappela leur prochain contrôle et devoir. Ils sortirent alors de la salle pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Cependant, le blond n'atteignit jamais le couloir car il se fit enlevé par une tornade brune plus connue sous le nom de Théodore Nott. Ce dernier l'emmena dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière les accueillit avec le sourire – _Il y a un problème là_ \- et prit Draco dans ses bras lui demandant comment il se sentait. _Même un très gros problème,_ pensa Harry.

Harry n'était de toute évidence pas le seul à penser cela. En effet, Théodore abordait le même air surpris qu'aurait pu avoir Harry s'il était en possession de son corps. Mimi continua son inspection du blond sous le regard tendre _\- c'est possible ça ?-_ du blond. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire face à l'expression de son ami châtain, qui se recomposa un visage neutre et se prépara à parler lorsque Mimi s'exclama :

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Mon ami Théodore, le présenta-t-il en le désignant du revers de la main, souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi et il nous a conduit ici.

\- Mes toilettes ne sont pas un lieu de rendez-vous ! » s'écria-t-elle à l'intention du châtain.

Harry était bien heureux que Mimi ne soit pas au courant de sa présence. Pas que ces avances plus que douteuses le dérangent, mais ses changements caractéristiques d'humeur le faisaient légèrement flippé. Oui, le grand et courageux Harry Potter, qui pouvait affronter sans sourciller Voldemort et autre créatures plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, avait peur d'un fantôme. Au moins, peu de personne était au courant de son point faible. Il reporta son intention sur le débat entre Mimi et Théodore qui tentait, assez vainement il faut le dire, de se défendre.

« Je jures que cela n'était pas intentionnel ! Je nous ai conduit ici car c'est l'endroit du château le moins fréquenté et que j'étais pleinement sûr que de toute manière, vous ne rependriez pas notre conversation si nous vous le demandions aimablement. De toute évidence, j'ai surestimé vos capacités humaines, asséna le Slytherin.

\- Comment oses-tu douter de Mimi ! Mimi sait l'importance d'un secret. Mimi protège ceux de Draco ! Tu insultes Mimi ! Mimi va te montrer qu'elle ne répand pas les secrets ! »s'indigna la jeune femme.

Le châtain eut un rictus vainqueur. Harry le félicita intérieurement tandis qu'il entendait les exclamations négatives du blond.

_**« Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ce satané homme des glaces a-t-il pu la manipuler à ce point. Moi qui pensais pouvoir y échapper. Au moins, l'échéance a été retardée ! »**_ soupira-t-il.

'' _ **Allez, tu ne le penses pas !''**_ intervint Harry.

_**« Non, et je suis même heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle pourra m'aider à affronter ce terrifiant serpent. »** _

Harry eut un léger rire en entendant le sérieux feint de sa phrase et toute l'ironie qui en ressortait. Il reporta son regard sur Mimi qui commençait, sans aucune honte, à faire des avances aux châtains qui devenait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Il rit de nouveau et calma, ainsi, inconsciemment le blond qui commençait, tout de même, à appréhender son entrevu prochaine.

Finalement, la conversation de Mimi et Théodore cessa et tous les deux se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le blond qui avait tenté de s'enfuir. Il s'arrêta donc à deux pas de la porte et se fit ramener de force par son collègue Slytherin dans le centre de la pièce. Ce dernier planta son regard marron dans celui gris orageux de Draco.

'' _ **Je ne pensais pas qu'il était réellement possible d'hypnotiser quelqu'un avec les yeux. Tu es sur que ton ami ne s'appelle pas Kaa ?''**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ s'enquit le blond intrigué et acquiesçant aux paroles du brun.

Si son ami ne tentait pas de l'hypnotiser, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était d'ailleurs en train de faiblir. Il comprenait mieux les autres élèves qui préféraient ne pas croiser son regard. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté cette étrange capacité que possédait son ami, il aurait préféré ne pas le faire dans ces circonstance, ou jamais, au choix.

'' _ **Pour rien, c'est juste qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à chanter : « Ait confianccccccceeeeee, croit en moiiiiiiiiiii. »**_ **,''** chanta de nouveau très mal le brun, _ **''et nous ne rentrouvrions en face du serpent du Livre de la jungle. S'il fait cela, je t'appelle Mowgli''**_

Le blond ne chercha pas à comprendre les paroles du brun, il commençait à céder face au regard pesant de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas la capacité de rétorquer quoi que ce soit à Harry. Cependant, lorsque Théodore murmura ces paroles :

« Draco ait confiance, croit en moi… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de briser le contact et de pousser un rire nerveux, accompagné du rire communicatif du brun. Théodore, parfaitement maître de sa technique d'hypnotisation fut déstabilisé. Il était rare que quelqu'un lui résiste, il l'était encore plus de voir son ami rire. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement que le blond se fiche de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et commença à taper du pied pour montrer son agacement et son impatience.

'' _ **T'as vu, il la fait ! Il l'a dit ! C'est un serpent un vrai ! Alors, le petit Mowgli va tomber dans le piège ?''**_ s'enquit Harry hilare.

_**« Ton blabla est incompréhensible ! »**_ s'agaça le blond _._ _ **« Je ne m'appelle pas Mowgli ! D'ailleurs qui est-ce ce Mowgli ? »**_

'' _ **Mowgli est un jeune garçon ayant été abandonné par ses parents morts dans la jungle. Il va être élevé par des loups, plus particulièrement sa mère adoptive Raksha, et devenir l'enfant de la jungle. Cependant, le terrible tigre, Shere Khan, détestait les hommes. Ce fut pourquoi il décida d'éliminer le petit homme. Les loups, afin de le protéger, demandèrent à la sage et magnifique panthère Bagheera de le ramener au village humain le plus près. Mowgli partit avec Bagheera mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa destination, il voulut s'enfuir. Il fit connaissance d'une troupe militaire complètement chtarbée d'éléphants et devint ami avec le petit de la troupe. Il repartit, lorsqu'il perdit la troupe et se retrouva en face de Kaa, un python hypnotiseur qui manqua de le manger lorsque un énorme ours, Baloo, le sauva. Ce dernier se mit en tête de lui enseigner la Loi de la jungle en commençant à chanter : « Il en faut peuuuu pour êtreeee heureuuuux, vraimmennnt trèèèès peuuu pour être heureuuuuxxxx. Il faut se saaaaatisfaireeeeee du nécésssairrreeee… »,''**_ essaya de s'appliquer le brun.

_**« Assez ! »**_ supplia le blond.

Harry soupira un coup. Il n'était pas si mauvais tout de même.

'' _ **Mmh mmh, mais Bagheera le retrouva,''**_ reprit-il _ **''et il se fit alors enlevé dans son bain par des singes, complètement alité du cerveau, qui désirait devenir des hommes en prenant connaissance de la maîtrise du feu. Mowgli, ne sachant pas faire du feu, se fit attaquer, mais de nouveau sauver par Baloo et Bagheera. Alors, Bagheera fit un sermon à Baloo et ce dernier décida d'emmener le petit homme chez ses confrères. Mowgli s'enfuit alors et se retrouva dans une plaine avec quatre vautours, sopranos qui décidèrent de devenir son ami lorsqu'il leur raconta être seul. Tous les cinq allaient donc mourir de faim en chantant lorsque Shere Khan arriva et que Mowgli le tua, utilisant le feu provoqué par la foudre qui était tombé sur le seul arbre d'un plaine aride de plus de 100 km2. Bien sûr, il ne pleuvait pas ce fut pourquoi, le feu ne s'éteignit pas. Baloo qui était arrivé pour l'aider était blessé. Dans toute sa bêtise, Mowgli le crut mort et Bagheera le récupéra faisant l'éloge de l'ours. Baloo se réveilla alors et la menace éloigné, ils repartirent chez les loups. Mais en chemin, Mowgli vit une jeune humaine et tomba amoureux. Il alla donc dans le village des hommes alors que pendant une heure et demie de film, il s'enfuit pour ne pas y aller. Pour moi c'est assez contradictoire, mais nous n'allons pas philosopher sur l'esprit d'un jeune garçon d'environs 10 ans.''**_ Harry fit une courte pause et reprit : _**''Bien sûr, c'est la version de Walt Disney, je peux tout aussi bien te raconter celle de l'auteur original, là, Mowgli va de lui-même tuer le tigre pour sauver ses frères loups, quoi que je ne suis même pas sûr que ce ne soit pas une autre histoire romancée…''**_

_**« C'est bon ! Stop ! J'en ai assez entendu. En tout cas, toi tu es Bagheera, un félin bien emmerdant ! »**_ le coupa Draco.

Théodore était légèrement, quoi que plus que beaucoup, en train de perdre patience. Draco se fichait de lui joyeusement, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Il se racla donc la gorge fortement et s'exclama :

« Je te saurais gré de m'écouter DRACO !

\- Mais je suis tout ouïe, rétorqua placidement le blond essayant de retrouver son self-control.

\- Bien j'aimerais maintenant une explication.

-…

\- J'exige une explication, dit-il avec agacement.

-…

\- Draco dit moi, tout de suite ! s'énerva le châtain.

\- Bon, d'accords ! céda le blond. Mais de toute manière, je ne vois pas sur quoi tu veux des explications car tu sais déjà.

\- Je sais, je sais, ce sont de grand mots ! Je ne sais rien. Je suppose que tu es devenu Deatheater. Je n'ai que des su-po-si-tions ! expliqua-t-il comme à un enfant.

\- Tu sais très bien quelles sont justes tes satanées suppositions, s'exaspéra Draco.

\- Toutes ?

\- Toutes !

\- Alors tu es un eunuque qui a décidé de se mettre au french cancan et qui est devenu le fiancé de face de serpent. C'est pourquoi tu es à ce point dégouté par ta nouvelle condition et que tu préfères perdre ta beauté pour que le vieux n'ait plus envie de toi ! J'ai raison ? s'enquit le châtain avec un regard innocent.

\- Non, mais t'es malades ! s'écria Malfoy complètement outré et laissant tombé toute civilité.

\- Alors expliques moi.

\- Bien, j'ai été intronisé pendant les vacances.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux ton air de martyre et de je-sais-tout et de monsieur-je-suis-plus-important-que-les-autres et de….

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupa Draco en sifflant.

_-_ Et en quoi le fait d'avoir accompli ton rêve de respecter les vœux de tes parents te rend malade ?

\- J'ai une mission.

\- Bravo pour toi ! Mais tu ne m'en parleras pas sinon j'irais tout raconter à l'Ordre du phénix car j'ai des idées politiques inverses. Je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Tu as tout compris, acquiesça le blond.

\- Bien, je suppose que cette discutions est terminée. »

Draco hocha de la tête et Théodore soupira. Il se rapprocha de son ami, lui posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il serra légèrement et déclara :

« Je te conseil tout de même : si tu ne veux pas, c'est ton choix. Tu peux choisir. Tu as le choix, assura le châtain alors que Draco allait rétorquer quelque chose. Et si tu ne veux pas, tu peux aller voir Dumbledore. Tu peux aussi nous le dire à nous tous. Enfin, surtout à Blaise et à moi, et peut-être à Millicent, même si on ne peut savoir ce qu'elle pense elle. Bon évite Pansy, on sait jamais si elle ne va pas t'encourager davantage à t'autodétruire. Et puis, je ne sais pas si Vincent et Grégory pourrait vraiment te venir en aide. Mais nous, nous sommes là. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je sais, le rassura Draco.

\- Alors vient nous voir plus souvent. Blaise est un idiot. Il n'a peut-être pas compris mais il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. »

Le blond acquiesça et tous deux ressortir sous le regard attendri de Mimi. Le brun resta silencieux un certain temps, un légers sourire sur les lèvres. Ils marchèrent en silence en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Sinon, tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Et bien je dois…, commença-t-il à dire, mais voyant le regard appuyer du châtain sur lui il poursuivit, faire le devoir de potion mais j'ai encore une semaine !

\- Parfait ! Ce soir nous organiserons un petit truc tous ensemble. Une de nos soirées, comme avant !

\- D'accords. »

Il y eut un léger silence avant que le blond ne s'arrête à une intersection et s'exclame :

« J'ai un truc à aller vérifier avant d'aller manger. Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle. »

Le Slytherin acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. Le blond se dirigea vers un couloir du septième étage. Harry retint son souffle. Allait-il enfin savoir ce que fabriquait le blond dans cette salle. Dobby et Kreature n'avait, pour cela, pas été d'une grande aide. Il vit le mur de la salle sur demande et attendit patiemment que le blond se mette en mouvement. Ce dernier commença ses allers et retour tout en pensant :

_**« Je veux trouver l'armoire à disparaître… Je veux trouver l'armoire à disparaître… Je veux trouver l'armoire à disparaître… »** _

'' _ **La quoi ?''**_ ne put s'empêcher le brun de demander, alors qu'il se rappelait de sa discutions avec monsieur Weasley. Il avait compris que cette armoire ne servait qu'à ce cacher, alors pourquoi… ? Et puis, elle était chez Barjow  & Beurk.

_**« L'armoire à disparaître. L'armoire grâce à laquelle, je vais faire pénétrer les Deatheaters dans Hogwarts à la fin de l'année. »**_ répondit calmement Draco alors qu'il refermait les portes derrière lui **.** _ **« Je veux que personne ne puisse me trouver… Je veux que personne ne puisse me trouver… Je veux que personne ne puisse me trouver… »**_

Ainsi, c'était ça sa mission. Faire rentrer des Deatheater dans Hogwarts. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas satisfait. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Il le sentait. Cela ne pouvait pas à ce point affecter le blond et Severus Snape. Pourtant, il ne rajouta rien. Observant avec une certaine fascination le décor de la salle. Il y avait énormément de chose. Bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il aperçut même à un détour les pièces d'échec avec lesquels il s'était battu en première année. Soudain, le corps s'arrêta. Il se tenait devant une belle armoire, à l'apparence étrange. Le blond retira une immense tapisserie de dessus et se rapprocha. Il sortit sa baguette et alla s'emparer de livres qui trainaient par là. Il déposa plusieurs livres à l'intérieur de l'armoire et la referma. Il pointa l'armoire de sa baguette et prononça une formule.

_« Armonia passus »_

Il l'a répéta plusieurs fois avant de rouvrir la porte. Les livres avaient disparu. Il recommença une nouvelle fois. Il rouvrit la porte, les livres étaient de nouveau là, en parfaite position, même si légèrement décalée de leur endroit d'origine.

_**« Il faudra que je passe à l'étape supérieur. »**_ Le blond reprit les livres et alla les reposer parmi tout le brique-à-braque. _**« Il faudra que je teste sur un être vivant. Mais si cela ne marche pas… Je ne veux même pas y penser. »**_ Il soupira un coup et referma l'armoire. Il replaça le tapi dessus pour la cacher et ressortit de la salle sur demande.

'' _ **Comment l'armoire va-t-elle t'aider à faire pénétrer les Deatheaters ?''**_ demanda le brun qui, alors qu'il aurait dû être en colère, était curieux.

_**« Elle forme un passage avec celle qui est chez Barjow & Beurk. Il me suffit de la réparer. »** _

'' _ **Tu ne veux pas réussir ?''**_ demanda le brun alors qu'il sentait une réticence dans l'esprit de Draco.

_**« Non. Je ne veux pas. Mais je ne peux pas échouer. Si je le fais, il tuera ma mère et il me tuera. »** _

'' _ **Et si ta mère se retrouve en sécurité ?''**_

_**« C'est impossible. »** _

'' _ **Rien est impossible lorsque l'on sait à qui parler.''**_ rétorqua le brun.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il ne restait que peu de temps au blond pour se nourrir. Cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter plus que ça et il se dirigea vers la table de Slytherin. Une grande partie des habitants de Hogwarts était présent, Harry pensa presque que les seuls absent étaient Draco, le professeur Slughorn, l'infermière et lui. Il rejoignit le basané qui lui fit un sourire joyeux et un hochement de tête entendu. Dès qu'il posa ses fesses sur le banc, il fut assailli de question par le basané sur ce qu'il préférait faire le soir même. Le blond y répondit avec un certain mal aise mais entrain.

_**« J'ai eu le temps de m'occuper de l'armoire, je pourrai rester avec eux ce soir. »** _

Il commença donc à se servir d'un plat, une bonne part de choux de Bruxelles pour être plus précis, alors que le brun salivait déjà sur les lasagnes. Harry voyant cela déglutit et s'empressa d'interrompre le blond dans son geste, alors qu'il portait une première fourchette à ses lèvres.

'' _ **Il en est hors de question Malfoy ! Tu n'avaleras pas ça.''**_

_**« Qu'y a–t-il encore ? »**_ demanda-t-il en reposant sa fourchette sous le regard sceptique et curieux des autres Slytherin.

'' _ **Des CHOUX DE BRUXELLES ? Hors de question !''**_

_**« Arrête de faire ta fine bouche. C'est un met délicieux. »**_ répondit-il en rapprochant de nouveau sa fourchette de sa bouche.

'' _ **NON ! NON ! Non ! Et non ! Sinon je te raconte la fin de Blanche Neige !''**_ menaça le brun.

Draco soupira et céda. Il repoussa donc son assiette sous le regard inquiet de ses amis Slytherin. Pansy, en face de lui s'enquit :

« Draco, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il avec agacement.

\- Draco, tu hésites à manger tes choux, presque ton plat préféré, lui rappela Millicent.

\- Oui, mais vois-tu, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'essayer à de nouvelle chose !

\- Comme quoi ? s'enquit Blaise tout aussi surpris mais récupérant l'assiette de son ami pour la finir.

'' _ **Lasagne !''**_

_**« QUOI ? Non, il en est hors de question, c'est indigne de mon rang ! »** _

'' _ **Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais te raconter. J'ai promis de ne pas te dire la fin de Blanche Neige. Le Livre De La Jungle s'est déjà fait. Tiens, j'ai trouvé ! Il était une fois, dans une lointaine bourgade, un château.''**_ débuta le brun alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils. _**''Le Roi de ce royaume et le Roi du royaume voisin se concertèrent pour unir leur deux peuples. Ils trouvèrent donc une solution. Ils allaient marier, le prince Philipe, alors âgé de 5 ans, à la princesse Aurore, alors âgés de 15 semaines. Les deux royaumes organisèrent donc un bal en vue de célébrer ce magnifique mariage arrangé et les fiançailles des deux enfants. Durant ce bal, sept bonne fée vinrent donner une bénédiction à la princesse Aurore qui venait de naitre car elles se trouvaient être ses marraines. La première lui donna la beauté. La deuxième, lui offrit un esprit sage. La troisième, une grâce indescriptible. La quatrième, le don naturel de la dance. La cinquième, une voix digne des plus grands chanteuse et, la sixième, la possibilité de jouer à n'importe quel instrument de musique. Enfin, ça c'est dans le conte. Parce que vois-tu, dans la version Waltdisnerienne, il n'y a que trois fée. Enfin bref, alors que la dernière allait lui octroyer quelque chose de futile, une affreuse méchante sorcière, toute de noire vêtue, qui ressemble vachement à Snape maintenant que j'y réfléchis, fit irruption. Elle prédit que le jour de son 16ième anniversaire, la jeune fille se piquerait le doigt à l'aiguille d'un tison et mourrait ! La dernière fée décida de modifier son veux. Au lieu que la jeune fille ne meurt, elle tomberait dans un profond sommeil, entrainant tout son peuple avec elle, et dormirait pendant 100 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jeune prince vienne les délivrer du sort en l'embrassant. Chose assez stupide puisque c'est le prince Philipe, plus vieux qui doit la délivrer avec son baiser d'amour. Et que 100 ans plus tard, il sera mort. Bien sûr, cela veut dire qu'après 100 ans tout le royaume mourra. Ce qui au lieu de tuer une simple fille, tuera des millions de gens. Mais, c'est un conte, donc tout va bien finir !''**_

_**« Ok ! Stop ! »** _

« Lasagnes, répondit précipitamment le blond.

\- Mais, tu dis toujours que ce n'est pas un plat digne de ton palet ! se surprit Pansy.

\- Oui, et bien je vais tester ! répondit Draco avec agacement alors qu'Harry souriait dans sa tête.

\- Tu es certain que tout va bien ? s'enquit tout de même Millicent.

\- Vous allez arrêter oui ? J'ai le droit d'expérimenter ! »

Sur ces paroles, il se saisit d'une bonne part de lasagne. Il observa avec réticence son assiette avant d'enfoncer sa fourchette dans le plat.

_**« Vraiment ? »** _

'' _ **Alors, les parents de la petite Aurore décidèrent de supprimer tous les tissons du royaume. Mais pour plus de sécurité, ils la firent grandirent hors du royaume. Elle rencontra le prince Philipe dans les bois et ils tombèrent amoureux. Philipe était un original et ne voulait pas se marier avec la princesse Aurore qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Le jour de son 16**_ _ **ième**_ _ **anniversaire. Elle revint au royaume pour le fêter. Bien évidemment, c'est complétement stupide, car le danger est le jour de son 16ième anniversaire au royaume !''**_

_**« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! »** _

'' _ **Et bah nan !''**_

Le blond déglutit le plus discrètement possible et mit dans sa bouche la première fourchette. Il écarquilla alors imperceptiblement les yeux.

_**« C'est moins mauvais que je l'aurais cru. »** _

'' _ **Quelle mauvaise fois !''**_

_**« Absolument pas. »** _

'' _ **Draco Lucius Malfoy…''**_ le rappela à l'ordre Harry.

_**« Bon, c'est délicieux. Bien meilleur que les choux, mais ça ne correspond pas à mon rang ! »** _

'' _ **Alors arrête de râler et profite pour une fois.''**_ lui conseilla le brun.

Le blond s'exécuta sous le regard stupéfait des Slytherin. Ils commencèrent cependant à parler. Ils continuèrent le repas ainsi jusqu'au désert. Là, le blond décida de prendre la salade de fruit lorsqu'il sentit une résistance dans son bras. Harry, lui, avait le regard fixé sur la tarte à la mélasse dans le champ de vision du blond. Oubliant sa condition, il voulut attraper la part de tarte, mais sentit une résistance. Tous deux luttèrent un certain temps sans se rendre compte que l'autre était la cause de leur contrainte. Finalement, Harry remarqua la difficulté du blond et relâcha sa prise. Draco put de nouveau bouger son bras comme il l'entendait. Le brun décida de tester sa nouvelle capacité, intrigué par celle-ci. Il s'intéressa donc au deuxième bras du blond qu'il réussit à faire plier puis retomber le long de son corps. Amusé, il tenta de nouveau l'expérience, puis, réalisant que le blond se servait de cette immonde salade de fruit, il bloqua ses mouvements.

'' _ **Je veux de la tarte à la Mélasse. Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois !''**_

_**« Il en est hors de question. Ce que tu peux être buté des fois ! »** _

'' _ **Tu avais accepté ce matin. Tu n'as juste pas eu le temps de la manger !''**_ le contredit le brun avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Trop pris dans leur dispute, ni le blond, ni le brun ne remarquèrent les yeux exorbités des Slytherin à proximité et qui fixait tous Draco.

_**« Tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres non ? Restez une voix attentive et en fond sonore ?! »** _

'' _ **Non, je suis moi !''**_ lui répondit sur le ton de l'évidence le brun.

_**« C'est vrai tu es toi ! Mais ne pourrais-tu pas être toi selon ma définition du toi ? »**_ s'enquit avec colère le blond.

'' _ **Mmmh… laisse-moi réfléchir ? … Non !''**_ s'énerva à son tour le brun. _**''Tu n'as qu'à ne pas être un petit con prétentieux !''**_

« PARDON ? De quoi m'as-tu traité ? s'égosilla le blond.

\- Mais nous ne t'avons pas parlé, » tenta de lui répondre Blaise qui l'observait toujours étrangement.

Cependant, son intervention ne sortit pas le blond de sa colère. De toute évidence, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il continuait de parler tout seul.

« Je suis un aristocrate moi ! Je ne suis pas un sale prétentieux ! Je sais ce que je vaux et je vaux largement l'estime que je me porte. Alors garde tes avis pour toi espèce d'analphabète ! Tu ne connais rien à la grâce et au monde des classes supérieures alors ne vient par ramener ta grande bouche ! il fit une courte pause avant que son visage ne change totalement d'expression sous le regard consterné de tous les Slytherin. _Mais bien sûr ! C'est moi l'analphabète. Toi, gracieux ? Laisse-moi rire Malfoy ! Je tiens à te préciser que tu as plus un balai dans le cul qu'autre chose !_ cracha le blond alors que la table des Ravenclaw derrière lui se joignait aux Slytherin pour une belle imitation collective du poisson. JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! cria Draco faisant cesser toutes les conversations. _JE ME PERMETS TOUT SEUL !_ rajouta-t-il alors que tous le fixait avec hébétude. MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER ? _Nan ! J'aime trop te faire chier !_ Sale imbécile ! cracha le blond. _Oh, le petit aristo coincé du cul s'énerve…. Tu sais, je me demande ce que dirait papa Malfoy s'il l'apprenait. Oh, attends, je sais déjà ce qu'il ferait en fait…_ il ne finit pas sa phrase mais se redressa d'un coup, tous les regards des personnes présente dans la grande salle se fixant sur lui. FERME LA POTTY !

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapitre 3

« Je suis un aristocrate moi ! Je ne suis pas un sale prétentieux ! Je sais ce que je vaux et je vaux largement l'estime que je me porte. Alors garde tes avis pour toi espèce d'analphabète ! Tu ne connais rien à la grâce et au monde des classes supérieures alors ne vient par ramener ta grande bouche ! il fit une courte pause avant que son visage ne change totalement d'expression sous le regard consterné de tous les Slytherin. _Mais bien sûr ! C'est moi l'analphabète. Toi, gracieux ? Laisse-moi rire Malfoy ! Je tiens à te préciser que tu as plus un balai dans le cul qu'autre chose !_ cracha le blond alors que la table des Ravenclaw derrière lui se joignait aux Slytherin pour une belle imitation collective du poisson. JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! cria Draco faisant cesser toutes les conversations. _JE ME PERMETS TOUT SEUL !_ rajouta-t-il alors que tous le fixait avec hébétude. MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER ? _Nan ! J'aime trop te faire chier !_ Sale imbécile ! cracha le blond. _Oh, le petit aristo coincé du cul s'énerve…. Tu sais, je me demande ce que dirait papa Malfoy s'il l'apprenait. Oh, attends, je sais déjà ce qu'il ferait en fait…_ il ne finit pas sa phrase mais se redressa d'un coup, tous les regards des personnes présente dans la grande salle se fixant sur lui. FERME LA POTTY !

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? » s'enquit avec une voix un peu incertaine le directeur.

Draco tourna son regard dans la direction du vieille homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Il se tourna vers Théodore, qui le fixait les yeux rond, et lui demanda avec un regard apeuré :

« Dit-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ?

\- … schizophrénie…, réussit à répondre le châtain.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! _Langage Malfoy_ ! intervint de nouveau le brun, amusé par la situation. Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? _Moi je veux bien, mais si tu ne veux pas passer pour un dingue tu auras besoin de moi,_ répondit le brun faisant hausser les épaules aux blonds sous le regard fixe de toute l'assemblée

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? l'interpella de nouveau le directeur.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? » lui répondit le blond avec toute sa classe Malfoyenne.

Le directeur le scruta du regard et une lueur malicieuse s'insinua dans son regard :

« Voulez-vous bien me suivre, Monsieur, je pense que vous avez quelque chose à me dire. »

Le blond déglutit.

_**« Il ne peut pas savoir, hein ? »** _

'' _ **Si tu parles de toi voulant faire rentrer des Deatheaters dans Hogwarts, je ne pense pas non. Mais si tu parles de ma présence, je pense que si…''**_ répondit avec sagesse le brun.

Draco suivit donc le directeur hors de la Grande salle, Harry constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à manger sa tarte à la mélasse. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils n'allèrent pas dans le bureau du directeur, mais à l'infirmerie. Le blond ralentit le pas lorsqu'il remarqua que le directeur avait un regard plus que pétillant, signe qu'il allait souffrir. Harry, expérimenté dans le décodage du Dumby, comprit rapidement que ce dernier avait trouvé un moyen de rapprocher les maisons. Il soupira intérieurement et attendit avec une certaine anxiété le verdict.

Ils arrivèrent donc, silencieux, devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent et découvrirent Mme Pomfrey devant le corps d'Harry, s'affairant à ils ne savaient quoi.

« Poppy ? s'enquit Dumbledore alors qu'il se rapprochait légèrement inquiet, de son infirmière.

\- Albus, ce n'est pas le moment ! Potter s'agite dans son coma.

\- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, répondit posément le vieil homme.

\- Nous ? reprit avec incrédulité Pomfrey en se retournant pour leur faire face.

\- Oui, je crains que l'âme d'Harry ne soit allée se réfugier dans le corps de Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Hein ? répondirent l'infirmière et le blond.

\- Comment ça, l'esprit de Potter est dans mon corps ? » demanda le blond palissant fortement.

'' _ **C'est bon, ce n'est pas la mer à boire !''**_ s'agaça le dit Potter.

_**« TU ES VRAIMENT POTTER ?! »**_ se scandalisa Draco rassemblant tout son self contrôle.

'' _ **EH ! Cris pas comme ça ! Ça résonne dans ton cerveau.''**_

_**« Comment as-tu osé pénétrer dans mes pensées ?! »** _

'' _ **Je ne me suis pas invité tout seul, c'est à cause de notre duel, DE TON SORT !''**_ contrecarra le brun.

_**« Oh bien sûr, c'est de ma faute ! Qui est-ce qui a envoyé ce sort de découpe ? »** _

'' _ **C'est sûr que le tien était nettement moins dangereux !''**_ répliqua le brun.

_**« C'était un sort de confusion crétin ! »** _

''… _**Ce n'était pas volontaire de toutes manières ! Si tu n'étais pas toi, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! »**_ répondit Harry avec humeur.

_**« Espèce de Veracrasse ambulant. »**_ cracha finalement le blond perdant tous selfs contrôles. _**« Tu aurais pu me tuer ! »**_

'' _ **J'aurais pas fait exprès ! Imbécile de blond peroxydé.''**_ s'énerva Harry oubliant toute culpabilité.

_**« Mes cheveux t'emmerdent ! Au moins, moi, je n'ai pas une serpillère à la place. »** _

'' _ **Le genre coiffé-décoiffé, tu connais pas ?''**_

_**« Toi c'est la brosse à cheveux que tu n'as jamais rencontré ! »** _

'' _ **Crétin !''**_

_**« Balafré ! »** _

'' _ **Connard !''**_

_**« Binoclard ! »** _

'' _ **Espèce de consanguin !''**_

_**« Sang-mêlé casse-couille ! »** _

'' _ **Espèce de… de Slytherin !''**_

_**« Quelle réplique ! Ton cerveau a déjà épuisé toutes tes connaissances ? »** _

'' _ **Mon cerveau te dit d'aller te faire foutre ! Espèce d'empoté coincé du cul et chieur de première !''**_

_**« Imbécile complètement inconscient possédant un petit poids à la place du cerveau, des culs de bouteilles devant les yeux et une brosse à chiotte sur la tête ! »** _

'' _ **Abruti d'apprenti Deatheater, qui aime se trainer au pied d'un crétin de sang-mêlé, énervant petit narcissique, prétentieux, menteurs et fils à papa !''**_

FIN FLASH BACK

_**« …JE… NE… SUIS… PAS… PRETENTIEUX ! »** _

'' _ **Il n'y a que contre cela que tu te défends ?''**_ s'amusa le Gryffindor.

_**« Je ne suis pas non-plus un Deatheater qui aime servir Voldemort. Et j'aurais cru que tu l'aurais compris après tout ce temps ! »**_ répliqua le blond blessé par les paroles du Gryffindor.

'' _ **Je… Je suis désolé….''**_ s'excusa Harry en réalisant la portée de ses paroles. _**''Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu te comportes comme ça… Enfin, en publique… Je…''**_ tenta le brun tout en s'emmêlant dans ses pensées.

_**« Bon, écoute Potter ! Dumbledore et Pomfrey me regardent étrangement donc nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. »** _

« C'est vrai, remarqua avec un certain émerveillement l'infermière.

\- Oui, je pense que durant leur duel en Défense contre les forces du mal, l'âme d'Harry s'est attachée à une partie de la magie de Monsieur Malfoy. Lorsque nous avons lancé le sort de réunification de l'âme sur Harry, nous avons dû envoyer le reste de son âme présente dans son propre corps dans celui de Draco, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Venez avec moi Monsieur Malfoy. » ordonna Poppy en acquiesçant aux paroles du vieil homme.

Le blond s'exécuta et, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un des lits et retirait sa robe comme demandé par Pomfrey, il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Il s'entendit alors dire :

« _Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi m'avoir lancé un sortilège d'unification de l'âme ?_ questionna Harry ête avec ça Potter ! » s'exclama le blond alors que Dumbledore et Pomfrey le regardaient incrédule mais soulagé.

Ceci avait dû être une confirmation à leur supposition.

'' _ **Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est mon corps, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter !''**_

_**« Pas en utilisant ma bouche ! »** _

'' _ **Tu acceptes de faire transmetteur ?''**_

_**« Je ne suis pas à ton service ! »** _

'' _ **Tu étais plus sympathique avant de savoir qu'il s'agissait vraiment de moi.''**_ remarqua le brun avec une pointe de déception. _**''Tu me hais à ce point ?''**_

_**« Potter ! Tu sais ce que je cache et tu… »**_ fit Draco, incrédule.

'' _ **Je ne dirais rien.''**_ promis le brun. ' _ **'Et pour l'instant, ce qui me préoccupe le plus est de savoir si oui ou non je pourrais un jour regagner mon corps.''**_

_**« Attends, tu pourrais rester dans le mien pour toujours ? »**_ eut peur le Slytherin.

'' _ **C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir !''**_ fit remarquer Harry.

_**« Bon, d'accords, tu peux parler à ma place… »**_ commença le blond alors que le brun entamait une dance de la joie intérieure. _**« Mais, je décide quand. »**_

'' _ **D'accords.''**_

Ils finirent leur conversation au même instant où Pomfrey et Dumbledore reprenaient leur esprit. Voir Draco Malfoy ainsi, c'est-à-dire poli et aimable, les avait plus que choqués. Ce fut Dumbledore qui expliqua la situation.

« Lorsqu'hier, tu es arrivé à l'infirmerie, tu es resté inconscient un long moment, puis tu as repris vie mais d'une manière quelque peu, in-orthodoxe.

\- _C'est-à-dire Professeur ?_

\- Tu gassouillais Harry, » lui annonça avec sérieux le directeur vissant son regard dans celui du blond.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et de dire :

« Tu avais régressé Potter. _Malfoy !_ s'énerva le Gryffindor.

\- Tout à fait Monsieur Malfoy. Nous avons donc cherché à comprendre pourquoi et le professeur Snape nous a expliqué les circonstances en détails. Il avait reconnu les sorts que vous aviez utilisés et qui s'étaient mélangés : Sort de découpe et sort de confusion. Le sort qui t'a frappé, Harry, devait être un sort qui découpait ton âme. Le sort de confusion fait se désorienter l'âme, mais pas la faire sortir du corps, expliqua le professeur voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux gris. Comme vous étiez lié par votre magie, l'âme qui a été découpé a dû se réfugier dans le corps à porter : celui de Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Et quel sort m'aurait touché ? demanda le blond alors que sa tête, commandée par Harry, acquiesçait.

\- Le professeur Snape nous a parlé de ce sort raté que vous aviez subi en deuxième année. Le sort qui vous a atteint devait être ce même sort de découpe, cependant, la partie affectée a dû être celle de cette conscience qui est donc, nous le supposons à présent, dans le corps d'Harry.

\- Je suis donc débarrassé de ce problème.

\- Tout à fait. »

_**« Et bien tu sers parfois Potter ! »** _

'' _ **Je suis certain que cela va te manquer.''**_

_**« Être enfin seul dans ma tête va être un grand soulagement. »** _

'' _ **Mais cela va te manquer !''**_

_**« Elle était bien trop agaçante pour que cela ne me manque ! »** _

'' _ **La mauvaise foi est de retour…''**_

_**« Mmmmh… peut-être… »**_ murmura finalement le blond avec honnêteté.

Le brun eut un sourire à en faire damner un saint, mais ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'était qu'à ce moment, ce même sourire s'affichait sur le visage de Draco qui boudait silencieusement et qu'il faillit faire tomber dans les pommes le plus grands sorcier de tous les temps : Dumbledore.

« Comment regagnera-il son corps ? s'enquit cependant le blond.

\- L'âme est liée au corps par l'esprit, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose à son âme, son corps réagit. Lorsque son corps sera prêt, et l'esprit assez fort, l'âme retournera dans le corps. Mais pour cela, il faut que l'âme et le corps soient à proximité.

\- _Quand est-ce que cela se passera ?_ s'enquit Harry n'ayant pas vraiment compris.

\- Lorsque vous dormirez.

\- Donc, vous voulez que nous restions à l'infirmerie ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui.

\- _Il en est hors de question !_ s'exclama le brun.

\- Harry ?

\- _Oui, il est hors de question qu'il reste à l'infirmerie. Il a déjà quelque chose de prévu et je ne serais pas une raison pour qu'il l'évite !_

\- Mais Harry…

\- Potter, ce n'est qu'une soirée, ils ne m'en voudront pas…

\- Malfoy ? demanda le professeur tentant de suivre la conversation.

\- _Ils s'inquiètent pour toi et, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grande salle, ce n'est pas comme si m'a présence dans ton corps était un secret. Donc, tu iras, je verrais comment se déroule une soirée Slytherin ET tu rassureras Zabini,_ dit-il mouchant toutes tentatives du blond.

\- Ecoute Harry, vous devez être à proximité, le dortoir des Slytherin est trop éloigné.

\- _On aura qu'à emmener mon corps chez les Slytherin. Ils ne me feront rien si Malfoy leur demande_ , répondit le brun avec sagesse.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? lui demanda Dumbledore pour avoir son approbation.

\- Faîtes comme vous voulez, cracha-t-il las.

\- Bien, c'est convenu.

\- Albus, veuillez sortir maintenant, que j'examine Monsieur Malfoy, » le convia l'infirmière.

Le Directeur s'exécuta à regret. Il devait trouver cette situation passablement drôle. Cependant, avant de passer la porte de l'infirmerie, il se retourna et déclara :

« Bien évidement, cette situation doit rester secrète Monsieur Malfoy. Vous ne devez en aucun cas ébruiter la situation de Monsieur Potter et sa présence dans votre dortoir. Je vous autorise à en parler à certain de vos amis pour éviter de mauvaise surprise. »

Le blond acquiesça en retour.

_**« Comme si je voulais que tout le monde sache que Potter est dans ma tête ! »** _

'' _ **C'est vrai qu'il est préférable qu'ils pensent que tu es schizophrène.''**_ s'amusa Harry.

Draco sembla réaliser ses paroles car il s'exclama intérieurement :

_**« Oh putain l'enflure ! »** _

'' _ **Je ne savais pas ton vocabulaire fourni de cette manière Malfoy.''**_

_**« Oh toi, va te faire foutre ! »** _

'' _ **Avec ton corps ? Ce serait étrange tu ne penses pas ?''**_ s'enquit le Gryffindor qui semblait plus que bien s'amuser de la situation.

_**« Que… »**_ s'horrifia Draco. _**« Ne pense même pas faire des choses étranges avec MON corps. »**_

'' _ **C'était une blague Malfoy, mais en y repensant.''**_ minauda le brun. _**''Que pourrais-je bien faire avec ton corps ? Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !''**_

_**« Il est hors de question que je te laisse de nouveau le contrôle. »** _

Le blond devait arborer un air horrifié car Mme Pomfrey s'enquit :

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Tout va bien avec Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, nous allons très bien, tous les deux, à mon grand regret, répondit sèchement le blond.

\- Bien, veuillez retirer votre chemise, je vais vérifier que votre magie n'a pas trop été affectée. »

Le blond s'exécuta tandis qu'Harry reprenait contrôle de sa bouche :

« _Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si sa magie était affectée ?_

\- Et bien, lorsque Monsieur Potter regagnera son corps, un lien magique vous liera. Car le fait qu'un corps partage deux âmes et qu'aucun lien ne se soit créé est déjà incroyable et cela m'étonne que votre corps, Monsieur Malfoy, ne soit pas encore affecté. Cependant, si la magie de Monsieur Potter a suivi son âme, vous n'y échapperait pas. Les magies sont facilement missiles, c'est-à-dire, qu'il est très ardu de les différencier l'une de l'autre. Ainsi, lorsque Monsieur Potter va réintégrer son corps, si votre magie a été affectée, Monsieur Malfoy, une partie de la magie de Monsieur Potter restera dans votre corps, tandis qu'une partie de votre magie l'accompagnera. Ce lien, s'il existe, vous permettra de puiser de l'énergie magique l'un chez l'autre.

_\- Mais, mon âme sera complète, aucune partie ne restera chez Malfoy ? N'est-ce pas ?_ s'enquit le brun inquiet.

\- En effet, nous avons effectué le sort de réunification des âmes dans ce but.

\- Bien, tout ça est très bien, mais pourriez-vous vous dépêcher ? » reprit Draco avec sa voix trainante.

L'infirmière ne s'en offusqua pas, maintenant habitué au comportement du blond et s'activa autour de lui. Après quelque sort, Harry et Draco étant restés silencieux, l'infirmière déclara :

« Alors, soit vous n'avez effectivement aucun lien, soit vos magies sont tellement en phase que leur miscibilité était à son maximum et donc que votre magie est effectivement affectée, on ne peut rien dire.

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen de savoir ? s'exaspéra Draco de l'incompétence de Mme Pomfrey.

\- Il faudrait que vous utilisiez une magie que seul Monsieur Potter aurait pu utiliser, pour confirmer mon hypothèse. »

_**« Quelle incompétente ! »**_ râla le blond.

'' _ **Elle fait son travail, et ne donne pas de faux espoir !''**_ répliqua le brun en colère.

Puis, avisant le serpent sur la robe de sorcier de Draco, il eut une idée et prit contrôle des capacités d'élocution du blond et tenta :

« _Est-ce que ça marche ?_ s'enquit le brun.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui marche Potter ? » s'agaça le blond.

'' _ **J'ai parlé Parselmouth''**_ expliqua calmement le brun.

« Tu as parlé quoi ?

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ! intervint Mme Pomfrey. Il semblerait que vous possédiez effectivement une partie de la magie de Monsieur Potter.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ! Je suis lié à cet imbécile ! explosa Draco _. Pour combien de temps ?_ reprit Harry détendant rapidement le corps du blond.

\- Ce lien n'est pas réversible Messieurs, » répondit l'infirmière.

_**« Putain de bordel de merde de cul à chiotte ! »** _

'' _ **Tout à fait d'accords.''**_

_**« Tiens, tu ne me fait pas de remarque sur mon vocabulaire maintenant ? Aurais-tu épuisé tes ressources ? »**_ pensa Draco avec hargne et haine.

Cependant, le brun ne répondit rien. Le blond surpris, remit ses vêtements comme lui demandait l'infermière et reprit :

_**« Eh Oh ? Potter, je te parle ? Ou même maintenant, tu préfères fuir ? »** _

'' _ **Je ne fuis pas, Draco !''**_ rétorqua sèchement le brun.

_**« Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ça le balafré ! »** _

'' _ **Je suis dans ta tête, Draco, je pense que j'ai le droit de te nommer comme je le veux.''**_

_**« Va te faire… »** _

'' _ **Si tu dis foutre, j'y vais de ce pas avec ton corps !''**_ le prévint Harry. Ce dernier aurait presque pu entendre le grincement de dent mentale du blond, alors il déclara : _**''Ecoute, on va passer un marcher. On fait une trêve le temps que je retrouve mon corps. Plus d'insulte, plus de remarques désobligeantes, plus de coup fourré. Je ne prends le contrôle que lorsque tu le veux et lorsque je le veux, tu me laisses faire.''**_

_**« C'est contradictoire ce que tu viens de dire Potter ! »** _

'' _ **Eh bien, lorsque j'aurais besoin du contrôle je le prendrais, mais si tu ne le veux vraiment pas, alors non ! C'est bon ?''**_ reprit avec agacement Harry.

_**« D'accords. »** _

'' _ **Parfait.''**_

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'écoutez oui ou non ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, je disais que vous étiez en sous poids, vous ne mangez pas assez ! le gronda presque la femme. Vous êtes bien trop maigre, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que d'ici la fin de l'année vous nous finissiez anorexique et que vous ne soyez venu me voir plusieurs fois à cause d'anémie. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'accident Potter, vous devriez faire plus attention ! »

Le blond balaya de la main cette intervention, mais le brun ne fut pas d'accords :

« _Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_ demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Que si Draco continue ainsi, sa santé risque de devenir très fragile, trop en ces temps de guerre, Harry.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ? »_

_**« Le lui est dans la pièce ! Potter rend-moi le contrôle ! »** _

'' _ **Pas maintenant !''**_

_**« Ta trêve de merde se finit déjà ? »** _

'' _ **C'est nécessaire DRACO ! Tu ne vas pas bien !''**_

_**« En quoi c'est toi problème ? »** _

'' _ **Je m'inquiète pour toi, je veux t'aider crétin !''**_

Les mots d'Harry surprirent le blond à tel point qu'il ne manifesta plus aucune résistance et laissa le contrôle total au brun. Mme Pomfrey ayant compris comment différencier son interlocuteur grâce à leur expression faciale expliqua :

« Il faut qu'il se remette à manger régulièrement. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il manque de sommeil. Il faudrait qu'il dorme plus, le fait qu'il ne mange et ne dorme pas aggrave son cas. Cependant, je ne peux lui donner des potions de sommeil, il pourrait devenir accro.

\- _Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_ s'enquit Harry en remarquant le trouble de l'infirmière.

\- Ses jambes… Je ne sais pas quel traitement il a pu subir pour arriver à un tel résultat, mais il n'est pas simplement tombé comme il me l'a expliqué. Il va mettre du temps à en guérir, et s'il continue de prendre de la potion antidouleur aussi souvent, il risque…

- _De devenir accro_ , compléta Harry.

\- Tout à fait Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy, vous devez plus prendre soit de vous ! »

Un silence lui répondit. Le corps du blond eut un sourire désolé et renquilla :

« _Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui a dû le choqué plus que de raison._

\- Je vois. Messieurs, vous pouvez y aller. Potter, je vous confie votre corps, emmenez-le chez les Slytherin.

\- _Merci Madame. »_

Harry se dirigea donc vers son propre corps. Marcher avec celui du blond lui apparaissait étrange. Il tenta, vainement et surtout pour tester la force de son hôte, de soulever son propre corps. Soit il était vraiment gros, mais jetant un coup d'œil à son corps de rêve, il rejeta immédiatement l'option. Soit Draco avait vraiment besoin de reprendre du muscle et il était plus rachitique que ce qu'il laissait voir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec agacement et sortit la baguette du blond, espérant qu'il puisse l'utiliser. Il jeta à son corps un sortilège de lévitation et sortit de l'infirmerie tout en remerciant Mme Pomfrey. Cette dernière parut plus que surprise de ces paroles mais acquiesça. Elle avait oublié qu'Harry, lui, était poli.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir menant au cachot, il se fit kidnappé. Lorsqu'il reconnut son agresseur, il soupira en souriant :

« _Hermione, lâche-moi, je peux marcher tout seul._

\- Je le savais, s'exclama-t-elle heureuse.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sais beaucoup de chose, pas la peine de faire comme si tu doutais !_ s'amusa Harry.

\- Harry, tu es dans le corps de Malfoy, » lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle semblait désorientée.

Harry stoppa sa marche, remarquant que oui, il avait oublié. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie le blond n'avait pas montré de signe de vie. Il commença à s'inquiéter un peu.

'' _ **Malfoy ?''**_

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

'' _ **Malfoy ? Eh Oh ? Malfoy ?! Malfoy ?Malfoy ? S'il te plait Malfoy ! Répond ! DRACO !''**_

_**« Ferme-là Potter. »**_ cassa la voix trainante du blond.

'' _ **Oh merci Merlin, t'es encore là !''**_

_**« Tout est de ta faute Potter ! »**_ attaqua le blond.

'' _ **Mais de quoi tu parles ?''**_ s'agaça Harry. Il n'aurait pas dû être heureux qu'il soit encore là finalement.

_**« Parce que tu m'as empêché de reprendre le contrôle j'ai été relégué très loin ! Et tu es poli avec Granger ?! »** _

'' _ **C'est mon amie !''**_ se défendit Harry.

_**« C'est mon corps ! »** _

'' _ **C'est bon, ça va j'ai compris.''**_

_**« Si tu me détruis ma réputation je te…»** _

'' _ **Tu n'as aucune pression de menace Draco.''**_

_**« Ne m'appelle pas DRACO ! »** _

Il reprit sa marche suivant machinalement son amie. Hermione avait repris son sort de lévitation et dirigeait son corps vers le dortoir des Gryffindor. Malfoy reprit à cet instant le contrôle de son corps et stoppa sa marche.

« C'est bon Granger, je reprends le corps de ce cher Potty, déclara-t-il arrêtant Hermione.

\- Malfoy ?

\- En chair et en os, » dit-il avec sarcasme tout en pointant le corps d'Harry de sa baguette.

Il reprit sa marche, le brun volant à sa suite, en se dirigeant vers les cachots. La Gryffindor lui courut après et se mit à son niveau :

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas emmener Harry chez les Slytherin ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- De toute évidence Granger !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas !

\- Je peux et je vais, répondit avec agacement Draco.

\- C'est dangereux pour lui !

\- C'est lui qui a choisi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

_\- Ecoute Hermione, j'ai bien demandé à Draco de m'emmener chez les Slytherin et le professeur Dumbledore était d'accords,_ intervint Harry.

\- Je…Harry ? »

Draco acquiesça avec un sourire mais ne changea pas de direction. Hermione soupira et le suivit. Le blond changea progressivement d'expression et prit un air agacé.

« Granger, tu vas me suivre comme un petit chien encore longtemps ?

\- Comment vas Harry ?

\- Il se porte à merveille, maintenant hors de ma vue ! »

'' _ **Soit poli avec elle Draco, c'est normale qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi''**_ s'énerva Harry.

_**« Ecoute Potter, je n'apprécie absolument pas que tu squattes ma tête alors ne me demande pas de supporter la présence de Granger en plus. »** _

'' _ **Ne m'oblige pas à prendre le contrôle !''**_ le menaça-t-il.

_**« Tu n'oserais pas ! »**_ s'énerva le blond.

'' _ **Tu préfères peut-être que je continue de te raconter mes histoires ?''**_ s'enquit Harry, préférant ne pas lui dire qu'elles étaient muggles.

« Bien, peut-on savoir pourquoi ce crétin a révélé sa présence ? s'enquit le Slytherin alors qu'Hermione réfrénait ses envies de meurtre à son encontre.

\- J'avais compris. »

Le blond hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Slytherin, Hermione recouvrit le corps d'Harry par sa cape d'invisibilité.

« C'est bien pratique, commenta le blond.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu veux rentrer aussi ? s'enquit-il avec ironie.

\- Non, mais j'attends que tu te dépêches de ressortir pour me suivre, » expliqua Hermione ne laissant au blond aucun moyen de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Le blond hocha la tête, ayant laissé le contrôle au brun. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des Slytherin et Malfoy déposa le corps de Potter sur son lit. Il laissa la cape dessus et avisa Théodore et Blaise qui l'observaient étrangement.

« Tu sais, je trouve que déposer un objet invisible sur ton lit ne nous amène absolument pas à mettre ce geste en relation avec ta performance de ce midi, débuta le basané.

\- C'est Potter ? compléta le châtain.

\- Qui d'autre ? s'agaça Draco tout en enlevant la cape du brun devenue inutile, et en la roulant en boule.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous l'honneur d'avoir le corps inconscient, du Survivant dans notre chambre ? s'enquit Nott tout en se rapprochant et en l'observant.

_-_ Pas touche ! prévint le blond. Et pour ta question Théo,… _Parce que son âme est ici !_ répondit Harry tout sourire, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

\- Ah ouais, quand même..., commenta Blaise surpris.

\- Tout à fait, mais je vous expliquerai cela plus en détail plus tard. Maintenant, je dois repartir, ta cher petite Granger m'attend, s'amusa Draco.

\- Hermione ? Tu ne lui feras rien, hein ? » s'enquit le basané tombant de son lit dans son envie de se relever.

Le blond secoua la tête avec amusement et exaspération. Il ressortit et se retrouva face à Hermione qui fusillait du regard quelques Slytherin qui tournaient au coin du couloir. Il se racla la gorge et fit sursauter la brune.

« Bien, allons-y ! lança-t-elle tout en reprenant contenance.

\- Où ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

\- Ecoute, dit-elle se postant devant lui, je sais qu'Harry doit être dans ta tête depuis ce matin, ou peut-être avant encore, elle attendit que le blond n'acquiesce pour poursuivre. Je suppose donc qu'il a enfin découvert ce que tu traficotais et le faisais te suivre depuis le début de l'année. »

Le blond lui lança une méchante œillade alors qu'il demandait à Harry d'une voix froide :

_**« Alors comme ça on me suit depuis le début de l'année ? »** _

'' _ **A raison tu accorderas !''**_ se défendit le brun.

Draco, désabusé, poussa un soupire et hocha la tête répondant affirmativement à la supposition de la Gryffindor. Cette dernière sourit et expliqua :

« Harry se retrouve affublé d'une mission que lui a donné le professeur Dumbledore,….

_\- HERMIONE NON !_ s'écria Harry.

\- Harry, Slughorn ne veut même plus te voir ! C'est une opportunité en or, il n'était pas là pendant votre dispute, il ne peut donc pas soupçonner que se sera à toi qui il parlera !

_\- Mais, Hermione, c'est secret ! Et tu voudrais qu'on en parle à Malfoy ?_ reprit Harry. Ce n'est plus Draco, Potter ? _Oh toi là-ferme !_ Bon, accouche Granger ! _Tu ne vas pas en profiter comme ça ?!_ Et toi, tu es au courant de ma situation. J'avoue que vous m'intriguez maintenant.

\- Bien ! Si tu es d'accords, lança Hermione joyeuse.

_\- Non Herm'_ ! coupa de nouveau Harry.

\- Si Harry ! Malfoy prend le contrôle, je ne veux plus être dérangée. » ordonna-t-elle agacée.

_**« Tu as entendu la petite dame Potter ? Maintenant tu te tais ! »** _

'' _ **Vous êtes tous contre moi !''**_ s'énerva Harry.

« Bien ! Alors écoute. Harry doit récupérer un souvenir du professeur Slughorn.

\- Un souvenir ? demanda le blond surpris.

\- Tout à fait ! Cependant, Harry s'y est très mal pris

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas ! » commenta le blond moqueur.

'' _ **Oh tait-toi !''**_

« Ferme-là Malfoy ! Bien, donc Slughorn ne veut plus le voir.

\- Et alors ? s'enquit le blond mimant l'incompréhension.

\- Et tu pourras peut-être réussir ! s'exclama-t-elle sérieuse et agacée.

\- Tu sais que pour prendre le souvenir de quelqu'un, il faut qu'il soit conscient et consentant ? C'est impossible si la personne ne veut pas. Il faudra avoir beaucoup de chance pour réussir ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est ça ! »

'' _ **Oh non !''**_

« Ça quoi ? s'enquit Draco énervé.

\- Felix Felicis.

_\- Non !_

\- Malfoy, reprend le contrôle !

_\- Tu ne peux pas me brider Hermione, c'est ma potion !_ cria presque le brun.

\- Harry, ne soit pas stupide.

\- Il a raison Granger ! déclara Draco. C'est sa potion, elle est très rare. Il l'utilise comme il veut.

\- Si toi aussi tu t'y mets ! s'agaça la brune.

\- Je vais tout de même essayer, capitula Draco sous le regard furieux de la jeune femme.

\- Parfait, va le voir maintenant, il doit être dans ses appartements.

\- Ça je ne crois pas Granger. »

Sur ces paroles, il la planta dans le couloir. Hermione abasourdit le vit disparaître à l'angle du couloir avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'essayer de le rattraper. Cependant, le blond en avait profité pour passer la cape d'invisibilité du brun et pour s'enfuir discrètement vers la forêt interdite.

_**« Vraiment très pratique ce truc. C'est incroyable. De nombreuse cape porte des sortilèges d'invisibilité, peu fonctionnent d'ailleurs,… Mais là ! »**_ admira Draco tout en testant la cape. Discrètement, il jeta un finite sur la cape mais rien ne se produisit. _**« Par la barbe de Merlin, la culotte de Salazar, et l'épée de Godric ! C'est la vraie.**_ _**Moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende, il va peut-être falloir que je revoie mes contes après tout. Il y a souvent une part de vrai dedans… »**_ pensa le Slytherin.

Harry ne lui fit aucune réflexion comme quoi depuis le début de la journée, lui les revoyait bien et demanda intrigué par toute les élucubrations du blond: _**''De quoi tu parles ?''**_

_**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrai à ta question ! »** _

'' _ **Allez Draco, un peu plus, un peu moins, quelle est la différence ?''**_

_**« La différence est qu'avant je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi ! »**_ grogna le blond.

'' _ **Ok, tu me dis et en contrepartie, je te révèle quelque chose !''**_ négocia Harry.

Le blond resta silencieux le temps qu'il arrive dans le parc du château puis finalement accepta.

'' _ **Alors ?''**_

_**« C'est un conte de Beedle le barde »**_ débuta-t-il. _**« Très connu dans le monde sorcier : le conte des trois frères. »**_

'' _ **Tu pourrais me le raconter ?''**_ s'enquit Harry.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre et enleva la cape. Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à lui reposer la question, il eut une image furtive de madame Malfoy, un sourire doux aux lèvres et sa voix résonna dans la tête du blond :

_« Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire,… »_

_**« Je peux te le raconter, mais je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus entendu. »**_ expliqua le blond semblant sortir de sa rêverie.

'' _ **Je veux bien.''**_ acquiesça doucement Harry encore surpris d'avoir à ce point pénétré les pensées du blond, au point de revivre avec lui un souvenir.

_**« Bien, alors les trois frères voyageaient. Après avoir longuement cheminée, ils atteignirent une rivière… qu'ils ne pouvaient ni traverser à pied, ni à la nage. Sachant l'art de la magie, ils ne jugèrent pas utile de la contourner. De ce fait, ils firent un pont pour traverser. Ils arrivèrent au milieu du pont lorsque la Mort apparut devant eux et leur parla…** _

'' _ **La Mort leur a parlés ?''**_ commenta le brun avec scepticisme.

_**« C'est un conte de fée Potter ! »**_ s'agaça le blond.

'' _ **Pardon, pardon, continue.''**_

_**« Donc,… La Mort aimait beaucoup cette rivière car tous les voyageurs y perdaient la vie, ils étaient trop stupide pour ne pas penser à la contourner apparemment…. Enfin bref, c'est pourquoi, elle fut furieuse de savoir que trois sorciers allaient s'en sortir. Rusée, elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montrés si habile pour s'échapper. Le plus âgé, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda la plus puissante des baguettes, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, digne d'une personne ayant vaincu la mort. La Mort alla vers la rive où se tenait un Sureau et en prit une branche. Elle fit une baguette avec cette dernière et la donna à l'ainé. La baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante des baguettes, était née. Le deuxième frère qui lui était arrogant décida d'humilier un peu plus la mort. Il lui demanda un moyen pour ramener les morts à la vie. Elle prit une pierre de la rivière et la lui donna lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. La Pierre de Résurrection faisait son apparition. Elle s'adressa donc au plus jeune. Ce dernier était le plus humble et le plus sage de la fratrie et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. D'ailleurs, il faut être stupide pour avoir confiance en la mort…. »**_ pensa Draco puis il se reprit : _ **« Hum…hum…. Alors il lui demanda quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle ne puisse le suivre. A contre cœur, elle coupa un morceau de sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité et la lui donna. »**_

'' _ **Attends, attends, attends,… La Mort a une cape d'invisibilité ?''**_

_**« Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'elle aimait courir après les gens tous en leur criant dessus pour leur faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? De plus, c'est un conte Potter ! »** _

'' _ **Oh ça va hein !''**_ s'agaça le brun. _**''Fini''.**_

_**« La Mort laissa donc les trois frères poursuivre leurs chemin. Au bous d'un certain temps, ils se séparèrent, chacun allant vers sa propre destination. L'ainé continua son voyage et alla rejoindre un autre sorcier avec lequel il avait eu querelle. Ils s'affrontèrent et le frère remporta la victoire, laissant son opposant pour mort. Il se venta d'avoir la plus puissante baguette, donnée par la mort elle-même. Le soir même, alors qu'il dormait, abruti par le vin, un autre sorcier pénétra sa chambre vola sa baguette et pour faire bonne mesure, tua le sorcier. Ainsi, la mort prit le premier frère. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul et tourna trois fois la pierre dans sa main. Cette dernière fit apparaître son ancienne fiancée, morte prématurément. Cependant, elle resta triste et morne. Elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Alors il décida de la rejoindre, pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre ensemble véritablement. Ainsi, la mort prit le deuxième frère. Quant au troisième, elle le chercha inlassablement pendant de nombreuses années. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge qu'il enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Il accueillit alors la mort comme une veille amie. »** _

'' _ **Et en quoi cela a rapport avec ma cape ?''**_ s'enquit Harry.

_**« Les trois cadeaux seraient, pour certains, Les Reliques de la Mort. Il est dit que si on parvient à réunir les trois reliques, elles font de nous le maître de la Mort. »** _

'' _ **Et tu penses que ma cape en est une ?''**_

_**« Il n'y a pas trente-six millions de cape d'invisibilité, Potter. Une seule correspond à la définition du conte en tout cas. Une qui durera éternellement, dont tous les sortilèges lancés n'altérerons en rien son efficacité. Les sortilèges des autres capes s'altèrent. Ils durent une petite dizaine d'année, pas plus. La seule existante dans ce monde et à l'origine des rumeurs est celle que je tiens dans ma main. »**_ expliqua le blond avec agacement.

Harry ne répondit rien mais médita ses paroles. Cette cape était dans sa famille depuis des générations lui avait dit Sirius. On se la transmettait de père en fils. Ce n'était peut-être pas si improbable, mais de là à ce qu'elle appartienne à la Mort. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

'' _ **Si tu avais le choix…''**_ commença Harry. _**''Si tu avais le choix, quelle relique aurais-tu voulu avoir ?''**_

_**« La cape. »**_ répondit le blond avec conviction. _**« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te la rendrai ! »**_

'' _ **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la cape ?''**_

_**« Parce qu'elle est plus utile que n'importe quoi. La baguette est bien, certes, mais elle ne vaut pas une autre baguette. Pour moi, la baguette ne fait pas le sorcier. De plus, elle n'apporterait que la jalousie d'autrui. Je n'ai jamais perdu personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de la pierre. Pour toi c'est la pierre, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ demanda le blond doucement.

'' _ **Oui, pour voir mes parents.''**_ acquiesça le brun. _**''Mais selon le conte, la morte n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse de revenir donc…''**_

_**« Donc rien, le deuxième frère est arrogant. Il voulait vivre avec une morte. Si jamais la pierre existe belle et bien, si tu l'as en ta position, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de discuter avec tes parents. Si tu ne les obliges pas à rester dans un monde qui ne leur appartient pas, quel est le problème de les voir de temps en temps ? C'est une sorte de relation longue distance. Il y a juste une différence de monde. »**_ expliqua avec une certaine passion le blond.

'' _ **Comme lorsque tu vis aux Etats-Unis et que ta famille est resté en Angleterre. Tu vas les voir de temps en temps.''**_ illustra Harry, comprenant la prise de position du blond.

_**« Tout à fait »** _

Le brun rigola un peu du ton employé.

_**« Bien, maintenant c'est à toi de me raconter quelque chose. »**_ lui rappela le blond.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapitre 4

'' _ **Tu te souviens de lorsque tu as parlé de la prophétie ?''**_

_**« Oui, tu avais même rajouté un morceau. »**_ acquiesça Malfoy cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il lui parlait de cela.

'' _ **Je n'ai pas rajouté, j'ai complété. C'est belle et bien la suite et fin de la prophétie.''**_ confia Harry.

_**« Tu es bien conscient que le Lord tuerai pour le savoir ? »**_ s'enquit le blond un peu perturbé.

'' _ **Oui, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Ça me surprend moi-même !''**_ déclara-t-il l'empêchant de formuler toute remarque.

_**« Tu as vraiment un grain Potter. »**_ commenta Draco avec moins de hargne que d'ordinaire.

'' _ **Je sais, tu me le dis souvent. Sinon, tu vas voir Slughorn ou pas ?''**_

Le blond pour toute réponse se leva.

_**« Pas encore. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. »** _

'' _ **Alors pourquoi avoir faussé compagnie à Hermione ?''**_

_**« Vraiment Potter ? Tu oses me poser la question ? »**_ s'agaça Draco tout en retournant dans le château, vérifiant que la Gryffindor en question n'était pas dans les parages.

'' _ **Heu… Oui, c'était stupide. Tu es toi.**_ '' remarqua Harry un peu moqueur. _**''Mais j'aurais pensé qu'avec la pression que Zabini exerce sur toi…''**_

_**« Lui et sa stupide admiration. »**_ s'exclama avec rage le blond. _**« Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai insulté sa chère et tendre de sang de bourbe. Depuis j'évite de le dire lorsqu'il est là. Mais, maintenant, même Grégory et Vincent s'y sont mis. Depuis, la moitié des Slytherin l'idolâtre. Ils la trouvent tellement incroyable. Ils sont cinglés ! »**_ pensa le Slytherin.

'' _ **D'où vient cette admiration ? Je veux dire… Elle ne se voit pas, surtout chez Zabini.''**_

_**« Cela ne se voit pas parce qu'il a une manière d'être timide très personnel. »**_ expliqua avec amusement Draco. _**« Pour ton autre question…Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ! »**_ dit-il avec un brin de sadisme.

'' _ **Je lui demanderai ce soir.''**_ accepta Harry.

_**« Que….Non ! Quand tu auras récupéré ton corps ! »**_ ordonna-t-il avec empressement.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il connaissait bien trop le blond maintenant et sentait le coup fourré. Il haussa les épaules mentalement et il observa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il n'était pas souvent allé du côté de la tour Rovenclaw. Ils pénétrèrent une salle de classe totalement occupée par les élèves de la dite maison. Harry observa le rassemblant assez surpris. Tous étaient là, assis à même le sol, de quoi prendre des notes à leur côté, les tables ayant été empilés sur le côté. De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenaient Crabbe et Goyle. Et sur le tableau était écrit : _La stupidité, leçon numéro 6._

'' _ **Heu….''**_ Harry était très surpris. _**''Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?''**_ s'enquit-il ayant peur de la réponse.

Le blond ne répondit rien et s'installa à même le sol, callant son dos contre le mur. Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence se mit en place. Crabbe s'avança alors et se racla la gorge, une image apparaissant sur la toile blanche à ses côtés.

« Bienvenu pour cette sixième leçon sur la stupidité. Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué la dernière fois, être stupide n'est pas seulement naturel, cela peut être feint ou volontaire. Nous parlerons donc aujourd'hui plus en détail de cela.

\- En effet, puisque nous apparaissons stupides face à la plus part des personnes, il nous est possible de feindre l'imbécilité. Etre stupide n'est pas seulement ne pas savoir, c'est aussi ne pas comprendre. Ainsi, lorsque l'on n'essaye pas de comprendre, on peut devenir stupide.

\- C'est grâce à…. » continua Vincent.

Ainsi, Harry découvrit avec horreur que les deux Slytherin enseignaient aux Rovenclaw comment était la vie lorsqu'on était stupide. Draco lui expliqua rapidement que les élèves de la maison de la sagesse s'étaient adressés à eux car la notion d'imbécilité les intriguait. Les Rovenclaw étaient, en effet, curieux pour tout. Ainsi, ces élèves, assis par terre, étaient très intrigués par les deux colosses et les admiraient pour être incapable de penser. Le Gryffindor était, on pouvait le dire, sur le cul. Un peu plus d'une heure passa, alors que les deux Slytherin expliquaient de long en large comment ils faisaient semblant d'être stupide tout en l'étant pour sembler l'être encore plus.

Finalement, alors qu'Harry soufflait de soulagement, Draco sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les serres. Le blond s'emblait détendu et le Gryffindor aurait voulu que cela dure encore un peu. Cependant, il était bien trop curieux.

'' _ **Que fait-on là ?''**_

_**« Ta mission pour récupérer ton foutu souvenir. »**_ répondit le blond agacé.

'' _ **Mais on ne sait pas où est Slughorn.''**_ fit-il remarqué.

_**« C'est là qu'il sera. »** _

'' _ **Comment peux-tu savoir ?''**_ s'enquit le brun.

_**« Notre marché tient toujours ? »**_ demanda le Slytherin avec une pointe de peur. _**« Si je te le dis, tu me révèles quelque chose ? »**_

'' _ **Pourquoi aurait-il changé ?''**_ s'enquit le brun cherchant déjà quelque chose à raconter.

_**« Je veux savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais l'aborder afin de lui remettre une bouteille empoisonnée et pour le placer sous impérium afin qu'il la donne à la personne que je dois tuer. Donc, je connais ses habitudes. »** _

'' _ **Toi aussi tu as un grain.''**_ fut la seule réponse que le cerveau du brun lui permit de prononcer. Il refusait de se mettre en colère.

_**« Je crois que moi-aussi, je te fais confiance sans aucune raison apparente. »**_ expliqua le blond tout en déglutissant.

'' _ **Qui dois-tu tuer Draco ?''**_

_**« Je… »**_ débuta le blond avant de se rétracter.

'' _ **Draco ? S'il te plait. Moi j'ai besoin de savoir.''**_ supplia Harry. _**''Depuis le début de la journée, tu es passé de la case 'salaud complet et à surveiller', à 'Deatheater non-volontaire', puis à 'Malfoy obligé d'effectuer une mission très dangereuse', pour suivre par 'Malfoy dépressif', pour passer par 'Draco qui a besoin d'aider' et finir par 'Draco en qui j'ai confiance'.**_

_**« Tu as vraiment toutes ses cases ? »**_ s'amusa le blond.

'' _ **Draco…''**_ s'agaça le brun.

_**« Je…Je dois… »**_ le Slyhterin prit une grande inspiration et déclara : _**« Je dois tuer Dumbledore. »**_

Harry eut la seule et unique réaction à laquelle le blond n'avait pas pensé. Il explosa de rire. Ce fut donc un Draco se bidonnant que découvrit Horace Slughorn en sortant des serres.

_**« Je suis sérieux Potter ! »** _

Cependant, le brun ne sembla pas le comprendre et continua son spectacle. Draco tenta en vain de reprendre les commandes de son corps. Il se décida donc d'appeler :

_**« Potter ? Potter ! Merde arrête ! Potter ! Potter ! POTTER ! Putain Harry, fait pas chier ! »** _

'' _ **Tu m'as appelé comment ?''**_ s'enquit le Gryffindor alors qu'il arrêtait de rire.

_**« Potter, j'étais sérieux. »**_ reprit le blond alors qu'il s'avançait vers Slughorn, figé sur place de surprise.

'' _ **C'est suicidaire. Il est… immortel, non ? Il ne peut pas mourir !''**_ expliqua le brun.

_**« Tout le monde peut mourir. »** _

'' _ **Mais c'est pas une mission ça, c'est une condamnation à mort ! Et si miraculeusement tu réussis, tu seras considéré comme le pire des Deatheaters et lorsque je vaincrais Voldemort, tu seras condamné !''**_ se scandalisa Harry.

_**« C'est le but d'une punition ! »**_ lui rappela-t-il.

'' _ **Je comprends mieux ta réticence à en parler à Dumbledore.''**_ exposa le brun.

_**« N'est-ce pas. »** _

'' _ **Mais rien ne m'empêchera de lui dire !''**_

_**« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Si tu me dénonces… »** _

'' _ **On te protégera !''**_ lui assura le brun.

_**« Mais qui protégera ma mère et mon père ? »** _

'' _ **Je…''**_ Harry resta pensif puis déclara _ **: ''Je ne lui dirais que si je trouve une solution à ce problème.''**_

Le blond se positionna devant le professeur toujours immobile et lui passa une main devant les yeux. L'homme ne répondit pas. Draco sourit sournoisement et le conduisit vers l'intérieur du château.

_**« J'espère, Potter, que tu te rends compte que je viens de détruire mon unique chance de donner cette foutue bouteille à cet imbécile pour vous aider ! »** _

'' _ **J'apprécie le geste Draco, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?''**_ demanda le brun légèrement inquiet.

_**« Ce que j'avais prévu. »** _

'' _ **Donc… ?''**_ s'enquit de plus de précision le Gryffindor.

_**« J'avais drogué les Acraignices pour que, lorsqu'elles se font attaquer, elles dégagent des toxines dans l'air. Comme il va régulièrement prendre des feuilles de diverses plantes des serres, très rares et chères. J'attendais le moment où il couperait des feuilles d'Acraignice. »** _

'' _ **C'est dangereux ?''**_ demanda le brun un peu perdu.

_**« Non, ce sont des toxines paralysantes. Il restera figé quelques minutes, le temps de l'emmener ailleurs. »** _

'' _ **Je vois.''**_

Le blond conduisit le corps figé du professeur dans ses appartements et se dirigea vers sa malle. Il l'ouvrit et farfouilla un peu avant de trouver la plante qu'il cherchait. Il assit Slughorn sur son canapé et la lui fit manger. Ce dernier sembla reprendre vie. Il se tourna, surpris vers le blond qui s'assura :

« Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, merci mon garçon, répondit-il désorienté.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas certain que Madame Chourave soit très heureuse d'apprendre ce que vous faisiez dans sa serre. Les feuilles de Acraignice sont très couteuses.

\- Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! C'est purement professionnel ! se défendit l'homme.

\- Bien évidemment, » s'amusa le blond.

Il alla pour partir lorsqu'il se fit tirer vers l'arrière. Le professeur lui tenant fermement le bras.

« Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ? Restez un peu mon petit.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Draco avec un sourire vainqueur.

\- Bien, installez-vous, lui proposa-t-il tout en le poussant vers le canapé. Je voudrais vous remerciez de m'avoir aidé.

\- C'est normale. Je m'inquiétais, » dit l'élève.

'' _ **Tu es vraiment un lèche-botte !''**_ remarqua le brun.

_**« Tu veux quelque chose d'efficace ? »**_ s'énerva le blond.

'' _ **Ne le prends pas mal !''**_ se défendit Harry.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? s'enquit le professeur.

\- Rien que vous ne pouvez m'offrir.

\- Que… Oh ! Vous n'y pensez pas. Nous sommes dans l'enceinte de l'école ! fit remarquer l'homme.

\- Parce que j'aurais le droit de boire de l'alcool en votre compagnie ailleurs ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Non, bien entendu. »

Draco lui fit un sourire de connivence et le professeur eut un mouvement de recul. Il déglutit et alla se servir un verre de vin. Il but lentement son verre tout en ne quittant pas le blond du regard.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interpella Draco alors qu'il se réservait un verre.

\- Vous en êtes un, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le professeur tout en vidant rapidement son verre. Ne me mentez pas, vous en êtes un ou allez en devenir un. J'arrive à vous reconnaitre maintenant. Vous et vos airs dégagés, vos manières,…

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

\- Vous êtes venu pour essayer de m'enrôler ? accusa Horace.

\- Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? demanda le blond tout en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut ! s'emporta presque l'homme.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a pas besoin de vous avoir dans ses rangs pour que vous l'aidiez. » commenta Draco.

Slughorn se resservit un verre et le bu d'un coup. Il observa curieusement le blond. Il se remplit de nouveau son verre.

« A ce rythme, je vous conseille de boire à la bouteille, cela va plus vite, indiqua le Slyhterin.

\- J'aimerai comprendre, pourquoi est-ce si important ? se questionna le professeur, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Et bien, par ce que chaque mot est important je dirais, répondit le blond alors qu'il récupérait une bouteille d'alcool un peu plus fort et remplaçait le vin par cette dernière.

\- J'ai tellement honte, » confia-t-il alors qu'il vidait de nouveau son verre et que le blond le lui remplissait.

'' _ **Tu sais que c'est sûrement illégale de bourrer quelqu'un ?''**_ lui demanda le brun.

_**« L'alcool délie les langues, Potter. Et c'est tout ce dont on a besoin. »** _

Le blond observa le professeur finir de nouveau son verre. Il décida qu'il avait assez d'alcool dans le sang pour lui soutirer le souvenir. Il l'empêcha donc de se resservir et s'assit en face de lui, en déplaçant le fauteuil.

« Ne parlons donc pas de cela, parce qu'à vraie dire, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

\- Vous avez raison ! Savez-vous qu'un jour j'ai… »

'' _ **Je ne comprends plus ta technique.''**_ constata Harry alors que le professeur racontait une blague peu marrante.

_**« Je n'aime pas réconforter les gens Potter, qui qu'il soit. De plus… Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment savoir ce que contient ce souvenir. »** _

'' _ **C'est sûr que comme ça, on va y arriver !''**_ lui reprocha-t-il.

_**« Je te rappelle qu'au début tu ne voulais pas m'impliquer ! »** _

'' _ **Oui, mais ça avait l'air de partir si bien.''**_ avoua le brun alors que son interlocuteur mimait l'hilarité en face du professeur, toute en lui servant de nouveau à boire.

« Il met arrivé la même chose, confia alors le blond. Mon cheval, Henry, avait refusé à mon père de le monter. Il avait outrepassé l'ordre et je n'ai jamais vu mon père tenir un rodéo aussi longtemps. C'était ma mère qui m'avait expliqué ce qu'il faisait. J'en ris encore.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Mon père a fini par trois jours coincé au lit.

\- Je parlais de votre cheval, indiqua l'homme.

\- Et bien, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. J'avais un poisson rouge, Francis. Un matin, lorsque je suis allé pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, j'ai retrouvé son bocal vide. Il avait…disparu. C'est ainsi, on suit sa route et soudain… Pouf !... Pouf…, reprit-il un peu ailleurs.

\- _Pouf_ , répéta Harry amusé.

_**« Putain, Potter ! »**_ râla le blond.

'' _ **Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.''**_

« Vous savez, c'était une élève qui m'avait offert Francis. Un soir, j'ai trouvé sur mon bureau un bocal avec juste un fond d'eau et un pétale de fleur. Alors que je regardai, le pétale s'est enfoncé et, juste avant d'atteindre le fond, s'est transformé en un magnifique poisson rouge. C'était magnifique, de la belle magie. C'était un pétale de Fleur de Lys, une Lily.

_\- Comme ma mère ?_ » s'enquit le brun.

_**« Arrête, tu vas tout faire capoter ! »**_ s'agaça le blond.

« C'était Lily Evans qui me l'avait offert, reprit le professeur n'ayant de toute évidence pas entendu l'intervention de son vis-à-vis.

_\- La mère d'Harry Potter ?_ s'enquit le dit Harry.

\- Oui, c'était une sorcière si courageuse. C'est… ce soir-là que Francis a disparu, confia-t-il une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

\- _Vous devriez faire honneur à son courage._

\- J'ai tellement honte. Ils vont me juger, mais ils ne savent pas comment il était déjà à cet âge.

\- Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe ? se proposa alors le blond.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit le professeur.

\- Vous ne voulez pas montrer ce souvenir à Dumbledore ou Potter. Mais si vous me le montrer, je pourrai sélectionner l'information demandé et ainsi, vous ne serez jugé par personne. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que contient ce souvenir, je sais juste que cela parle d… _Horcrux_ , reprit le brun. Vous ferez honneur à la mère de Potter en faisant preuve d'honnêteté, en aidant son camp.

\- Mais vous êtes un… un de ses partisans ! s'indigna le professeur.

\- Parce qu'il faut vraiment choisir un seul camp ? Si on ne fait rien, rien ne changera. Le monde restera noir,… le… _le bocal restera vide à jamais_. Alors, soit vous avez le courage de leur montrer, soit vous me laissez faire, imposa le blond.

\- Je… bégaya le professeur alors qu'il hochait la tête. Vous ne le montrerez à personne ?

\- Je vous donne ma parole. »

Horace sortit sa baguette et une fiole de sa poche. Il retira le souvenir avec l'aide du blond et le lui confia. L'élève et le professeur échangèrent un regard entendu et Draco repartit.

_**« Voilà, mission accompli. »** _

'' _ **Je… Je n'y crois pas…''**_ déclara le Gryffindor incrédule.

_**« Allez Potter ! On va dans la salle de bain des Préfets. »** _

'' _ **Pourquoi faire ?''**_ demanda le brun avec étonnement.

_**« J'ai promis au Professeur de regarder moi-même ce souvenir et de récupérer l'information importante. Il refuse que Dumbledore ne le voit, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cependant, j'ai donné ma parole donc je vais l'appliquer. »** _

'' _ **Je… D'accords. Cependant, je veux que nous allions informer le directeur après !''**_

_**« D'accords. »**_ acquiesça le blond.

'' _ **Et… Pourquoi la salle de bain des Préfets ?''**_ s'enquit Harry avec curiosité.

_**« J'y ai caché une pensine. »** _

'' _ **Pourquoi ?''**_ s'étonna le Gryffindor se demandant pourquoi on aurait besoin d'une pensine dans une salle de bain.

_**« Cela ne te regarde pas ! »** _

'' _ **Allez, Draco ! Pourquoi ?''**_ reprit le brun avec curiosité et insistance.

_**« En… En mémoire de Diggori. Ça te va ?! »**_ céda le blond agacé et gêné à la fois.

'' _ **Comment ça 'En mémoire' ?''**_ demanda le brun sceptique face à sa réponse.

_**« Chez les Sang-purs, pour honorer un homme, on dépose une pensine, comprenant tous les souvenirs de l'homme en question que l'on peut récupérer, dans le lieu représentant son statut sociale. Cédric était un Préfet, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et un champion du Tournois des Trois sorciers. Donc il fallait un endroit qui puisse être seulement utilisé par une personne possédant ses trois qualités : la salle de bain des Préfets. »** _

'' _ **Je comprends,… Je crois.''**_

Ils arrivèrent donc devant la salle de bain des préfets, Draco caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il pénétra la pièce et la ferma à clé, jetant aussi un sort sur la pièce. Il se dirigea vers un coin reculé et en sortit une petite pensine. Il versa le souvenir dedans et plongea sa tête dedans. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une pièce où ils découvrirent Tom Jédusor et Horace Slughorn en train de parler.

PASSAGE DU SOUVENIR : VOIR HARRY POTTER ET LE PRINCE DE SANG MELE !

_**« Alors ? »**_ s'enquit le blond à la sortie du souvenir, tout en récupérant ce dernier et en le mettant dans sa poche. _**« C'est concluant ? »**_

'' _ **C'est une catastrophe !''**_ répondit le brun.

_**« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle… »**_ tenta le Slytherin.

'' _ **Tu as entendu comme moi, non ? Il a séparé son âme en sept !''**_ éructa le Gryffindor.

_**« J'ai surtout compris que ce n'était pas facile à faire… »**_ pensa Draco.

'' _ **Mais s'il a réussi ! Il faudra que… que je le tue sept fois pour en être enfin débarrassé ?!''**_ s'exclama Harry avec désespoir.

_**« … Je te propose qu'on se dépêche d'allé voir le cinglé qui sert de directeur à cette école. »**_ déclara le blond après quelque instant.

Le brun ne répondit rien mais prit le contrôle du corps et se mit à courir.

_**« Arrête-toi Potter ! »**_ s'énerva le blond.

Le paysage défila devant ses yeux rapidement, ainsi que quelques élèves, trop surpris pour réagir. Voilà, ça y était, il allait perdre sa réputation si durement acquise. Soudain, il ressentit une grande douleur dans sa jambe. Harry stoppa sa course, se cassant la figure et il se retrouva face à deux pieds. Il releva lentement la tête pour se retrouver, la bouche ouverte, devant une Hermione folle de rage.

« Harry ! Mais où étiez-vous à la fin ?!

_\- Chez Slughorn… ?_ tenta de répondre le brun peu convaincu.

\- Harry ! Soit sérieux quelques minutes ! C'est très important !

\- Bon, écoute Granger, on l'a ton souvenir alors ne vient pas nous énerver, dit Draco tout en se redressant.

\- C'est vrai ?! » s'enquit la Gryffindore incrédule.

Le blond lui envoya une œillade blasée. Il l'ignora et repartit.

« Non, non, non et non !

\- Quoi encore ?! demanda-t-il agacé.

\- Je veux pouvoir profiter de mon meilleur ami, alors tu vas me suivre.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Pas de non qui tienne ! Harry, tu me suis ? » ordonna-t-elle.

'' _ **Tu as entendu la petite dame ?**_ '' s'enquit le brun hilare.

_**« Alors toi, dès que tu réintègre ton corps je t'égorge ! »** _

'' _ **Moi aussi je t'aime Dracinouchet !''**_

_**« Je t'éviscèrerai ! »**_ menaça le blond.

Durant leur bataille intérieure, Harry avait pris le contrôle et suivait, sifflotant, son amie brune qui retenait avec peine son rire. Discrètement, il lui confia la cape. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ce fut à cet instant que Draco se rendit compte de son non-contrôle.

_**« Potter ! Arrête ça immédiatement. Je refuse de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffindors ! »** _

'' _ **Allez, ça va être drôle. Je veux voir la tête de Ron lorsqu'il te verra parler avec Hermione !''**_ expliqua Harry déjà amusé de la situation à venir.

_**« On avait dit que l'on n'ébruiterait pas la situation ! »**_ rétorqua Draco qui semblait lui aussi avoir envie d'assister à la scène qui lui avait exposé Harry.

'' _ **Oui mais on peut toujours faire croire que tu es un ami !''**_ répondit le brun.

_**« Un… un ami ? Non mais ça ne va pas bien ? Je ne veux pas perdre ma réputation ! »**_ s'insurgea-t-il.

'' _ **De toute manière, lorsque j'aurais recouvert mon corps je te la détruirai ta réputation.''**_

_**« Tu ne… Mais pourquoi ? »**_ demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

'' _ **Parce que je ne te hais plus ! Et je refuse de continuer à t'insulter ainsi alors qu'on pourrait être ami !''**_

_**« Je me disais aussi que c'était une mauvaise blague ! Tu n'es pas vraiment Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ assura le blond.

'' _ **Mais siii !''**_ s'exclama le Gryffindor.

_**« Alors tu devrais peut-être allé voir un psychomage. »**_ conseilla le blond en hochant la tête.

'' _ **Ok. Je comprends. Tu as peur des répercutions pour tes parents…. Cependant, je ne te laisserais pas tomber !''**_

_**« Mais pourquoi ? »**_ supplia-t-il presque.

'' _ **Parce que ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça ! Peut-être est-ce en ayant vu la vie selon ta vision des choses, mais…''**_

_**« D'accords. Mais je refuse toujours de ne mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans cette pièce ! »** _

'' _ **Bien, alors nous allons utiliser la méthode forte !''**_ déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

« _Hermione ! Pousse-le !_ Quoi ? Non !

\- D'accords ! dit-elle tout en poussant le blond vers le tableau et en prononçant le mot de passe.

\- Mais lâchez-moi ! » cria le Slytherin.

Draco dut se débattre intérieurement. Harry et lui menait une telle bataille qu'aucun ne réussit à prendre le contrôle complet. Ce fut donc un Malfoy s'accrochant au mur et marchant dans la pièce qui pénétra, poussé par Hermione, la salle commune des Gryffindors. Tous tournèrent un regard surpris vers lui alors que le blond s'égosillait sur la brunette.

« Granger, lâche-moi !

\- Nope ! répondit-elle tout en secouant la tête et en le tirant à l'intérieur, le tableau s'étant refermé.

\- Laisse-moi partir !

\- Hors de question !

_\- C'est bon Hermione, je capitule !_ déclara Harry avec un grand sourire, tout en relâchant sa prise sur le mur et en se redressant dignement.

\- Je préfère ça ! Viens Draco ! »

Ce fut donc devant le regard stupéfait de toute l'assemblée que le blond et Hermione s'avancèrent vers Ron, au bord de la syncope.

_**« Potter, je te jure que je vais te tuer ! »** _

'' _ **Tant mieux pour toi ! Pour l'instant, laisse-moi m'amuser et profite du spectacle !''**_

Draco se mit alors à bouder tandis que son corps souriait avec amusement aux Gryffindors. La Gryffindor et le Slytherin s'assirent sur le canapé qu'occupait le roux. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait hyper-ventiler.

« _Respire Ron_ , conseilla Harry.

\- Tu…tu…tu, tenta le Weasley tout en pointant son ami du doigt.

\- Un peu de tenu Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Mais….il….Menfin..., » bégaya-t-il tout en jetant un regard désespéré à Hermione.

Cette dernière n'en put plus et explosa de rire vite rejoint par Harry. Les Gryffindors qui étaient restés silencieux depuis l'apparition du blond et les fixaient curieusement restèrent autant figés que Ron face à un Draco Malfoy hilare.

« Bon, nous allons peut-être aller autre part ! » engagea Hermione.

Elle se leva, tira à sa suite Ron et sortit de la salle commune. Draco la suivit et, en passant la porte, fit un signe de tête aux personne présentes dans la pièce. A peine arrivé en bas des escaliers, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire de nouveau sous le regard perdu de Ron.

« _C'est moi Ron !_ lui lança Harry

\- Je vois bien que c'est….comment ça c'est toi ?

\- _C'est moi, Harry !_

\- Comment…. ? » tenta le roux avant de s'écrouler de rire.

Il se reprit et finalement s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

« T'as pris du Polynectar ?

_\- Non, c'est belle et bien le corps de Draco Malfoy. C'est à cause…_

\- Vous êtes là ? » s'enquit Ginny, le coupant dans son élan.

Elle apparut alors devant eux. Elle leur sourit et s'exclama :

« Les gars aimeraient savoir ce qu'il se passe, vraiment !

\- Dit leur que Harry a pris du Polynectar pour nous faire une blague, déclara Hermione. Ton idée était très bonne Ron.

\- Bien, mais sinon, quelle est la vérité ?

_\- Je suis coincé dans le corps de Draco,_ répondit le brun.

\- Harry ? » s'enquit la rousse.

Elle l'observa un instant et le tira à sa suite alors que Ron et Hermione l'observaient surpris. Ce fut à cet instant que Draco réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il s'arrêta donc stoppant la Gryffindore au passage. Elle se retourna surprise.

'' _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''**_ s'agaça le brun.

_**« Je refuse de te laisser avec ta rouquine, comme ça ! C'est mon corps je te rappelle ! »** _

'' _ **Je t'ai promis de ne rien faire de suspect avec…''**_ soupira le brun.

_**« Si tu embrasses ta belette rousse je te jures que je te broie tous les os du corps, avant que tu ne le réintègres. »** _

'' _ **Je ne ferais rien, promis !''**_ reprit Harry. _**''Je dois lui parler.''**_

_**« Bien. »** _

Draco fit donc un sourire à Ginny. La jeune fille rougit fortement et demanda :

« Harry, c'est permanent ? s'enquit la fille.

\- Oui. »

_**« QUOI ? »**_ s'énerva le blond. _**« Déjà qu'on n'était pas censé l'ébruiter, faut pas abuser non plus ! »**_

'' _ **Je veux vérifier quelque chose. Détends-toi.''**_ conseilla le brun.

« Mais, où est Malfoy ?

\- Dans mon corps. Il semblerait que l'échange soit permanent. »

_**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise encore ? »** _

'' _ **Ecoute, je viens de penser à quelque chose, et je veux vérifier que je me suis trompé.''**_

« Oh, je vois.

\- Tu avais autres choses à me demander, continua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle lentement.

\- Non, » déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle lui fit un sourire alors que le blond rapprochait son visage du sien. Elle détourna son visage et dit avec un regard humide :

« Tu me plais beaucoup Harry, mais je ne me suis pas encore remise de ma rupture avec Dean, et puis, tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère. Nous, ça ne peut pas marcher. » déclara-t-elle sous le regard triste de Harry.

_**« Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien… »**_ constata Draco.

« Je comprends, à tout à l'heure Ginny.

\- On se voit plus tard, » compléta la jeune femme tout en partant.

Le blond récupéra les commandes de son corps avec surprise.

_**« Bien, il me semble que tu me doives quelques explications. »**_ invita le Slytherin.

'' _ **Depuis que nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois, Ginny a toujours eu un faible pour moi, d'après Hermione. Cependant, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlé avant l'année dernière, et encore.''**_

_**« Et ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui as raconté ses bêtises. »** _

'' _ **Ginny n'avait pas l'air heureuse lorsque je lui ai dit qui j'étais et que j'étais dans ton corps.''**_

_**« Et ? Je ne vois toujours pas. »** _

'' _ **Cela peut paraître étrange, surtout que je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une vierge effarouchée. Cependant, elle ne s'intéresse apparemment qu'à mon corps.''**_ remarqua tristement le brun.

_**« Une vierge effarouchée ! C'est tout à fait ça. »**_ se moqua le blond.

'' _ **Oh ! Ferme-là ! Allons voir Dumbledore !''**_ s'emporta Harry.

_**« C'est à cause de toi qu'on est encore là. »**_ lui fit-il remarquer.

'' _ **Je sais, je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir…''**_

_**« Si cela peut t'aider. Pour les Sang-purs, l'amour vient après le mariage. »** _

'' _ **C'est horrible !''**_

_**« Oh, ça va ! Bon, on y va ? »**_ s'enquit le blond.

Il se mit alors en marche. Cependant, il n'atteignit jamais la gargouille du directeur car, une fois de plus, il se fit alpagué par un Gryffindor. Se présentait donc devant lui Neville Longbottom, les genoux fléchis et les mains sur les cuisses tentant de reprendre son souffle. Draco haussa un sourcil surpris face à l'apparition. Neville l'observa un moment et dévoila un grand sourire :

« C'est toi Harry ? Les gars m'ont raconté ta courte apparition… J'aurai besoin de ton aide, enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

\- Longbottom…, débuta Draco d'une voix cassante.

\- Merci ! le coupa le brun tout en le tirant avec force à sa suite. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

Le blond le regarda abasourdi le tirer vers l'extérieur du château. Il tenta en vain de protester, le brun lui coupant sans cesse la parole.

« Voilà, j'étais..., » débuta à expliquer le brun alors qu'il se trouvait devant la cabane d'Hagrid.

Cependant il ne put en dire plus voyant l'air peu amène que lui lançait le blond et le regard de dégout qu'il fixait sur sa main enroulé autour de son poignet.

« Maintenant, Longtbottom, tu vas me lâche, lui ordonna posément Draco.

\- Mais Harry…, tenta le brun.

\- Je ne suis pas Potter ! s'écria le blond. Le premier à me confondre avec cet imbécile balafré est vraiment le plus idiot de tous les crétins ! »

'' _ **Merci bien…''**_ commenta Harry.

« Mais… je…

\- Bravo Longbottom, même pas capable de faire une phrase digne de ce nom ! Maintenant, rends-moi mon bras, cracha-t-il tout en tirant fortement sur son poignet.

\- Je…oui, accorda le Gryffindor tout en desserrant sa prise.

\- Bien, » dit-il d'un air satisfait.

Draco repartit alors, laissant un Neville tout penaud et perdu. Alors qu'il se dirigeait une fois de plus vers le bureau du directeur, le blond se fit alpagué par Blaise.

« Tu viens ? s'enquit-il tout en le trainant à sa suite.

\- Blaise…, commença à menacer le Slytherin. _Où va-t-on ?_ demanda Harry curieux.

\- Draco ?

\- _Nope._

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Potter ! se rappela le basané. Nous allons diner.

\- Nous devons…, tenta le blond.

\- Non Draco, tu dois te nourrir, lui fit-il remarquer remarquant le changement de personnalité.

_\- Tu es au courant ?_ se surprit Harry.

\- Qu'il ne mange pas assez ? Bien évidement. Cependant, il n'est pas facile de le forcer, confia le Slytherin.

\- Pourriez-vous arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? »

Son ami lui fit un sourire et il le tira à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent alors devant le groupe au complet des Slytherins. Draco reprit le contrôle et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. A la table des Slytherins, Pansy débuta :

« Alors tu nous honores de ta présence ce soir ?

\- Arrête avec ça ! s'énerva Théodore alors que la brune se renfrognait, puis à l'intention du blond il expliqua : Elle t'en veut de ne pas avoir accepté lorsqu'elle te l'a demandé et de l'avoir fait lorsque nous l'avons fait.

\- Ne soit pas vexée, Pansy, déclara alors Malfoy à sa voisine. Théodore avait des arguments que tu ne possédais pas. »

Elle se tourna alors vers le blond et lui fit un sourire éclatant, avant de lui donner une gifle. Millicent et Blaise ne purent se retenir de pouffer alors que Crabbe et Goyle s'affalaient sur la table en un rire gras. Harry remarqua alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans le Grande Salle les observaient surpris.

'' _ **La baffe n'est pas passée inaperçue. Elle a du culot le petit bulldog.''**_

_**« Je ne veux pas t'entendre faire la moindre remarque, Potter ! »**_ cassa d'un ton acerbe le blond.

'' _ **Cela risque d'être difficile de m'en empêcher, tu remarqueras.''**_ s'amusa le brun qui se découvrait une nouvelle activité détente : 'l'emerdage du Malfoy.'

Draco inspira et expira et, alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose pour moucher Pansy, Potter et au passage toute la Grande Salle, une chouette de l'école hulula. Tous se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle se posait devant un blond fulminant. Ce dernier l'observa avec dégout mais récupéra l'enveloppe qui semblait lui être destinée. L'oiseau de nuit repartit alors et Malfoy déclara à Pansy :

« Ecoute moi bien, je me contre-fiche de te vexer, mais si tu te prétends à ce point mon amie, tu aurais dû, comme Théodore, comprendre ma position !

\- Mais…, commença la brune.

\- Mais tu ne la pas compris et, donc, tu ne peux te prétendre une aussi bonne amie pour te vexer à ce point ! la coupa-t-il. Donc tu retiens tes pulsions primaires et inappropriés, » rajouta-t-il rageusement.

La Slytherin se rembrunit et se renfonça sur sa place alors qu'il fusillait du regard ses autres amis qui avaient osé se moquer de lui ainsi que toute la Grande Salle qui préféra oublier l'incident.

'' _ **La lettre ?**_ '' s'enquit le brun curieux.

_**« C'est personnel un courrier, Potter !**_ » lui rappela-t-il encore en colère.

'' _ **C'est une lettre de l'école, donc elle peut m'être destinée puisque Dumbledore est au courant de notre situation.''**_

_**« Cela peut aussi être de Severus ! »**_ rétorqua le blond. _**« Dans ce cas, il est hors de question que tu la lises. »**_

'' _ **Snape ?''**_ demanda le brun incrédule avant de partir dans un grand rire.

_**« Oui ! Severus ! »**_ s'énerva davantage le blond se servant rapidement à manger.

Le repas se passa en silence, le brun préférant se taire, le temps que Malfoy se calme. Il avait réussi à poser une sorte de trêve et il ne souhaitait pas tout gâcher, alors il l'écoutait insulter copieusement tout l'univers dans ses pensées, patiemment. Cependant, arrivé au dessert, il ne put se retenir de se manifester voyant de nouveau de la Tarte à la Mélasse. Il décida donc de poser sa demande avec tact et délicatesse.

'' _ **Draco, mon cher ami…''**_

_**« Non. »**_ le coupa-t-il tout simplement.

'' _ **Qu…quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !**_ '' se scandalisa le brun.

_**« Si, je sais et la réponse est non. »**_ s'amusa le blond.

'' _ **S'il te plaiiiiiiiit !''**_ supplia le brun.

_**« Hum… laisse-moi savourer ce moment. Harry Potter me suppliant. »** _

'' _ **Sale….Sale Slytherin !''**_

_**« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »** _

'' _ **Bien !''**_ cracha le brun avant de commencer à bouder.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, et alors que le blond allait se servir du dessert, il remarqua :

'' _ **Qui me dis que tu sais ce que je voulais te demander ?''**_

_**« Tu veux que je prenne de ta foutue tarte à la Mélasse. »**_ rétorqua Draco.

'' _ **Oui, certainement, c'est mon met préféré. Mais ce n'était pas ma requête !**_ '' répondit-il avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

_**« Non ? »** _

'' _ **Et bah non ! Moi je voulais que tu regardes l'expéditeur de la lettre, car s'il s'agit vraiment de Dumbledore, cela pourrait se révéler important.''**_

_**« Je ferai cela après le repas. »**_ concéda le blond alors qu'il se servait de l'île flottante. _ **« C'était vraiment tout ce que tu voulais ? »**_ s'enquit-il avec un brin de sadisme dans la voix et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

'' _ **Je te hais Malfoy !''**_ fut la seule réponse du brun avant qu'il ne retourne bouder.

_**« Et moi qui avait stupidement eu peur qu'il me raconte de nouveau une de ses affreuses histoires. »**_ pensa le blond.

_Mais quel con_ ! fut la seule pensée qu'eut Harry alors qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir déjà rendu les armes et que Draco se délectait, lentement, de son dessert favoris.

Tandis qu'ils retournaient vers la salle commune des Slytherins, les amis du blond se remirent à parler, Harry boudant toujours. Malfoy fut heureux de retrouver ses camarades et ils rirent tout le long du chemin. Le Gryffindor arrêta de faire l'enfant de cinq ans lorsque tout le groupe se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

'' _ **Mais… Mon corps n'est pas caché !''**_ s'inquiéta Harry.

« Qu'avez-vous fait du balafré ? murmura le blond à Blaise.

\- On l'a mis sous les draps et on a fermé les rideaux de ton lit. »

_**« Rassuré ? »** _

'' _ **N…Non !''**_ reprit le brun incrédule.

Ils pénétrèrent alors le dortoir et la fête débuta. Cependant, le brun un peu agaçant s'enquit auprès de son hôte de lire la lettre. Ce dernier se décida à s'exécuter car le Potter était une espèce très entêté. Il prit donc la missive et l'ouvrit, tombant rapidement son regard sur le nom de l'expéditeur : _Albus Dumbledore._

'' _ **Et c'est qui qui avait raison, c'est bibi !''**_ chantonna le Gryffindor.

_**« Cesse ses élucubrations stupides ! »** _

'' _ **Bon qu'est-ce que ça dit ?''**_

A SUIVRE…


	6. Chapitre 5

_**« Je déteste quand tu as raison Potter. »** _

'' _ **J'en ai marre que Dumbledore fasse tout rater.''**_ rajouta Harry alors qu'il observait du coin de l'œil les camarades du blond s'amuser par terre, tout en grignotant bonbon et autres sucreries.

En fait la petite fête ressemblait fortement à celle qu'ils faisaient chez les Gryffindor. Le brun était déçu, très déçu. Il pensait découvrir quelque chose de drôle chez les Slytherin, mais non. Après tout, il n'arrêtait pas d'être surpris aujourd'hui. Alors il s'était dit que pour cette soirée, cela allait être… hilarant. Mais non. Il se reconcentra sur la missive de Dumbledore.

_Messieurs Potter et Malfoy,_

_Votre situation va rapidement être réglée et j'espère que vous profitez de votre petite soirée. Cependant, j'ai ouïe dire que vous auriez réglé le petit service que je t'avais demandé Harry._

_C'est pourquoi je vous prierais de venir me voir vers 21h._

_Amusez-vous bien et ne faites pas trop de bêtises._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : Je raffole des suçacides._

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre qu'il aime les suçacides ? »**_ s'enquit le blond avec un certain dégout tout en vérifiant l'heure sur la pendule à l'effigie d'Hermione. Il n'était que 19h30. Ils allaient encore pouvoir profiter de l'ambiance un petit moment, ce qui soulagea Harry. Il était persuadé que la soirée des Slytherin ne pouvait se résumer à ça.

'' _ **C'est le mot de passe.''**_ répondit le brun par réflexe. _**''Comment ai-je pu oublier ?''**_

_**« Oubliez quoi ? De parfaire notre marché ou d'aller parler du souvenir à Dumbledore ? »**_ s'enquit le blond avec moquerie.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le brun ne soupire et réplique sceptique : _**''Les deux apparemment.''**_

_**« Je t'ai confié qui je devais tuer. »**_ lui rappela-t-il agacé.

'' _ **Ah oui, c'est vrai….''**_ acquiesça Harry un peu dans les vapes. _**''Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Quel secret pourrais-je te confier… ''**_

Il observa un instant les six adolescents installés par terre, racontant potin sur potin. Bon, le Gryffindor n'aurait jamais espérer que les vils vipères, les sang-purs aux cœurs de glaces soient les pires commères qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. _Pire que Lavander et les sœurs Parvatil_ , pensa-t-il avec amusement. La fête allait peut-être bien se passer finalement. Puis une idée lui vint en tête et un sourire sadique fleuri sur ses lèvres.

'' _ **Tu connais la Macarena ?''**_

_**« De quoi parles-tu ? »**_ s'enquit le blond intrigué.

Le sourire sadique s'agrandit au point d'être visible sur le visage du blond et d'alarmer ses amis. Tous l'observaient en effet suspicieux. Harry prit alors le contrôle totale du corps du Slytherin et se mit debout. Le mulâtre sembla comprendre la situation et un sourire clairement amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que Théodore lui jetait un regard blasé et que les quatre autres attendaient un geste de sa part comme s'il était le messie. Le Gryffindor se sentit un peu mal de décevoir ainsi leur attente. Après tout, il devait s'agir pour eux d'une soirée très spéciale où ils comptaient bien retrouver leur ami. Mais une promesse était une promesse, alors il commença à se rappeler la musique tandis que Draco s'inquiétait.

_**« Finalement, Potter. A bien y réfléchir, c'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne veux pas savoir. »**_ déclara-t-il avec des sueurs froides tout en tentant, assez vainement, de reprendre possession de son corps.

A bien y réfléchir, ce devait tout de même être extrêmement frustrant de ne pouvoir agir à sa guise avec ses propres membres. Pourtant, le brun haussa les épaules mentalement et se mit en position, donc s'il se souvenait bien…. Les mains en avant, on retourne les paumes, on place les mains sur les épaules, puis sur l'arrière de la tête, on continue en les disposant sur les hanches, puis sur les fesses, puis on se dandine et un demi-tour en sautant. Tout ça en rythme bien évidement tout en se déhanchant. Oui, Harry adorait la Macarena, simple et pratique. Pour ne pas paraitre trop ridicule non-plus, il commença à chantonner le début de la mélodie, puis il se mit à danser :

_« Na na na na nana alegria Macarena_

_Na na nana na nana nananana na cosa buena_

_Na na na na nana alegria Macarena_

_Heeeeeeee Macarena…Ah !_

_Na na na na nana alegria Macarena_

_Na na nana na nana nananana na cosa buena_

_Na na na na nana alegria Macarena_

_Heeeeeeee Macarena…Ah ! »_

Harry était fier de lui, il ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans le drap qui trainait sur le sol. Il se retourna afin de voir la réaction de ses comparses Slytherin et ne fut pas déçu. Théodore Nott, glaciale, solitaire, silencieux, qu'il avait cru sans ami jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le regardait les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, semblant incapable de respirer. Blaise Zabini, être au combien imperméable à l'agréable, un Slytherin quoi, était écroulé par terre, se tenant le ventre et riant d'une voix assez roque, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Le Gryffindor découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie ce que ''mort de rire'' voulait dire.

Puis il posa son regard sur les deux jeunes femmes. Ces dernières portaient sur lui un regard critique et, d'une seule âme, elles attrapèrent un morceau de papier chacune, écrivirent quelques chose dessus puis les levèrent de sorte qu'il puisse lire. 7,5 et 8,7. Ce fut à lui de faire des yeux ronds. Et, tandis qu'il observait les deux gorilles se gratter la tête dans le vain espoir de comprendre quelque chose qu'Harry ne tenta pas de deviner, Pansy Parkinson annonça :

« Belle performance, peut-être un peu trop de déhanché, à mon gout. Des gestes un peu indécis mais parfaitement exécuté. La chorégraphie reste un point à débattre ainsi que la provenance de la chanson. Pour cette magnifique représentation, je donne un 7,5 sur 10.

\- Je suis en tout point d'accord avec ma collaboratrice. Je tiens tout de même à faire remarquer que la justesse de la mélodie était assez bonne ce qui explique ma note élevé pour encourager notre cher Blondinet à persévérer. Je te donne donc un 8,7 sur 10.

\- Cela te fait donc une note de… 16,2. Pas mal, mais ce n'est pas ton meilleur score. Tu ne bats donc pas ton record de 18,4. »

'' _ **Alors comme ça je chante faux ?''**_ s'enquit-il tout de même extrêmement choqué.

_**« Oh ferme là ! »**_ s'agaça le blond qui aurait souhaiter arracher la tête du brun. _**« Pourquoi par Salazar ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter un tel crétin dans mon corps ?! »**_ se plaignit-il alors que le brun se dirigeait vers les deux Slytherin à grands pas et s'exclamait, faisant fi des complaintes de Malfoy.

« _Vous ne connaissez pas la Macarena !_

_-_ La quoi ? s'enquirent les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Bien sûr qu'on connait la Macarena, ce sont des pâtes ! s'exclama Crabbe fier de savoir quelque chose que ses amies ne savaient pas.

- _Non, tu confonds avec les macaronis,_ fit remarquer Harry tout en s'asseyant.

\- Ce sont des pâtisseries, rappela Goyle un doigt en l'air.

\- _Ce sont les macarons…,_ rectifia le brun tout en dévisageant le colosse puis il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et il reprit : _La danse, la Macarena !_

\- Je suis totalement mortifiée, quel genre d'imbécile pourrait inventer une danse pareille, s'exclama Pansy la main sur le cœur.

\- Tu vas arrêter de rire espèce de décérébré ! s'écria alors Millicent tout en frappant de son poing l'épaule de Blaise qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à se calmer.

\- Laisse tomber Milli, déclara son amie avec désespoir. Son cas est incurable. Il n'a de toute manière jamais pu apprécier nos talents à leurs justes valeurs !

\- Là, …hi hi hi hiii….je peux te dire ha ha ha ha… que j'admi hi hi hi…re l'humoriste ! Mmmh mouahahahaha ! réussit à dire le basané.

\- Bien évidement ! s'énerva la brunette.

\- Tout doux Milli, tout doux. Vincent, frappe Blaise veux-tu? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire poli en direction du colosse qui s'était remis à manger.

\- Ha ha….QUOI ? s'étouffa le basané alors que son ami se rapprochait de lui, son visage passant du rouge au blanc. Non, non, non nonnnononononononnnnn ! Vincent non ! s'exclama-t-il tout en reculant, son trajet s'arrêtant alors qu'il touchait le pied du lit.

\- Arrêtez ce cirque ! dit d'une voix posée mais autoritaire Théodore qui avait enfin réussi à faire rentrer ses yeux dans ses globes oculaires.

\- Rabat-joie ! » chouinèrent les deux jeunes femmes alors que Vincent faisait un sourire de remerciement au châtain et se rasseyait.

Draco sourit face aux spectacles de ses amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été ainsi avec eux. Son cœur qui s'était réchauffé à cette vue se serra. Etrangement, Harry, qui avait redonné le contrôle de son corps au blond et riait à gorge déployé dans les pensées de ce dernier, perçut son malaise et s'enquit :

'' _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?''**_

_**« ….comme avant…. »**_ murmura le blond dans ses pensées.

'' _ **Pardon, qu'as-tu dit ?''**_

_**« Rien Potter ! »**_ s'agaça le blond qui était sorti de sa réflexion.

'' _ **Ne t'énerve pas comme ça !''**_ le taquina le brun toujours de bonne humeur.

Il savait bien que le spectacle de la soirée des Slytherin serrait impressionnant, mais là il était subjugué. Au début, il avait cru qu'il allait s'ennuyer énormément et que les Slytherin allaient s'installer autour d'un petit verre de vin avant de parler de sujets non-intéressants, puis il s'était dit que peut-être le cliché allait être dépassé. Mais ça, c'était mieux que tout. Il secoua cependant la tête lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de colère dans la voix du blond.

_**« Tu m'as ridiculisé devant mes amis ! »** _

'' _ **C'était pour animer la fête.''**_

_**« Tu sais Potter, pourquoi je te déteste ? »**_ s'enquit le blond assez amer.

'' _ **Je croyais qu'on avait fait l'impasse sur ça.''**_ fit remarquer le brun toute pointe d'humour disparut. _**''Que tu me faisais confiance.''**_

_**« Confiance ne rime pas avec amour Potter. Je sais qui tu es, ce qui fait que je te fais confiance mais ta capacité à ne pas être sérieux c'est ça qui me fait te haïr. Tu es si… tellement incapable de comprendre les autres… le sérieux d'une situation. »** _

'' _ **Je suis sérieux.''**_ s'agaça le brun.

_**« Non, Potter. Pas quand ce n'est pas pour les autres. »**_ claqua la voix du blond. _**« Quand c'est pour toi, tu perds vite ta clairvoyance. Le marché que nous avons passé pour moi était sérieux. Alors pourquoi ne le serait-il pas pour toi. »**_

'' _ **Je…''**_ débuta Harry alors que le point de vue du blond s'imposait à lui. _**''Je suis désolé. Mais… je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mieux que tu profites de tes amis et il fallait bien que quelqu'un détende l'atmosphère.''**_ expliqua le brun.

_**« ….Je vois. »**_ acquiesça le Slytherin dont la rancœur n'avait toujours pas disparu.

La conversation s'arrêta là, au grand damne d'Harry qui avait l'impression d'avoir commis une énorme erreur et dont la culpabilité lui obstruait la gorge, qu'il n'avait pas, soit dit en passant. Le blond commença alors à parler avec ses amis. Le brun n'y fit pas attention. Malfoy avait raison à son sujet. Il ne devenait sérieux que lorsque les autres étaient en jeu. Si c'était pour lui, tant pis. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce constat. Il avait voulu qu'on fasse attention à lui une seule et unique fois, en cinquième année, lorsque ses rêves avaient été envahis par les pensées de Voldemort. Avant, après, non.

Il avait été cherché la pierre philosophale car cela devait empêcher Voldemort de revenir instaurer sa terreur pour toute la société sorcière. En deuxième année, il était allé dans la chambre pour Ginny. En troisième année, il avait appris à invoquer le patronus pour se défendre mais surtout pour pouvoir défendre les autres. En quatrième année, il n'avait rien fait pour lui, pour complaire à la stupide étique du Tournois et rien d'autre. Et cette année, il n'avait fait que suivre les demandes de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, il s'isolait. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était qu'en présence du blond qu'il faisait quelque chose pour lui-même ainsi que lors des matches de Quidditch. Il voulait le vif, pour sa propre satisfaction. Il suivait Draco pour savoir ce qu'il faisait car il voulait protéger les autres mais surtout parce qu'il le voulait. Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de déverser sa colère : crier sur le blond. Il ne voulait pas de l'attention des autres. Il était aussi égoïste que la plus part des gens, c'était un fait. Mais il ne voulait pas que les autres fassent attention à lui ou ne découvre quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il comprit alors les paroles du blond.

Ses réflexions ne lui plurent que peu. C'était du n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas aussi laxiste que ça tout de même. Il secoua intérieurement la tête et se reconcentra sur les Slytherin. Il allait de toute manière bien prouver au blond qu'il se trompait et pour cela, il avait déjà une petite idée. Un sourire sadique prit place sur le visage du blond alors qu'il parlait des dernières nouvelles de Quidditch avec Théodore qui plissa alors les yeux.

« Potter ? s'enquit-il un peu perturbé.

\- _Oui,_ acquiesça le brun alors que le blond renquillait : Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas rester dans son coin deux secondes, non ?

\- Vous faites une bonne paire, observa le châtain avec un sourire amusé. Mais j'y pense, dans les toilettes…

\- On va dire que Potter à sa propre manière de voir la vie, éluda le blond avant que son ami ne continue.

\- Comment as-tu osé te moquer de moi avec Potty ? réalisa le Slytherin tout en s'énervant.

\- Oublions cet incident. Je ne savais même pas qu'il s'agissait de Potter, se défendit avec une conviction un peu trop grande le bond.

\- Draco…, gronda la voix de Théodore.

\- Mais laisse-les, Théo ! intervint alors Blaise arrivant sur son cheval blanc. Alors Potter, comment trouves-tu cette soirée chez les horribles serpents ? enchaina-t-il empêchant son ami de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

\- _En un mot, intéressante,_ répondit le brun avec l'accord du blond. _Je ne m'imaginais pas ça comme ça, mais pourquoi pas…,_ continua-t-il un peu plus hésitant vers la fin tout en lorgnant sur les quatre autres Slytherin qui poursuivaient le concours des talents, Vincent et Grégory tentant de réaliser une valse. _C'est… C'est toujours comme ça ?_ s'enquit-il tout de même.

\- Oui, » acquiescèrent les deux Slytherin après s'être jeté un regard entendu.

_**« Faux. »**_ rectifia le blond intérieurement. _**« D'habitude il y a un peu plus de boisson. »**_ compléta-t-il alors qu'Harry commençait à penser que les Slytherin se fichaient bien de lui.

« Enfin bref, merci Potter, annonça le basané sous le regard surpris de ses deux compagnons.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

_-_ Pour avoir accepté de laisser venir ton corps ici pour permettre à Draco d'assister à notre soirée, expliqua Blaise.

\- _Pas de problème !_ s'amusa le brun. Bon arrêtez de parler avec le parasite ! rajouta le blond, agacé.

\- Oh, il se sent délaissé le petit ! rigola le basané, avant de se faire frapper l'arrière de la tête par Théodore.

\- Arrêtez avec ça ! le réprimanda le châtain.

\- Rabat joie ! » soupira son ami alors que le blond secouait la tête de dépit.

Ils reprirent leur conversation sur un ton bon enfant. Draco parlait avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres à ses deux amis alors qu'Harry restait en retrait à son plus grand plaisir. Le brun, observant les Slytherins interagirent, repensa à ses propres amis. Il prenait la situation à la légère par ce qu'il savait –enfin c'était d'après Madame Pomfrey- qu'il retournerait rapidement dans son corps. Cependant, il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait dû rester là plus longtemps, sans savoir quand il allait récupérer son corps. Il haussa mentalement les épaules et s'est avec un sourire ravi, intérieur, qu'il se reconcentra sur la conversation de ses camarades.

« Pour dire vrai, ils ont raison, fit remarquer Théodore.

\- N'importe quoi ! nia avec force et conviction Blaise.

\- Pourtant si, leurs arguments sont valables. Lorsque l'insécurité nous guette, que la bêtise nous voile la vue alors notre plaisir nous dicte notre conduite. Malgré ses réactions extrêmes, c'est plutôt un bon choix, expliqua le châtain tout en balayant de la main l'air en face de son ami afin de faire taire ce dernier.

\- On ne peut pas, quand les sentiments sont si présent ne rien remarquer ! s'énerva le basané.

\- Elle n'a qu'à lui dire. Peut-être que là il comprendra. Avec certaine personne, il faut oublier la subtilité !

\- Ce n'est pas pour dire, les interrompit Draco. Mais Théo, tu soutiens les Hufflepuff ?

\- Je ne les soutiens pas. Je démens les propos de Blaise. Et si pour lui prouver qu'il a tort je dois être du même avis que ces blaireaux, alors je le serrais…, dit-il avec une légère pointe de dégout accompagnée de sadisme.

\- Tu préfères être d'accord avec les Hufflepuff plutôt que d'être d'accords avec moi, se plaignit Blaise avec stupéfaction et rancune.

\- Evidemment, répliqua sur un ton docte le châtain.

\- Espèce de Veracrasse ! » s'exclama le basané tout en sautant sur son vis-à-vis.

Le Slytherin réceptionna l'attaquant avec difficulté, tenta de se rattraper au seul objet dans les environs et se retrouva le dos au sol, un drap dans la main et un oreiller sur la tête. Blaise, sur son ami, en profita pour récupérer l'arme et se mit à frapper le châtain de toutes ses forces. Théodore ne se laissa cependant pas faire ainsi et à l'aide du drap immobilisa momentanément son asseyant afin de se procurer sur le lit de Gregory une arme : le traversin. Draco resta un moment interdit devant le spectacle avant de pouffer et de commencer à rire à gorge déployer. Le bruit rameuta l'intention de ses camarades. Millicent leva un sourcil face au spectacle qu'affichait ses trois amis et se leva avec délicatesse avant de s'emparer d'un oreiller sur le lit de Blaise et de le balancer sur la nuque de Pansy. Cette dernière le lui renvoya rapidement en plein visage alors que Grégory et Vincent se mêlaient à la bataille de polochon.

Harry restait lui scotché sur l'image que lui renvoyaient les six Slytherin. Un sentiment étrange de bonheur se propagea en lui, le faisant sursauter. Il remarqua vite que cette sensation ne lui appartenait pas. Le blond était heureux, vraiment. Son rire n'était ni moqueur ni forcé, surprenant de sincérité et cristallin. Le brun l'écouta un instant avant de remarquer que seul le blond ne prenait pas part aux festivités. Il voulut prendre le contrôle du corps du Slytherin afin de le faire participé mais se restreint. Il ne devait pas intervenir, c'était au blond de le faire. Une part de lui se surpris à penser que c'était pour le bien du blond et l'autre lui rétorqua qu'il avait peur de ce que pourrait faire le Slytherin.

Il attendit quelques secondes et finalement se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose finalement. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à agir car le coussin que tenait Pansy lui échappa et s'écrasa avec force sur le visage de Draco. Le blond arrêta de rire tandis que l'objet glissait lamentablement le long de son torse. Il s'en saisit alors avec humeur et le lança de toutes ses forces sur son attaquante.

Leur bataille se transforma rapidement en guerre, et se termina quelques minutes plus tard, l'oreiller de Blaise ayant explosé en mille plumes. Ils restèrent affalés par terre un instant afin de reprendre leur souffle. Finalement, Blaise jeta un sort sur les restes de son oreiller et il se reforma instantanément.

Un silence apaisant se mit en place. Ils restèrent ainsi de longue secondes.

'' _ **Et bien, je suis navré d'arrêter ces festivités, vraiment.''**_ débuta Harry, '' _ **Mais il faut qu'on y aille.''**_

_**« D'accords. »**_ acquiesça le blond tout en regardant l'horloge qui affichait 20h50.

Le blond se leva avec grâce et se dirigea vers la porte comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, il fut arrêté par Blaise qui lui retint le bras. Draco lui tendit la missive du directeur et le basané soupira après l'avoir lu. Il se tourna vers ses amis et déclara :

« Draco et moi avons un petit creux, nous allons à la cuisine, quelqu'un d'autre veut quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, répondit avec un sourire Pansy.

\- Ça ira ! lança joyeusement Millicent.

\- Moi je veux bien…, débuta Grégory.

\- Rien pour Greg et Vince, coupa Théodore. Ni pour moi, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ok, à toute suite ! » acquiesça le basané tout en sortant suivie de Draco.

Ils sortirent rapidement du dortoir et Blaise soupira :

« J'espère pour toi que ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps.

\- Avec Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien, répliqua avec un certain rictus le blond.

\- …Tiens ! remarqua le basané après quelques minutes. Tu ne défends pas ton professeur préféré Potter ?

\- _Pourquoi faire ? C'est la vérité,_ répondit le brun un peu dans ses pensées.

\- Et bien, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, vous seriez tous les deux d'accords à propos de Dumbledore…, remarqua avec incrédulité le basané.

\- Ferme-là Blaise ! » Claqua la voix irritée de Draco.

Le silence prit place et ils continuèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs du château. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Leurs chaussures claquaient contre la pierre froide. En bref, ils marchaient en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé à un croissement, ils entendirent d'autres pas résonner. Heureusement, l'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore passée. Ainsi, ils n'eurent pas à se cacher. Pourtant, Draco se retrouva jeté contre un mur par Blaise qui se précipita afin de sa cacher derrière le coin du mur. Draco se frotta l'épaule qui avait rencontré avec un peu trop de force la pierre et foudroya du regard son ami. Alors qu'il allait commencer à insulté le basané, il entendit des voix. Puis il comprit la réaction de l'autre.

« C'est stupide, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le sache ? Cependant, Alice est comme Hermione, jalouse et stupide.

\- Mais au moins elle a une raison elle. Il était censé sortir avec elle.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comparable, ajouta avec dégout la Hufflpuff.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! intervint Blaise en sortant de l'ombre tandis que Draco poussait un gros soupire. C'est Weasley la cause de tout. Hermione n'est en rien stupide !

\- Mais bien sûr ! soupira avec hargne la première Hufflepuff. Elle ne s'immisce absolument pas dans l'histoire de son ami. Il ne l'aime pas ! Il sort avec Lavander donc elle n'a rien à lui reprocher !

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez être aussi aveugle ! » rétorqua Blaise.

Sur ces paroles, Draco s'éloigna petit à petit. Puis, lorsqu'il fut arrivé de l'autre côté du couloir, le basané et le deux Hufflepuff continuant leur querelle et ne l'ayant pas remarqué, il commença à courir. Rapidement, il arriva devant la gargouille du directeur. Il s'arrêta alors, une douleur fulgurante le prenant à la jambe et il dut se soutenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

'' _ **Aurais-je la joie de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?''**_

_**« Crève. »**_ fut la réponse calme du blond.

Le brun ne renchérit pas et attendit qu'ils arrivent enfin chez Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas trop agacé son hôte sinon il ne pourrait pas parler au directeur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, le blond cracha le mot de passe avant de gravir avec une légère difficulté les marches. _Heureusement que les escaliers monte seul_ , pensa le brun. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte, le directeur les invita à entrer avant même qu'il n'est frappé.

_**« Il demande à quelqu'un d'entrer toutes les cinq minutes ou quoi ? »**_ demanda avec humour le blond.

'' _ **Ça rend paranoïaque ce genre de chose. On ne sait pas si il ne nous espionne pas en permanence.''**_ confia le brun.

Il se retrouva face au regard gâteux de Dumbledore et esquissa une moue agacée. Draco laissa au brun les commandes de son corps sachant pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas une discussion avec le vieil homme.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Harry, vous voilà enfin.

_\- Professeur,_ le salua en retour Harry en hochant la tête.

\- Miss Granger m'a fait parvenir le fait que vous avez récupérer le souvenir du Professeur Slughorn, expliqua le directeur tout en incitant le blond à s'assoir.

\- _En effet, cependant cela n'est pas de mon fait et nous avons dû promettre au professeur de ne le montrer à personne d'autre,_ expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Je vois »

Un silence se mit en place avant que Fumsek ne vienne se poster sur le bureau face à Harry et Draco. Le brun commença alors à expliquer le souvenir. A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, le visage de Dumbledore se décomposait. Ses yeux arrêtèrent de pétiller et il sembla prendre dix ans en quelques secondes. Le brun face à cette réaction ne put que s'inquiéter.

« _Alors ?_ termina le brun. _A-t-il réussi ? Je veux dire…les horcruxs a-t-il réussi à les créer ?_

_-_ Oh oui et pas qu'une fois, déclara le vieillard tout en ouvrant son tiroir. Il a bien réussi et plus d'une fois. Je le savais, mais sept fois ! s'exclama-t-il tout en en sortant une bauge brisée et le journal de Jédusor.

\- _Le livre…. ?_ remarqua le brun avec stupéfaction.

\- C'était un Horcrux oui.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce exactement ? »_ s'enquit-il avec crainte.

_**« De la magie noire, très noire Potter. »**_ répondit le blond.

« Les Horcrux sont des objets dans lesquels sont cachés des parties d'âme. Cela le rend, immortelle. C'est extrêmement compliqué de les créer et encore plus de les détruire, confia l'homme tout en dévoilant sa main noire.

\- _Comment les trouve-t-on ?_ s'enquit le brun comprenant que pour tuer Voldemort il aurait d'abord besoin de détruire ses Horcruxs.

\- Tom les a cachées dans les endroits marquant de son enfance. Ils sont protégés par divers sortilèges. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucune piste, confia l'homme très fatigué.

\- _Je vois, »_ acquiesça le brun.

De nouveau le silence prit place. Harry réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait appris. Le blond semblait en faire de même, mais lui n'avait pas la possibilité de ne pas les partager. Et il en semblait pleinement conscient.

« _**Je n'aurais jamais cru que la plus grande peur de cet homme infâme était la mort. C'est contre un monstre que tu vas devoir te battre. Il n'a plus une âme complète, ce n'est même plus un homme. Pour tous ceux qui suivent un être pareil, un être qui a transgressé l'une des plus grande règles des sang-pur alors qu'il prône leur suprématie. Cela me dégoute. C'est n'importe quoi. Une guerre juste pour la folie d'un homme. »**_

'' _ **Toutes les guerres sont dû à la folie d'un seul et unique homme pourtant ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions dire quoi que ce soit. Car ce n'est pas un seul homme qui fait la guerre, c'est lui qui l'enclenche mais les folies des autres qui la rend aussi conséquente. ''**_ rectifia le brun en se rappelant alors que le blond était un Deatheater.

Une idée lui vint alors que le blond se morigénait ainsi que ses parents pour leur stupidité à avoir plié devant un monstre, même plus humain. Il profita que Draco ne soit pas à l'écoute pour s'adresser aux directeurs et exposer son problème :

« _Pouvez-vous aider Draco ?_

\- Pardon ? s'enquit le vieillard surpris de la demande, cependant son regard trahissait sa surprise feinte.

\- _Vous savez de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ?_ s'enquit-il assez surpris de ce fait.

\- En effet, je suis au courant.

\- _De tout,_ poursuivit-il semblant stupéfait que Dumbledore laisse quelqu'un tenter de l'assassiner se déplacer librement ainsi dans l'école.

\- _Même de votre assassinat ? »_

_«_ _ **POTTER ?! »**_ se récria le blond écoutant enfin la conversation, complètement mortifié.

A SUIVRE…


	7. Chapitre 6

_**« POTTER ?! »**_ se récria le blond écoutant enfin la conversation, complètement mortifié. « _**Tu es complètement malade ! Tu avais promis ! »**_ s'invectiva-t-il.

Intérieurement, il bougeait frénétiquement. Pourtant, son corps restait immobile, confiant.

« Tu as découvert des choses importantes Harry, remarqua Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.

\- _Vous savez_ , » affirma le brun.

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un air las et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry s'exécuta.

« _**Potter rend moi tout de suite l'usage de mon corps. »**_ ordonna Draco avec peu de succès.

'' _ **Je n'ai pas fini. C'est moi qui parle à Dumbledore alors tait-toi.''**_ rétorqua le brun avec autant de force dans la voix.

Le blond se renfrogna un instant avant de voir que, de toute évidence, il ne parviendrait à rien. Il se fit donc de nouveau silencieux, écoutant avec soin la conversation. Dumbledore s'exprima en énigme un certain temps, Harry tentant de lui soutirer des informations comme : pourquoi laissait-il le blond agir, ou encore, pourquoi il semblait l'aider. Parce que, s'il ne l'empêchait pas d'agir, en lui laissant le libre chemin, il l'aidait. C'était logique. Malheureusement ses tentatives furent réduites en échec. Dumbledore savait manier les mots et détourner ses questions avec brio.

« _J'aimerais aider Malfoy à entrer dans l'ordre_ , exposa alors le brun tandis que le directeur semblait être parti dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'as-tu dit Harry ? s'enquit l'homme en levant un sourcils interrogatifs tandis que dans son esprit Malfoy criait « _**Pardon ? »**_ puis il rajouta d'un aire hautain : _**« Merci, mais non-merci. Il en est hors de question Potter ! »**_

_**-**_ _Vous m'avez entendu Professeur_.

**-** Il est volontaire ? » demanda l'homme suspicieux alors qu'il se grattait la barbe.

Dans son esprit, Draco fit un sourire carnassier avant de s'exclamer : _**« Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! »**_

**«** _Oui_ , acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire innocent tandis que Draco s'époumonait : _**« NON ! »**_

**-** Vraiment, se surprit l'homme tandis que le blond continuait de crier : _**« Arrêta ça, Potter. Tu ne peux pas….. »**_ il fut alors coupé par l'homme « Cependant, son rôle est important Harry, avoua-t-il

**-** _Quel est son rôle ? »_ s'enquit le brun alors que de nouveau le Slytherin lui vrillait les tympans : _**« Comment ça j'ai un rôle ? C'est qu'il me manipulerait aussi. Je n'y crois pas ! »**_

Harry agacé par ses interruptions régulières s'écria rapidement :

« _Ferme là Malfoy,_ avant de reprendre à l'encontre du directeur qui lui lança un regard intrigué. _Il est très motivé. Mais qu'elle est son rôle au juste ?_

_-_ Il.., Dumbledore marqua un pause avant de soupirer et de reprendre : Tom lui a ordonné de me tuer afin de m'écarter de son chemin. Cependant, il va devenir maître de ma baguette. Ensuite, pour qu'il puisse lui-même en devenir le maître, il devra le tuer.

_-_ _Pourquoi vouloir être le possesseur de votre baguette ?_ s'enquit Harry un peu déboussolé alors que le blond se faisait étrangement silencieux sûrement très perturbé par l'idée.

_-_ Connais-tu la légende des trois frères de Beedle le Barde ? s'enquit l'homme tout en fixant Harry de ses yeux fatigués.

_-_ _Oui,_ acquiesça Harry se rappelant du conte raconté par le blond et surprenant le directeur, il rajouta donc : _Celui avec les reliques de la mort ?_

_-_ Oui. Tu dois savoir que ces trois reliques existent et sont de puissants objets magiques.

_-_ _Et vous savez où elles sont ? »_ s'enquit-il, puis il se sentit idiot de poser la question.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il fit rapidement le rapprochement entre la baguette du conte et celle pour laquelle se battait Dumbledore et Voldemort. Après s'être fustigé intérieurement, il se souvint aussi de l'admiration de Draco devant sa cape d'invisibilité. En voilà déjà deux de située, manquait plus que la pierre de résurrection. Il secoua la tête alors que Dumbledore allait répondre et se rattrapa :

« _Je veux dire, la pierre de résurrection, vous savez où elle est ? »_

L'homme hocha de la tête, mais voyant le regard inquisiteur de Harry il la secoua. Donc il ne lui dirait pas. Réalisant enfin pourquoi Voldemort avait si peur de Dumbledore et voulait l'éliminer, il reprit la conversation initiale :

_« Et donc, quel est votre plan pour ne pas mourir ? »_

L'homme leva alors sa main noircie par il ne savait quoi et expliqua :

« Les horcruxs sont difficiles à trouver mais encore plus à détruire. Cela va me tuer.

\- _Il n'y a aucun moyen de vous sauver ?_ s'enquit Harry paniqué.

\- Malheureusement non, asséna l'homme tout en secouant la tête. Alors, j'attendrais que Monsieur Malfoy me désarme et Severus viendra me tuer. Ce sera lui que le Lord éliminera et Draco qui aura tout de même possession de ma baguette.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ s'enquit-il curieux, de nombreuse question lui tournant dans la tête.

\- Parce que les baguettes ont leurs propres raisonnements et si quelqu'un désarme un autre homme, la baguette fait de cette personne son nouveau maître. Cependant, cela Voldemort l'ignore. Tout comme pour l'instant il ignore que c'est moi qui l'aie en ma possession. »

Harry eut un instant de blanc avant de demander plus d'explication. L'homme lui sourit avec indulgence et compléta :

« Lorsqu'on est en guerre, il faut toujours prévoir trois coup à l'avance de son adversaire. Je connais Tom, avant de se mesurer à toi, il voudra avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour te battre. Alors il cherchera la baguette et quand il réalisera à qui elle appartenait, il tuera son nouveau propriétaire.

\- _Je vois et le professeur Snape a aussi accepté de se sacrifier ?_ s'enquit-il avec un sourcil sceptique.

\- Tu ne connais pas assez Severus, mais tu comprendras ses motivations. »

Un petit silence se mit en place, Harry n'entendant plus Draco s'inquiéta un peu mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela car il avait autre chose à penser. Finalement, ce fut des coups sur la porte qui leur firent relever la tête. Dumbledore se leva alors et dit d'une voix composée :

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors lentement et ils virent Blaise passer timidement la tête. Il se racla la gorge avec délicatesse et commença :

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais Harry est en train de courir partout dans le château.

_\- Je suis là,_ rappela alors le concerné en plissant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_-_ Ça je n'en doute pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Mais ton corps lui est en train d'essayer de foncer vers la tour des Gryffindor.

_-_ Que voulez-vous dire par essayer ? s'enquit alors le directeur tout en se rapprochant du Slytherin qui ouvrit alors la porte pour les laisser passer.

_-_ Et bien qu'il ne va pas très droit et qu'il tente de lancer des sortilèges en même temps, et pas des plus blancs si j'oses dire, avoua le basané alors que Dumbledore et Harry se précipitait dans l'escaliers tournant.

_-_ Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit alors le directeur tandis qu'ils couraient vers le corps, supposé vide de Harry, guidé par Blaise à pas rapide, l'homme ne pouvant pas vraiment courir.

_-_ Et bien je vous attendais, dit-il tout en regardant Draco possédé par Harry, lorsque je t'ai vu passer. J'ai d'abords été un peu surpris et puis je me suis dit que tu avais surement récupéré ton corps lorsque Pansy, Millicent, Théodore et Gregory sont aussi passés, te courant après et te lançant des stupefix ou des petrificus. Théodore s'est arrêté et m'a expliqué que tu t'étais soudainement relevé et avait commencé à courir. La porte étant sur ton chemin, tu l'avais explosé. Ils ont alors compris que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi et ont suivi tentant de t'immobiliser. Je suis venu vous prévenir. Je crois que Vincent est allé chercher le professeur Snape. »

Harry fut un instant interdit par les dire des Blaise alors que Dumbledore hochait de la tête tout en soupirant. Pourtant un léger sourire vint orner son visage et voyant les regards des adolescents dirigés vers lui, il s'expliqua :

« Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- C'est mon ancienne conscience nommé Granger qui est allé se loger dans le corps de Potter, intervint Draco alors que Blaise lui faisait un sourire heureux de le revoir dans son corps.

\- En effet, cette partie a du se loger chez Harry, » acquiesça Dumbledore.

Blaise fit une moue agacée avant de dire :

« Ce n'est pas ça qui dirige le corps d'Harry. Hermione ne lancerait pas d'impardonnable sur des personnes cherchant juste à l'arrêter, fit-il remarquer.

\- Harry n'avait pas que son propre esprit dans son corps à la base, expliqua alors le directeur, pressant le pas.

\- Non, réalisa alors Malfoy tandis qu'il perdait le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur le visage. Vous voulez dire que c'est vous-savez-qui qui possède le corps de Potter ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Je le crains », fut la seul réponse de Dumbledore avant qu'ils ne hâtent le pas, entendant des cris en provenance du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

'' _ **Comment ça, c'est Voldemort qui skate mon corps ?''**_ répéta incrédule le brun tandis qu'il se battait avec le blond pour récupérer le contrôle. Après un instant de silence et voyant que le blond ne répondait pas, il recommença : _**''Putain Malfoy, accouche !''**_

_**« Premièrement, je ne suis pas une femme Potter. Deuxièmement, es-tu si stupide ? Nous venons d'en parler il y a quelques minutes avec ton grand patron ! »**_ cracha-t-il tout en courant à la suite de Blaise.

'' _ **Je ne suis pas un Horcrux Draco.''**_ Nia-t-il avant de subitement réaliser quelque chose : _**''Attends c'est pour ça que je suis Parselmouth. Je suis un Horcrux. Oh, je vais vomir.''**_

_**« Retient-toi, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être un imbécile. »** _

'' _ **Merci Draco.''**_ ne put que répliquer avec sarcasme Harry.

Ils aperçurent alors le corps d'Harry qui lançait un Avada Kedavra aux professeurs de potions près de la Grosse Dame.

'' _ **S'agit-il vraiment de la réalité où suis-je dans un rêve ?''**_ ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer assez perturber Harry qui avait déjà vu cette scène auparavant dans ses cauchemars.

_**« Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit de mon parrain, crétin ! »** _

'' _ **Désolé mais…''**_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer car son corps venait de les attaquer. Instinctivement, ils s'écartèrent. Voldemort était encerclé par les Slytherins et les deux professeurs. Il lança deux maléfices, un à Draco et l'autre à Snape. Draco l'évita grâce à la présence d'Harry alors que Severus fit apparaître un miroir qui renvoya le sort vers le corps d'Harry qui s'effondra alors, mort.

Draco et Harry observait le corps du brun inerte sur le sol, la baguette ayant roulée à quelques centimètre de sa main. Ils étaient totalement statufiés. Ce fut Blaise qui bougea le premier en se rapprochant du corps du Gryffindor. Il fut arrêté par Dumbledore qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Il m'avait lancé… l'avada Kedavra ? s'exclama stupéfait et incrédule Severus Snape. J'ai… J'ai tué Potter ? » continua-t-il d'une voix profondément choqué.

A ces paroles, Harry débugga face à son corps s'en vie. Il aurait pensé que le professeur de Potion aurait été heureux de le voir mort et pourtant il semblait profondément dévasté. Lui-même ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir. Il était mort ! Enfin, il le mimait bien en tout cas. Le directeur s'approchait lentement de sa dépouille, s'assurant surement que Voldemort ne jouait pas la comédie. Cependant, l'éclair vert qui l'avait frappé ne pouvait être qu'un sortilège de mort. Il déglutit fortement alors que Dumbledore touchait enfin son cou. Le directeur resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, secondes durant lesquels tous les Slytherins se rapprochèrent de lui dans un geste de soutient de toute évidence. Pourquoi ? cela Harry ne le savait, seul Blaise et Théodore savaient qui il était. Pourtant, Pansy passa un main dans la sienne. Grégory lui posa une main forte sur l'épaule et Bullstrode lui massa la nuque tout en lui disant :

« Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller… » elle répéta cela inlassablement, ne sachant pas qui elle tentait de convaincre le plus, lui ou elle.

Le directeur asséna alors la sentence, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Snape. Il était le premier concerné, pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas ?

_**« Calme-toi Potter ! »**_ intervint alors la voix rêche de Draco dans sa tête. Cette simple intervention lui permit de reprendre sa respiration, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

Pourtant, il commença à trembler. La sentence tomba :

« Il est mort, assura Dumbledore. La…. »

Il savait que le directeur continuait de parler mais il ne parvenait plus à entendre quoi que ce soit. Il avait le vertige et continuait de tremblé de plus en plus, son regard était perdu. Il sentait les deux filles se détacher de lui mais la main forte dans son dos ne se retira pas, lui permettant de rester debout. Le monde s'agitait autour de lui, il se sentait secoué, on lui parlait mais lui ne réagissait pas. Il était mort… Ce n'était pas possible, enfin, son corps était mort mais il pouvait retourner dedans, il ne pouvait pas squatter Draco tout le temps. Ils allaient exploser. Il paniquait, il le sentait, sa réaction était achée et si ce n'était par la main de Goyle, il serait effondré sur le sol en position fatale.

« _**Calme-toi Harry. »**_ tenta Draco d'une voix particulièrement douce. _**« Reprend-toi. Tu te rends comptes que tu me fais passer pour un crétin !? »**_ continua-t-il agacé, cela aurait fait rire s'il avait pu respirer correctement, mais il était mort. _**« Un jour, dans une petite maison d'un pays lointain, un enfant vint au monde. La naissance d'un garçon n'était pas exceptionnel en soit mais ce fut l'acte qui l'accompagna qui la rendit incroyable. La mère était une jeune paysanne qui avait accouchée seule, alors que son mari était loin parti à la guerre. Alors qu'elle donnait la vie, la sienne la quittait mais elle ne voulait pas mourir. Alors l'enfant fit un miracle et lui rendit la vie, d'abord abasourdie, la femme en fut enchantée, son fils était un enfant des dieux et possédait leur pouvoir. Le père, guerrier, revint et découvrit son fils et ses talents. Ils vécurent heureux pendant dix ans jusqu'à ce que la mère ne meure subitement. Le guerrier accusa son fils et l'envoya au loin. Dans son malheur, l'enfant tomba dans la mer pour ne jamais en ressortir. Dix ans plus tard, son père mourut à son tour et l'enfant rencontra une princesse, celle du royaume voisin, cette dernière lui demanda le secret de ses pouvoir et alors, il avoua : 'J'exécute les vœux mais ceux qui ne me paye pas n'ont que dix ans avant que leur âme ne me revienne'. 'Que fais-tu des âmes qui te sont données ?' s'enquit alors la princesse tandis qu'elle se rapprochait curieuse. 'Je les peaufine et lorsque je les trouve à maturité je les utilise pour ceux qui font le vœu de donner la vie.' La princesse demanda alors : 'Je veux donner la vie à la plus belle âme que tu aies, à qui appartenait-elle ?' Il lui répondit rapidement : 'A ma mère.' La princesse acquiesça et demanda : 'Que puis-je te donner en échange ?' 'Un successeur.' Fut sa réponse. 'Pourquoi ?'s'enquit la princesse. 'Pour que je puisse mourir mais que les vœux des hommes puissent perdurer.' Avoua-t-il. 'Soit, mon enfant sera ton héritier.' Accorda-t-elle alors qu'il lui donnait sa mère. La princesse allait partir et lui rejoindre la mer lorsqu'elle posa une dernière question : 'Qui es-tu ?' L'homme lui sourit avant d'avouer 'Je suis ce qui fait l'homme : l'espoir.' Dix ans plus tard, le jeune prince reçut son héritage, il devint l'espoir du royaume mais aussi devint sa perte. Car l'espoir apporte mais reprend tout autant. »**_

'' _ **D'où vient cette histoire ?''**_ s'enquit Harry qui avait totalement arrêté de réfléchir à sa propre mort. Il savait qu'il était calmé maintenant, mais sa curiosité reprenait le dessus.

_**« De l'espoir d'un homme. »**_ fut la seule réponse de Draco avant qu'il ne reprenne. _**« Maintenant que tu es calmé, il faut que tu entendes les explications de Dumbledore. »**_

'' _ **De quoi… ?''**_ voulut s'enquérir Harry avant de remarquer que tous avaient le regard tourné vers lui dans une expression inquiète.

Dumbledore le regard un instant avant de dire doucement :

« L'horcrux est mort. Ton corps va bien Harry. Tu pourras y retourner ce soir, comme prévu. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu restes à l'infirmerie. »

Harry acquiesça ne sachant pas que dire. Il n'était pas mort, donc tout allait bien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se sentir pousser vers l'infirmerie par plusieurs mains plus ou moins fortes. Pansy, Millicent, Grégory, Vincent, Blaise et Théodore le soutenaient tout autant qu'ils ne le poussaient vers le repère de Pomona. Il observa Snape soulever délicatement son corps à l'aide d'un sortilège et les suivre alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la marche. Draco n'avait pas tenté de reprendre le contrôle et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il appréciait fortement de pouvoir rester accroché à la réalité et non relégué au fond du cerveau du blond. On l'installa sur un lit alors que l'infirmière lui criait dans les oreilles, tous les Slytherins furent renvoyés de l'infirmerie avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.

Harry dans le corps de Draco était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Ils les avaient toujours trouvés peu confortable, mais l'avantage d'être dans le corps de Draco était qu'au moins il rentrait dedans.

_**« Je ne suis pas si petit ! »**_ grogna Draco

'' _ **Aurai-je pensé à haute voix ?''**_ s'enquit-il un peu surpris.

_**« Non,**_ » grogna-t-il. _**« Je commence à entendre tes pensées, c'est toi qui es aux commandes de mon corps, tu ne dois plus entendre les miennes. Non ? »**_

Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais en effet, il n'entendait plus rien. Alors il laissa son esprit filer au fond du cerveau du blond. Les pensées du blond bien que tumultueuse l'apaisait. Alors, bien qu'il se le soit interdit jusque-là, il se laissa aspirer par les pensées du Slytherin, plus particulièrement se fut un souvenir auquel le blond devait pensées qui s'imposa à lui.

- _Si tu souhaites rentrer à la maison sans problème, tu n'as qu'à transplanter avec ta baguette dans cette pièce, c'est la seule qui nous soit absolument réservée et où les sécurités de la maison sont adaptées pour pouvoir t'accueillir Draco, annonça une voix douce._

_-Je sais mère, je sais._

_Une douce caresse se fit sur sa joue alors que des yeux gris claires le fixaient avec amour._

_-Tu n'as pas à le faire._

_-Si mère._

_Elle le sera alors fermement dans ses bras. Draco enfouit son nez dans les doux cheveux blond de sa mère. Il respira une douce odeur de rose et de jasmin avant de s'écarter._

_-Prenez soit de vous mère._

_-Ne fait rien de stupide Draco et prends soit de toi. Tu ne seras pas tout seul._

_-Je sais. Je vous aime_

En entendant cela, Harry s'extirpa du souvenir autant qu'il le put. Ceci était trop personnel pour être exposé.

_**« Pourquoi avoir parlé à Dumbledore ? »** _

'' _ **Je veux te sauver, même si tu ne veux pas l'être.''**_ Expliqua-t-il d'une voix décidée et qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Le blond du le comprendre car il s'enquit :

« _**Comment vas-tu ? »**_

'' _ **Mieux, cela fait étrange de se penser mort, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais sortir de ton corps et que nous finirions par mourir tous les deux. J'ai paniqué.''**_

_**« C'est compréhensible. »** _

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant qu'Harry ne dise :

'' _ **Merci.''**_

_**« Pour ? »**_ s'enquit Draco surpris par ses paroles.

'' _ **Pour ton histoire, tu m'as tiré de mes pensées et tu m'as fais me concentrer sur autre chose. Alors merci.''**_

Draco ne répondit rien, mais ayant le contrôle de son corps, se déshabilla pour être plus confortable. Il s'allongea sous les draps du lit, son regard se posant sur le corps allongé de Potter à côté.

'' _ **Demain j'y retourne, t'inquiète pas !''**_ lança-t-il avec amusement.

Pourtant, le blond ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de détailler le visage du brun. S'il avait été dans son corps, Harry en aurait rougis mais heureusement, il n'y était pas. Alors il put se voir à travers les yeux du blond. Il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, il le savait. Après ses dernières années où son corps avait enfin pu se développer, il était devenu grand et plus musclé. Vraiment, Harry était fier de lui. Mais son visage n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Pourtant le blond fixait ses yeux fermés, son nez plus que banal, ses lèvres légèrement charnues, ses oreilles ? Non mais franchement, il lui regardait les oreilles ? Son regard atterrit sur ses cheveux qui était plus que décoiffés. Pas qu'ils les aient été un jour, mais bon. Il sentit peu à peu, que les yeux du blond de restaient pas ouverts, ses pensées étaient largement floues et éparses. Finalement le blond s'endormit et le noir envahit les pensées de Harry. Quelques couleurs se firent devant ses yeux. Dansant formant des ombres, dessinant des visages brefs. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques, incroyablement claires et brillantes.

Harry mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du rêve de Draco. Il se laissa allé à le contempler avant d'apercevoir sur sa gauche une sorte de porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une lumière intense. Il se sentit attiré sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il s'y dirigea. Il sortit des pensées du blond, se sentit volé et se retrouva, de nouveau, désorienté dans le noir. Il sentait qu'il avait le contrôle du corps dans lequel il était. Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou et surprenant cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. Il tâtonna à sa droite et trouva ses lunettes sur la table à ses côtés. Il les mit avant que son regard ne tombe sur Draco, allongé de tout son long en travers du petit lit de l'infirmerie. Son regard s'adoucit avant qu'il n'ait une idée. Un sourire de dément s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, sentit des picotements dans ses jambes et bougea légèrement.

Il se rapprocha lentement du blond et allait pour le chatouiller lorsque ce dernier bougea et s'installa sur le dos, découvrant un bous de son ventre et ses clavicules. Son visage était apaisé et calme. Harry ne l'avait pas vu comme cela depuis longtemps. Le blond dormait, ce dont il avait vraiment besoin au vu de ses horrible cerne. Le blond commença alors à gémir et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses membres se crispèrent et il commença à bouger dans son sommeil. Il passa un instant son regard sur le corps du blond avant de déglutir et de soupirer. Il laissa de nouveau tomber ses mains avant de se rapprocher de nouveau, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, il s'assit au bord du lit et posa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco. Il les lui caressa un instant sentant le blond se détendre totalement et plongé dans un sommeil plus profond. Le brun fit un sourire, heureux d'avoir réussi à chasser les cauchemars du Slytherin. Il resta un instant ainsi, observant le blond dormant, se tournant vers lui et se rapprochant de la source de chaleur que représentait Harry. Il était endormi cherchant le contact avec sa main. Il détourna alors un instant le regard, sentant la main du blond s'agripper à son bras.

Alors qu'il relevait les yeux, il tomba sur la baguette du blond. Elle était là, dans la poche de la cape du blond, sortant légèrement. Ce fut en l'apercevant que le souvenir qu'il avait vu entre le blond et sa mère lui revint en tête. Il ne savait pas transplaner, c'était certain, il était nul. Mais il savait où trouver quelqu'un qui savait. Une idée surgit dans son esprit, si le Slytherin savait qu'il allait tenter quelque chose de tel, il l'en empêcherait. A regret, il se détacha du blond. Il prit la baguette du blond et sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie. Incapable de rester silencieux, il préféra se dépêcher en courant à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la tour Gryffindor. Il eut la chance de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs et arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il pénétra le dortoir de Gryffindor et se précipita vers le dortoir des filles. Il se fit discret alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit d'Hermione. Il lui posa la main sur la bouche avant de tenter de la réveiller.

Elle eut un sursaut et paniqua avant qu'il ne la rassure. Il la traîna hors du lit, récoltant au passage des vêtements qu'il pensait lui appartenir. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune.

« Tu m'expliques ? s'enquit-elle incrédule alors qu'elle était en pyjama.

\- Habille-toi, on va en mission spéciale.

\- Qu…Quoi ? demanda-t-elle incrédule alors qu'elle le voyait partir dans le dortoir des garçon elle cria : Harry !... , puis elle reprit en chuchotant parce qu'il était tout de même tard : Harry revient ici ! »

Cependant le brun était déjà dans sa chambre et cherchait activement sa cape et la carte des maraudeurs. Il posa son regard sur Ron quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de ressortir. Il passa la tête par la rambarde, Hermione était prête et l'attendait de poing ferme devant les escaliers.

« Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? »

Le sourire de dément qu'il affichait ne dut pas la rassurer car elle avait le regard ''tu vas faire une connerie et moi je vais t'aider et réparer''.

« On va kidnapper quelqu'un !

\- QUOI ? s'époumona-t-elle avant de se reprendre se rappelant qu'il était deux heures du matins. Qui veux-tu kidnapper ?

\- Narcissa Malfoy, » annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire de conspirateur.

A SUIVRE...


	8. Chapitre 7

« Quoi ? s'écria Hermione de nouveau. Po…Po…Pour….Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que de toute évidence on ne peut pas kidnapper Lucius Malfoy, il n'est pas enclin à changer de côté. Et puis, je n'en ai pas envie. De plus, si on arrive à convaincre Narcissa, elle convaincra Lucius, donc pas besoin de s'enquiquiner à le convaincre lui !

\- Harry, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! S'invectiva Hermione alors qu'elle observait son ami faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'elle ne savait quoi.

\- Mais si ! Lui confirma-t-il alors qu'il se pliait en deux sur le rebord du canapé et farfouillait dans les coussins.

\- Tu vas arrêter de bouger ! Lui ordonna-t-elle agacée.

\- Désolé 'Mione mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Lorsque Draco se rendra compte que je lui ai volé sa baguette, il va vite venir la chercher. Il n'a pas un sommeil très profond alors mieux vaut faire au plus vite.

\- Tu as quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle totalement mortifiée. Arrête de chercher je ne sais quoi ! » Explosa-t-elle finalement ne tenant plus compte de l'heure.

Harry sursauta face à l'exclamation et se tourna vers elle surpris. Il sortit enfin la main de sous les coussins, une feuille de papier vierge dans cette dernière. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de secouer la tête. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil au balcon et fut soulagé de ne voir personne sortir des chambres. Il fixa Hermione d'un air réprobateur avant de dire :

« Tu devrais faire attention ! Il est seulement deux heures, il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit !

\- Si tu m'expliquais avec compréhensibilité, cela ne serait pas un problème ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Harry soupira avant de se poster devant elle, sérieux, prêt à répondre à ses questions. Il lui fit signe de la tête de commencer l'interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi vouloir subitement, alors que tu viens de retrouver ton corps –d'ailleurs, je suis heureuse pour toi que ce soit le cas- kidnapper Narcissa Malfoy ? Débuta-t-elle tout en se réjouissant de retrouver son ami en un seul morceau.

\- Merci, moi aussi je suis extatique d'être de nouveau dans mon propre corps, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est perturbant de posséder quelqu'un d'autre. Pour Mme Malfoy, c'est simple, débuta-t-il tout en levant les mains en l'air tentant de mimer ses pensées, sa feuille voltigeant à sa suite. Je veux que Draco change de camp !

\- Parce qu'il a la marque, se rappela-t-elle, et qu'il a une mission que tu as enfin découverte ? » S'enquit-elle avec une moue incitant à la confidence.

Harry dévoila des dents plus blanches que possible avant d'acquiescer vigoureusement.

« Et j'avais raison, chantonna-t-il. C'est une mission très, très, très, très grave. »

Il baissa les yeux un instant sur sa feuille de papier qu'il continuait de torturer avant de soupirer.

« Draco n'est pas méchant, confia-t-il. Il ne veut pas être Deatheaters. Il fait cela pour protéger sa famille.

\- Et c'est quelque chose que nous comprenons tous, » acquiesça Hermione alors qu'elle se rapprochait du brun.

Harry hocha de la tête plusieurs fois, sa meilleur amie posa sa main sur le parchemin qu'il commençait à froissé excessivement et le récupéra.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? S'enquit Hermione beaucoup plus calme et motivée que précédemment.

\- Nous allons transplaner chez Draco de la cabane Hurlante. Là, nous allons chercher Mme Malfoy et la réveiller. Nous allons tenter de la convaincre de nous suivre et si elle refuse, nous l'y obligerons à l'aide d'une pétrificatus totalus puis nous la ferons léviter. De là, nous pourrons de nouveau transplaner.

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait des Deatheaters chez les Malfoys, que c'était leur QG, s'informa Hermione qui réfléchissait déjà aux détails.

\- La salle dans laquelle nous transplanons est réservé à la famille donc pas de Deatheater ! Annonça fièrement Harry avant d'ajouter voyant l'air suspicieux de sa vis-à-vis : la baguette de Draco nous permettra de passer malgré les protections.

\- Ron ? » Demanda rapidement Hermione laçant un regard au balcon.

Harry secoua la tête de nouveau sérieux et avec un sourire un peu triste confia :

« Tu es la seule qui puisse transplaner sans désarticulation et je ne sais pas si tu pourrais faire transplaner quatre personnes à la fois. Déjà que trois je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, annonça-t-elle balayant le problème de la main avant de reprendre : Que cherchais-tu ? »

Harry prit un air légèrement penaud alors qu'Hermione posait le parchemin vierge sur une table et mettait des livres dessus afin de le lisser. Il se gratta la tête avant de soupirer et de tendre la cape et la carte des Maraudeurs à la brune.

« Le rappeltout de Neville, souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi en aurait-on besoin ? S'enquit-elle surpris, ses sourcils se levant étonnamment hauts.

\- Pour être certain de n'avoir rien oublié ! » dit-il avec évidence.

Hermione secoua la tête avant de passer la cape et d'enjoindre Harry à en faire de même. Ils sortirent alors de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le parc de Hogwart, en silence. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du château, Harry commença à raconter ses péripéties avec les Slyterins. Hermione s'en amusa jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique pour les horcruxs. Elle en fut mortifiée mais acquiesça simplement, le soutenant.

« Donc maintenant, tu ne risques plus rien.

\- Oui, mais cela veut aussi dire plus de lien avec Voldemort et plus de moyen de savoir ce qu'il trafique.

\- Ne serait-ce pas un mal pour un bien, relativisa sa meilleure amie. Je veux dire, pense à toi. Tu vas pouvoir dormir en paix ! Se réjouit-elle pour lui.

\- En perdant un avantage tactique ! Rétorqua le brun.

\- Avantage dans les deux sens ! » Rappela Hermione.

Au souvenir de Sirius, Harry perdit toutes couleurs sur son visage. Hermione afficha un visage coupable et entre ouvrit la bouche afin de s'excuser mais le survivant la coupa d'un geste. Ils arrivaient devant le sol-cogneur. La brunette l'immobilisa et tout deux s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Ils dépêchèrent et atteignirent la cabane rapidement. Harry décrit la pièce à Hermione, lui indiqua sa position dans le manoir Malfoy et celui du manoir lui-même. Elle se concentra et lui serra avec force la main alors qu'elle pointait la baguette de Draco vers le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et une goutte lui coula sur la joue à force de concentration. Lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin prête, elle prévint Harry et transplana.

La sensation désagréable qu'on lui tirait le nombre à l'intérieur de lui-même le prit et il se sentit voltiger et tirer dans tous les sens. Ils atterrirent avec fracas. Harry roula sur quelques mètres avant d'être stoppé par une étagère qui lui percuta les côtes. Il poussa un léger cri de douleur, tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible.

« Harry ça va ? S'enquit Hermione chuchotant tout en lançant un sortilège de lumos afin d'éclairer la pièce.

\- Oui, couina-t-il.

\- Bien, souffla la brune. Est-ce que nous sommes au bon endroit ? » Reprit-elle en éclairant autour d'elle.

Harry se releva, s'aidant de la bibliothèque qu'il avait percutée et observa aux alentours. Oui, il était au bonne endroit. L'endroit semblait plus sombre et moins chaleureux que dans son souvenir mais sûrement était-ce dû à l'absence de feu dans la cheminée. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le détailla un instant avant de pointer sa baguette vers son poignet et de lui lancer un sort. Harry ne le comprit pas mais sentit une douleur plus forte se faire dans sa main avant que tout disparaisse.

« Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Je suis là pour ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout en se redressant et en se retournant faisant virevolter ses cheveux bouclés.

Harry eut un sourire amusé avant de la suivre. Ils passèrent de nouveau la cape et se mirent à déambuler dans les couloirs du manoir. Ils passèrent devant de nombreux tableaux ronflants, se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Harry ne savait pas vraiment dans qu'elle pièce se situait le couple Malfoy mais ce souvenait de la porte. Ils avancèrent donc lentement jusqu'au moment où il la repéra. La porte était faite de bois d'acajou et était très imposante. Ils se rapprochèrent et tentèrent de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée.

« Ils doivent sûrement fermer à clé afin d'empêcher les Deatheaters de rentrer. Il est peu probable que l'on puisse la forcer, observa Hermione dans un murmure.

\- On ne va pas repartir pour ça ! » S'agaça Harry, observant du coin de l'œil les tableaux qui dormait toujours.

Finalement, Hermione ressortit la baguette de Draco et la pointa vers la serrure. Elle lança le sortilège d'Alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit dans un clic. Elle poussa légèrement et un grincement lui répondit.

« Très discret. » commenta Harry alors que les tableaux commençaient à ouvrir les yeux.

Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement, refermant la porte afin de ne pas interpeller les tableaux. Hermione lança le plus puissant sortilège qu'elle connaissait pour celer la porte et ils se retournèrent. Ils étaient dans une chambre assez grande pour contenir un appartement. Le lit était sur la droite et deux formes y reposaient. Hermione s'avança lentement, silencieusement, forçant Harry à en faire de même. Ainsi, ne profitant pas de la décoration extrêmement chaleureuse du lieu, le brun réussit à se prendre les pieds dans un tapis et à tomber à la renverse, entraînant Hermione avec lui dans un grand boum. Hermione resta alors cachée sous la cape alors qu'il apparaissait.

Les deux personnes qui jusque-là dormaient à poing fermés sursautèrent et se redressèrent plus rapidement qu'un éclair pointant leur baguette vers eux. Harry qui n'était pas totalement stupide jeta un petrificus totalus dans la direction de Lucius Malfoy tandis qu'Hermione les projetaient d'un expérliarmus. Constatant qu'il avait atteint sa cible, le brun se leva les mains en l'air, montrant qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'attaquer et priant qu'elle ne lui lance pas de sortilège même si Hermione assurait ses arrière. Il fit rapidement signe à son amie de rester caché et déclara :

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Madame Malfoy leva un sourcil assez sarcastique alors qu'elle lançait un regard à son mari et s'apprêtait à le défiger lorsqu'il s'écria légèrement trop fortement :

« NON ! Je préférerais vous parler en tête à tête, continua-t-il.

\- Que Lucius soit figé ou non il entendra Monsieur Potter, fit-elle remarquer tout en abaissant sa baguette apte à l'écouter de toute évidence.

\- Certes, mais il ne pourra intervenir, fit-il remarquer et priant pour que cela reste le cas.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait, prenant une pose hautaine. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas vous immobiliser vous et vous livrez au maître ? » s'enquit-elle alors avec froideur.

Harry avait légèrement peur. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle comme il pouvait avoir peur de Voldemort. Il n'était pas terrorisé ne fonctionnant qu'à l'instinct, cependant elle dégageait une aura si forte qu'il se sentait impressionné, tout petit du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-six. La menace sous-jacente bien que non dite était claire. Il devait être bref et convainquant, sinon ils risqueraient d'avoir du mal pour sortir. Il baissa alors les mains et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Je suis ici pour Draco, annonça-t-il et lorsque Narcissa perdit son masque insensible au profit d'un air paniqué, il sut qu'il avait dit la bonne chose.

\- Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle si rapidement qu'il ne faillit pas la comprendre.

\- Il nous est arrivés quelque chose, précisa-t-il. Je suis rentré dans son esprit et ai dû y loger un petit moment, continua-t-il sous le regard atrophié de la femme. J'ai découvert de nombreuses chose et plus particulièrement la mission de Draco. J'en ai bien évidement parlé à Dumbledore. » poursuivit-il.

Narcissa se leva d'un bon et le menaça de sa baguette.

« Si vous touchez à un cheveux de…, commença-t-elle la voix froide.

\- J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'il rentre dans l'Ordre ! » la coupa-t-il faisant fit de la menace qui lui transperçait littéralement le cou.

Madame Malfoy lui appuyait la pointe du la baguette sur la pomme d'Adam. Harry déglutit pour soulager le sentiment désagréable de nausée qui le prenait. Face à sa précédente déclaration, la blonde le regardait avec étonnement et abaissa légèrement sa baguette.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit-elle en plissant les yeux suspicieusement.

\- Je veux dire que Draco a besoin d'une protection contre Vol…, voyant le regard peu amène de sa vis-à-vis il se reprit : ..die. Cependant, il ne voulait pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain que vous seriez protégée. Alors me voici, prêt à vous enlever en bonne et due forme et à vous procurer un lieu où vous pourrez être en sécurité. Bien que cela ne me plaise guère, si votre mari, continua-t-il avec une légère grimace en regardant l'homme toujours figé qui le foudroyait du regard, décide de changer son allégeance en ne servant plus son maître et en ne tentant plus de me tuer, il pourra lui aussi avoir l'honneur d'être protégé.

\- Je…, débuta-t-elle avant de baisser légèrement le regard semblant réfléchir.

\- Dois-je préciser que si vous refusez, je vous kidnapperai tout de même et la belle protection se retrouvera être une magnifique cage doré ? » s'enquit-il rapidement, peu à même d'avoir une réponse négative et vraiment peu enclin à continuer la conversation vu la faible lueur qui filtrait sous la porte de la chambre.

Narcissa sembla elle aussi se rendre compte de l'agitation derrière sa porte car elle hocha rapidement la tête, semblant de toute évidence avoir pris sa décision et fit léviter son mari. Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de le convaincre, Monsieur Potter, lui fit-elle remarquer avant de se diriger vers une autre porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Suivez-moi. »

Le brun était peut-être un peu trop confiant envers les Malfoy car il s'exécuta, sentant Hermione le frôler en le suivant. Ils passèrent la porte et la refermèrent derrière eux lorsqu'ils entendirent une explosion. De toute évidence les Deatheater venaient de rentrer dans la pièce.

« SISSI ? » entendirent-ils crier.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la voix. Bellatrix. Il vit rouge et allait pour faire marche arrière lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras. Hermione le tirait pour qu'il suive le mouvement. Harry résista un peu, c'était elle qui avait tué Sirius. Cependant, à regret, il se mit à courir après Narcissa. Madame Malfoy les conduisait dans un dédale de couloir interminable, usant de passages secrets et étroits. Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans une plus petite chambre que la précédente. Il entendit vaguement la mère du blond celer la porte. La pièce était toujours très grande pour une chambre et plutôt vivante aussi. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur un cadre de la table de chevet à côté du lit, Harry sut instinctivement où il venait d'atterrir. La chambre de Draco.

Il voulut la détailler plus mais Narcissa lui empoigna les épaules et le força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Où est votre elfe ? demanda-t-elle le ton pressant.

\- Mon quoi ? répéta-t-il totalement perdu.

\- Votre elfe, personne ne peut passer les barrières sans un elfe, dit-elle perdant peu à peu son sang-froid alors que du bruit arrivait peu à peu à leur oreille.

\- J'ai utilisé la baguette de Draco et me suis transplaner dans l'appartement…

\- ..Familiale, finit-elle pour lui avant de passer une main sur sa joue. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir à part en étant dans cette pièce et impossible d'y accéder. Vous devriez vous cacher, je dirais que nous étions pris de nostalgie et que nous n'avons rien entendu, vous pourrez retourner dans l'appartement et vous enfuir, indiqua-t-elle.

\- Hors de question. » trancha-t-il.

Il n'était pas venu pour rien. Surtout, si, comme il l'avait pensé, elle était bien encline à tout faire pour protéger son fils. Elle poussa un soupire et allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'une autre voix se fit entendre :

« Dobby ! Appelle Dobby ! » continua Hermione d'une voix pressante alors qu'elle sortait de son la cape.

Harry s'exécuta, priant pour que l'elfe lui réponde alors que Narcissa regardait Hermione avec étonnement. Un pouf retentit dans la pièce et les trois humains purent poser leur regard sur celui globuleux de l'elfe de maison. Il fit une légère pirouette dans ses… guirlandes de noël ? Harry se reprit vite lorsqu'il le salua chaleureusement.

« Dobby est si heureux de revoir Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peux faire pour son ami Harry Potter ?

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, lui répondit-il avec un sourire crispé alors qu'il voyait les deux portes de la pièce commencer à trembler sous les sorts ennemies, pourrais-tu nous faire sortir d'ici et nous ramener à Hogwart ? De préférence dans le couloir au sixième étage. »

Dobby hocha la tête avec force et empoigne Harry et Hermione, il allait les faire partir lorsqu'Hermione se saisit du poignet de Madame Malfoy et, lui, à regret, de celui du mari. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il disparaissait voyant la porte exploser pour laisser apparaître Bellatrix, furieuse. Il venait de lui prendre sa sœur, c'était une légère victoire. Mature, il garda sa joie intérieure, mais bon, elle l'avait eu dans les dents la vieille pimbêche !

« A quoi penses-tu Harry ? le sortit Hermione de ses pensées alors qu'il devait avoir un sourire étrangement psychopathe sur les lèvres.

\- Rien d'important, répondit-il puis il se tourna vers Dobby : Merci beaucoup.

\- Dobby est toujours heureux d'aider ses amis ! »

Sur ces mots, il disparut. Harry passa trois fois devant la porte, souhaitant un endroit pour protéger Madame Malfoy et enfermer Monsieur Malfoy. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qui venait d'apparaître sous le regard stupéfait de la mère de Draco, il découvrit un étrange mélange avec tout un magnifique appartement orné d'une belle cage, pour Lucius. Son sourire se fit plus que grand lorsqu'il fit léviter le blond et, avant toute protestation, l'enferma dans la cage.

« Cela n'était pas nécessaire, fit remarquer Narcissa alors qu'elle avançait élégamment, en tenu de chambre faut-il le faire remarquer, jusqu'à un des fauteuils vert Slytherin et s'y assit.

\- Simple question de satisfaction personnelle, expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Je t'avais dit que j'oubliais quelque chose !

\- Je doute que le rappeltout ne t'ai fait penser à Dobby, indiqua-t-elle avant de s'installer en face de Madame Malfoy. Je pense que nous devrions discuter des détails demain, nous sommes tous fatigués vu l'heure et les émotions fortes que nous venons de subir. De plus, il faudra que Harry en parle au professeur Dumbledore au préalable.

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas fait ? se surprit Narcissa en levant un sourcil interrogatif dans la direction du brun qui s'écroula à côté d'Hermione.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps. De plus, je ne fais cela que dans mon intérêt personnel donc, s'il refuse de m'aider, je me débrouillerai. Après tout, j'ai une maison. » termina-t-il un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione lui passa une main réconfortante dans les dos. Cela faisait plusieurs mois mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à gérer la mort de Sirius. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et se leva précipitamment en s'essuyant la joue. Il lança un regard vers Hermione qui lui tendit la baguette du blond avant qu'il ne sorte, la baguette désormais en main, laissant la cape à sa meilleure amie. Il peut entendre Hermione discuter avec la mère de Draco avant que les portes ne se ferment et disparaissent. Il passa trois fois devant et supplia presque la salle sur demande d'empêcher qui que ce soit de laisser sortir Lucius de sa cage. Un léger sourire aux lèvres mais les pensées toujours tourné vers Sirius, il se rendit à l'infirmerie, espérant y retrouver Draco endormit sinon, il allait avoir des problèmes.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes de l'infirmerie, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Draco était toujours dans son lit, le visage plutôt froncé et les muscles crispés, mais toujours endormit. A pas de loup il se rapprocha et le détailla un instant avant de reposer la baguette du blond dans la poche de sa cape. Entendant un gémissement, il se rapprocha et lui passa une main douce dans ses cheveux. Le blond se détendit et alors que Harry continuait, observant avec joie Draco se détendre, ce dernier se saisit soudain de son avant-bras.

« Que crois-tu faire Potter ? » s'enquit le blond d'une voix traînante bien que légèrement endormie.

Harry déglutit tandis que le Slytherin ouvrait des yeux gris encore un peu rêveur et perdu. La peur qu'il l'ait attendu pour lui passer un sermon s'évanouit lorsqu'il constata que Draco venait belle et bien de se réveiller. Il découvrit alors un sourire face à l'expression sceptique du blond.

« Es-tu sûr d'être toi-même ? s'enquit le blond. Je t'ai déjà vu faire des expressions absolument stupides mais là cela dépasse tout le reste.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix douce n'entendant maintenant derrière toutes les insultes qu'une inquiétude profonde.

\- Je…, débuta le blond avant de relâcher sa prise sur son bras. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas oublier tout ce qui est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il en déglutissant montrant une fragilité qu'Harry n'avait découvert chez lui que la veille au matin.

Cela semblait déjà si loin. Le blond était vulnérable, alors Harry ne lui fit qu'un sourire encore plus tendre avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Draco resta légèrement choqué et pétrifié par le geste.

« Non, j'en serais incapable.

\- Il me suffira d'être plus têtu que toi alors, déclara le blond en se redressant légèrement rapprochant par mégarde son visage du brun.

\- Je pense que tu n'y arriveras pas, fit remarquer Harry alors que Draco reculait sa tête voyant enfin leur proximité. Je suis beaucoup, beaucoup plus têtu que ce que tu peux penser. »

Harry ne se rendit compte trop tard du sous-entendu de sa phrase. Il aurait pu lui avouer avoir kidnappé sa mère et enfermé son père dans une cage à oiseau que cela aurait été le même. Bien évidemment, il ne reçut en retour qu'un haussement de sourcil et un froncement de paupière qui, on contraire de la réaction qu'il aurait eu à cette autre déclaration, ne mettait pas en danger son intégrité physique.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? s'enquit Draco soupçonneux.

-…. Que m'as-tu fait ? rétorqua Harry après une courte pause.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, s'agaça le blond crachant presque son nom de famille.

\- Tu m'as fait découvrir un Draco que j'apprécie énormément, des Slytherins complètement déganté, Des Rovenclaws bien plus excentrique que je ne l'aurais crue et des Hufflepuffs beaucoup plus courageux et hargneux qu'ils ne le laissent apparaître, énuméra-t-il. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Draco

\- Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir de telles choses, fit remarquer le blond légèrement moqueur dans une vaine tentative de protection.

\- Tu oublies quelques chose, rajouta Harry qui retenait un petit rire se rapprochant inexorablement du visage du blond. J'étais dans ta tête. Nous sommes toujours liés par la magie.

\- Et alors ? s'enquit le blond d'une petite voix tout en tentant de ne faire plus qu'un avec son matelas tellement il tentait de s'éloigner du brun.

\- Alors je sais maintenant que chacune de tes moqueries est une protection….

\- Pas chacune, parfois je me moque vraiment, rétorqua le blond légèrement enfantin dans ses propos.

\- Que chacun des tes visages fermées est pour dissimuler ta peine, ta peur, tes faiblesses…, continua Harry avec un léger sourire amusé de la mauvaise foi de Draco.

\- Ou alors tout simplement pour éviter d'obtenir des points en moins auprès d'un professeur. Une mauvaise odeur qu'on ne peut pas vraiment pointer du doigt. Cela s'appelle un instinct de survie, compléta le blond tout en reprenant un air hautain.

\- Que lorsque tu fronces le nez, c'est de dégoût…

-…

\- J'attendais le commentaire, fit remarquer Harry après une courte pause.

\- C'est vrai, je n'y peux rien ! se défendit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Vrai, rit Harry avant de reprendre un peu plus son sérieux et en plongeant son regard dans celui gris de Malfoy qui semblait être un lapin prit entre les fars d'une voiture. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, Draco et si toi tu ne fais rien pour te protéger je le ferais. »

Le blond allait rétorquer lorsque du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi si tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin cela dépendant de la perception des choses, on venait à l'infirmerie. De peur de se faire réprimander par Pomfresh, il enleva sa cape et ses chaussures, les laissant en vraques sur une chaise et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il lança un regard à Malfoy qui faisait déjà semblant de dormir avant de fermer les yeux.

Les bruits continuèrent un instant avant que le raffut ne se calme. Harry soupira, Peeves. Il se tourna alors et se décida à dormir. Il pourrait continuer la conversation plus tard, lorsque Draco ne serait pas dans un lit, les cheveux ébouriffé, le regard brillant et les lèvres légèrement rougis de bave. Ce dernier détaille n'aurait en aucun cas du attirer l'attention d'Harry, pas plus que le trouble qui le prenait lorsqu'il portait son regard sur lui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il l'aimait bien, Draco deviendrait un bon ami, après avoir passé une journée dans sa tête. Cependant, cette attirance physique était incongrue et incorrect. On ne promettait pas à quelqu'un de le sauver et de le protéger lorsqu'on voulait l'embrasser. Oh Merlin ! Il voulait embrasser Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, n'oublions pas de le préciser. Il était dans les chouraves jusqu'au cou. Il poussa un nouveau soupire avant de fermer les yeux avec force.

« Potter ! » l'appela alors Draco en chuchotant.

Il devait dormir, il devait reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps alors il avait sommeil.

« Potter ! » le rappela le blond.

De nouveau il l'ignora, desserrant sa ceinture et la retirant ainsi que son pantalon pour les jetter sur les chaises à ses côtés, il pensa le message clair.

« POTTER ! » faillit crier le Slytherin qui n'avait de toute évidence pas comprit.

Il sentit l'adrénaline de la course poursuite contre les Deatheater retomber et un coup de fatigue le prit. Alors qu'il forçait ses paupières à rester fermée, ces dernières le pesèrent étrangement. Il entendit Draco l'appeler une ou deux autres fois avant qu'il ne tombe dans les limbes. La dernière chose qu'il enregistra avant de s'endormir fut :

« Oublie moi, Harry. » chuchota d'une voix suppliante le blond.

Ses rêves furent doux et agréables. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien et détendu après avoir dormi. La journée, la longue journée de la veille se rappela alors à lui tandis qu'il entendait :

« Potter, tout est en ordre ?

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement endormie alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur l'infirmière.

\- Bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Alors sortez de mon infirmerie. J'ai des gens à soigner ! » ordonna-t-elle légèrement plus froide.

Harry s'exécuta. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans la grande salle où l'attendait Ron et Hermione. Pas de Draco en vue. Il soupira et joignit ses deux amis qui le saluèrent joyeusement. Ginny arriva alors et le fixa la bouche bée. Il lui rendit son regard et, cette dernière comprenant baissa la tête triste. Il n'eut aucune compassion lorsqu'elle s'éloigna le cœur dans les talons. Il parlerait avec elle un autre jour, c'était son amie et la sœur de Ron. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il devait se consacrer aux Malfoy. Pensant à cela, il s'enquit en direction d'Hermione :

« De quoi as-tu parlez avec Narcissa après que je sois partis ?

\- De l'accident en Défense contre les forces du mal. De ta décision. Je suis allée voire Dumbledore aussi, ce matin, confia-t-elle. Il est d'accords. Il vous attends dans son bureau dans une heure. Toi et tous les Malfoy, souligna-t-elle en fixant la table Slytherin désespérément vide de Draco.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Ron recrachant la moitié de ce qu'il tentait d'ingurgiter.

\- Hier, Hermione et moi sommes allés faire un petit tour chez les Malfoy, avoua le brun.

\- QUOI ? » s'écria le roux ne contenant pas le volume sonore et interpellant tous les élèves de la grande salle.

Cependant, l'attention générale fut vite détourner de leur trio lorsque Blaise arriva traînant à sa suite un Draco peu amène poussé par Grégory. Harry était fier d'arriver à les différencier maintenant. Alors qu'il avait la bouche ouverte pour répondre à Ron, il lança un regard suppliant à Hermione tandis que les Slytherins s'installaient et que le silence se mit à régner à leur table alors que le blond semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Enfin, manière de parler.

« Vas y, je vais lui expliquer. »l'enjoignit Hermione.

Il sauta littéralement de sa place et lança un joyeux :

« Merci, 'Mione. Je te revaudrais ça. Désolé Ron. »

Il se mit à marcher d'un bon pas vers la table des Slytherins avant que ce dernier ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il entendit néanmoins Neville demander à Hermione :

« Il est amoureux ou quoi ? »

Harry ralentit légèrement choqué de la question de son ami. Il n'était pas amoureux de Malfoy, si ? Il cligna légèrement des yeux tandis qu'il les posait sur le blond qui trifouillait dans son assiette alors que Pansy piaillait à ses côtés pour le forcer à avaler quelque chose. Il était, peut-être un chouia amoureux. Vraiment un chouia. Alors qu'il allait pour commettre un suicide mentale d'avoir pu tomber de ''je te suis sept jour sur sept car je te hais et que je sais que tu vas faire quelques choses de très mal et je vais t'en empêcher en te lançant un maléfice'' à ''je risquerais ma vie pour récupérer ta mère et te protéger de tout car je t'aime''. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Cela en seulement un jour ? Bon, il était bien passé du ''petit orphelin, pauvre, monstre aux parents alcoolique sans avenir'' à ''sauveur du monde sorcier ayant vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps blindé de pognons'', en un jour aussi, noté l'ironie. Alors, il accepta, car le propre de sa vie était d'avoir des épreuves et de n'avoir d'autre choix que de les accepter. Ok, il aimait Draco Malfoy. Ce fait établis dans la grande salle en dix secondes chronos, il s'avança.

Blaise l'aperçut et fit signe à Théodore qui mangeait face à Draco de se décaler. Ce dernier s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Le blond n'avait toujours pas levé la tête de son assiette et n'avait pas apparemment fait grand cas du silence que son arrivé avait fourni à la grande salle tout entière. Certainement que sa présence à la table des Slytherins méritait une minute de silence. Il s'installa donc face à Draco, fit un signe de tête à tous les Slytherins qui le lui rendirent et alors que Draco pataugeait sa fourchette dans ce qui avait dû être un pan-cake il déclara :

« Tu devrais prendre de la tarte à la Mélasse, c'est plus appesantissant qu'un pan-cake broyé. »

A SUIVRE...


	9. Epilogue

« Dégage Potter ! » cracha Draco sans relever le regard de son assiette.

Bien, il s'y attendait. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas des autres Slytherin qui observaient le blond bouche bée. Alors il dévoila un sourire carnassier. Il se saisit lui-même d'une part de tarte à la mélasse -enfin!- et la savoura avec délectation, les yeux rivés sur Draco qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Mange, tu vas en avoir besoin, lui suggéra-t-il alors qu'il enfournait sa dernière bouchée.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire ce dont j'ai besoin Potter ! cria-t-il en levant enfin les yeux et en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair hier, dit-il d'une voix posée alors qu'il le regardait toujours fixement.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit le blond alors que son nez retroussé indiquait à Harry tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. »

Ces mots provoquèrent une réaction à laquelle même le brun ne s'attendait pas. Malfoy rougissait et pas le rougissement colérique, non ! Celui de la petite collégienne timide. Il fit des yeux ronds un instant avant de chiper un pot de confiture de vanille et d'en tartiner deux tranches. Il prit l'assiette du blond et la remplaça par celle contenant les deux tartines.

« Mange. »

Draco jugea le petit déjeuné présenté un instant avant de lever le nez en l'air en signe de défit.

« Vraiment ? Alors que tu connais mes technique de persuasion ? demanda-t-il la voix légèrement traînante.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, rétorqua le blond apeuré par l'idée de toute évidence.

\- Ne me teste pas. » le conseilla Harry.

Cependant, le blond était têtu alors le Gryffindor se pinça le menton. La belle au bois dormant, fait. Blanche neige, fait. Le livre de la jungle, fait. La petite sirène ? A faire.

« Il était une fois, dans un océan. Surement le pacifique si tu veux mon avis, quoi que l'atlantique doit pas être mal non-plus, réfléchit-il. Vivait des sirènes.

\- Des sirènes ? reprit Pansy ne voyant sûrement pas le rapport avec la conversation précédente.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Des sirènes comme dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Bref ! Le roi triton était un fervent admirateur de musique et cette dernière régnait en maître dans son royaume. Chose totalement improbable puisque nous sommes sous l'eau et que pour faire des sons assez potables pour que le chant ressemble à quelque chose, faut du courage. Enfin bref ! Sa fille cadette Arielle venait d'avoir l'âge de faire son premier spectacle mais alors que ce dernier commençait elle n'était pas là. En effet, stupide jeune fille, elle était partie se balader en mer à la recherche d'objet humain pour sa collection. Pollution humaine tout à fait notable par ailleurs. Elle allait pour rentrer lorsqu'elle tomba sur un navire humain qui s'engouffra au fin fond de l'océan et en sauva un homme. Le seul assez con pour rester sur le navire, faut dire. D'accords c'était pour sauver son chien, mais elle aurait pu sauver le chien ! Enfin bref, elle le sauve, le trouve beau, tombe amoureuse. Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, c'est une princesse. Elle trouve une statue de lui et l'expose dans sa salle au trésor. Un crabe, Sébastien, découvre son amour et le dit au roi malencontreusement car Sébastien c'est la bonne poire qui laisse échapper des informations lorsqu'il ne le faut vraiment pas. Le pauvre. Bref, le roi découvre la cachette, punit sa fille et cette dernière est amenée vers Ursula, une espèce de femme pieuvre qui lui échange sa voix contre des jambes. « Tu auras trois jour pour que ton prince te prouve qu'il t'aime, sinon, ton âme serra à moi, Mouahahah ! » tenta d'imiter Harry avec les joues gonflées. Arielle accepte et se trouve aux côtés de son prince parce que le chien la reconnut. Pas con le clebs ! Le prince l'apprécie, ils vont jusqu'à presque s'embrasser mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Puis Ursula arrive déguisée en humaine et se fait passer pour la sauveuse du prince. Ce dernier décide de l'épouser le lendemain et Arielle se résout à perdre son âme lorsqu'elle découvre la supercherie. Aidé d'un goéland et d'un gros poisson jaune et bleu, elle réussit à récupérer sa voix. Happy end pour tous sauf Ursula. Ils se marient et ont une gamine : Mélodie qui va leur causer bien du souci. Enfin, ça, c'est pour la version Disney, parce que dans le vrai conte, elle meurt parce qu'elle refuse de le tuer pour pouvoir inverser la malédiction et redevient écume mais faut dire que la version Disney est toujours vachement plus joyeuse, parce que, il ne faut pas croire mais, les contes pour enfant d'avant ne sont pas fait pour les enfants d'aujourd'hui. Vive l'adaptation ! » finit-il sous le regard stupéfait de toute la table Slytherin.

Il menaça Draco de continuer du regard et ce dernier engouffra sa tartine d'un bloque.

« Bien, bon garçon. Fait attention à ne pas t'étouffer quand même. » fit-il remarquer alors que le blond entassait alors sa deuxième tartine.

Le silence reprit place et alors que Draco se levait pour quitter la pièce, il en fit de même. Les portes de la grande salle franchises, Draco se tourna vers lui et le frappa à la poitrine.

« C'était quoi ça ? s'enquit-il en frappant de nouveau avec réellement peu de force, ou était-il si faible ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne te lâcherais pas, rappela le brun.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me protéger. En me parlant ainsi, tu me condamnes ! rétorqua le blond alors que son poing stagnait sur la poitrine du brun.

\- Non, réfuta-t-il tout en lui saisissant le poignet et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Non.

\- Je te croyais plus intelligent, cracha Draco alors qu'il tentait de se défaire de la poigne du Gryffindor.

\- …, ne répondit pas le brun alors qu'il tenait toujours le poignet de Draco. Nous devrions aller voir Snape ! annonça-t-il alors redressant la tête et se mettant en marche.

\- Que… Quoi ? » s'exclama le blond abasourdi alors qu'il était tiré dans le couloir par Harry.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien alors qu'il se souvenait ne pas avoir vu le professeur de potion à sa table ce matin. Il se dirigea donc vers les quartiers de Snape, traînant Draco à sa suite. Il se souvenait du regard que l'homme avait eu alors qu'il pensait l'avoir tué. Il avait eu l'air aussi traumatisé qu'il l'avait été. Il devait le voir. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'appréciait énormément, cependant l'homme n'avait pas mérité de souffrir pour rien. Mentalement. Même s'il doutait que le professeur ne s'inquiète réellement pour lui, il devait le voir. Ils arrivèrent alors devant la femme et le serpent et patientèrent. Il se tourna vers le blond qui le fixait agacé. Bien, de toute évidence ce n'est pas lui qui allait demander au tableau d'ouvrir.

« Pourrions-nous voir le professeur Snape ? s'enquit-il se courbant légèrement devant la rousse en guise de salut.

\- Pourquoi l'éclaire voudrait-il le voir ? rétorqua la rousse alors que le serpent sifflait, refroidissant sa langue.

\- Je pense qu'il a besoin de me voir et il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler, je crois. » rajouta-t-il légèrement incertain à propos de la deuxième partie.

La rousse le fixa un instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le blond qu'il tenait toujours par le poignet. Elle lui sourit et le blond roula des yeux avant de hocher les épaules.

_« Prend soin de lui. »_ siffla le serpent alors que le tableau se déplaçait.

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry fut légèrement heureux de constater que le blond avait compris le Parselmouth. Il le tira à l'intérieur. Ils tombèrent sur le professeur, endormi sur le fauteuil. Ses traits étaient crispés, fatigués. Draco le tirait pour qu'ils ressortent, voulant certainement qu'ils laissent Severus dormir. Cependant, le brun savait qu'ils avaient peu de temps avant le rendez-vous avec le directeur alors il le força à s'asseoir, laissant une main sur son épaule pour qu'il reste assis, et il se racla la gorge légèrement bruyamment. Il vit les épaules de son professeur sursauter avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, fatigués. Il les posa d'abords sur Draco avant de voir Harry. A ce moment, il se leva et s'avança, tendant une main vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, son bras reposait sur son flan. Il le dévisagea avant de reporter son attention sur Draco. Il passa son regard de l'un à l'autre avant de s'attarder sur la main d'Harry, sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Bonjour professeur, le salua alors le brun.

\- Potter, Draco, répondit-il en retour se réinstallant sur son fauteuil. Que faites-vous dans mes quartiers ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard Harry qui s'asseyait à côté du blond.

\- Je suis venu vous remercier, annonça le brun sous le regard surpris des deux autres. Je vous remercie d'avoir détruit la part de Voldemort en moi, précisa-t-il.

\- J'aurais été plus heureux d'avoir mis fin à votre existence, déclara le professeur de sa voix hargneuse et lente.

\- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Harry alors qu'il entendait le blond pouffer à ses côtés.

\- Que savez-vous ? demanda le professeur sarcastique tandis que ses yeux se plissaient et que son visage se faisait méfiant.

\- Rien, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez. Vous avez toujours détesté mon père et ses amis, je l'avais compris, débuta le brun et son regard se porta sur la porte. Mais qu'en est-il de ma mère ?

\- Ne fait pas ça, Potter, lui murmura Draco alors qu'il lui tirait sur le bras.

\- Vous l'avez connue, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il cependant, ignorant le blond et mettant enfin les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

\- Oui, lâcha finalement le professeur, soupirant et semblant avoir pris plusieurs années d'un seul coup. Oui, je l'ai connue. Nous nous sommes rencontrés avant d'aller à Hogwart. J'ai même eu l'occasion de connaître Pétunia, expliqua-t-il, son regard se perdant dans les souvenir. Nous étions proche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche de Potter et que je ne devienne jaloux.

_Jaloux ?_ pensa-t-il avec surprise. Il devait afficher des yeux ronds lorsque Draco posa une main sur sa cuisse, certainement pour qu'il se reprenne. Il la recouvrit de la sienne et serra. Harry était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

« Votre père et ses amis me martyrisaient, mais cela vous le saviez déjà, fit-il remarquer en plantant alors on regard dans le sien. Mais votre mère était ma seule amie. Elle est alors tombée amoureuse de Potter et je me suis lié d'amitié avec Narcissa et Lucius. J'ai tenu, jusqu'au jour où je n'ai plus pu le supporter. Je l'ai appelé sang-de-bourbe et jamais elle ne me l'a pardonné. Je l'aimais. »

Harry déglutit, serrant davantage la main du blond alors que le professeur baissait les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

« Je suis devenu Deatheater. Puis j'ai appris qu'elle était menacée, par le lord lui-même, pour toi, précisa-t-il. Alors je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir, pour rentrer dans l'ordre. Pour qu'il la protège. Cela n'a pas fonctionné, fit-il remarquer. J'ai été le premier sur les lieux. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras avant de t'entendre pleurer…. Tu avais les mêmes yeux. »

Harry serrait davantage et il sentit une autre main se poser sur son épaule. Il déglutit, retenant ses larmes alors que Snape en laissait couler une sur sa joue. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Snape continua :

« Tu étais si innocent, là. Alors je t'ai pris dans mes bras et t'ai consolé. Je me suis juré de te protéger, pour elle qui avait donné sa vie pour la tienne. Cependant, je ne peux me retirer de l'esprit que vous êtes le fils de Potter, à cause de la ressemblance, se reprit-il plus hargneusement.

\- Merci, dit Harry d'une petite voix. Merci pour tout.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est pour elle, le reprit le professeur.

\- Puisque c'est moi que vous sauvez, c'est avant tout pour moi. » précisa-t-il.

Il hocha la tête et Snape en fit de même. Un silence gênant se mit en place et ce fut Draco qui le brisa quelques secondes plus tard.

« Nous devons y aller, annonça-t-il à son parrain. Je repasserais plus tard. » compléta-t-il.

Snape acquiesça et se leva alors que les deux adolescents en faisaient de même. Ils sortirent alors, marquant une certaine pause devant la rousse.

« Merci.

\- Je ne pouvais le laisser subir cela plus longtemps, il avait besoin d'être seul, cracha presque le blond.

\- Tu es en colère, fit remarquer le brun alors qu'il plissait le front.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui parler, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! » cria-t-il.

Harry baissa la tête, coupable mais les émotions qui l'avaient submergé alors qu'il écoutait Snape étaient toujours coincées dans sa gorge. Il devait allez voir Dumbledore mais il voulait être seul un instant. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui peu amène du blond et déclara :

« Tu dois te rendre dans le bureau du directeur. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, il devait aller chercher les parents du blond. Il entendit une légère protestation de Draco avant qu'il ne commence à marmonner et soupirer, se mettant en route. Seule, il put souffler et laisser couler les quelques larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Sa relation avec le professeur allait changer du tout au tout. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la tour Gryffindor, y récupéra la carte et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il rentra il tomba sur le regard haineux du père et celui amusé de la mère de Draco.

« Nous devons y aller ! annonça-t-il et la cage disparut instantanément.

\- Vous allez…, commença Lucius menaçant.

\- Lucius, coupa sa femme d'une voix forte. Nous vous suivons Monsieur Potter. »

Il lui sourit et activa la carte avant de sortir, les Malfoy à sa suite. Il réussit à éviter tous les élèves et professeurs et arriva à bon port. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe et tenta le dernier en date. Cela fonctionna et ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau.

« Combien de temps allons-nous attendre encore ? demanda la voix de Draco à travers la porte.

\- Plus très longtemps. » répondit Dumbledore alors qu'il devait avoir son air amusé.

Harry frappa et il entendit un tonitruant « Enfin ! » avant d'entrer. Il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir avoir un appareil photo afin de pouvoir immortaliser l'expression stupéfaite et si reconnaissante de Draco. Il fixa son regard sur le brun un instant avant de s'avancer avec une légère rapidité vers ses parents. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras avant de lancer un regard à son père. Ce dernier, qui semblait vouloir décapiter quelqu'un- préférablement Harry- depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle, le regardait avec douceur.

« Nous voulons te protéger Draco, nous l'avons toujours voulu, déclara alors Malfoy senior. Je me suis légèrement égaré, mais grâce à ta mère et à monsieur Potter, cela ne se reproduira plus. » dit-il, sa voix grinçant au nom d'Harry.

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux et semblaient incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors il se détacha de sa mère et se posta face à son père.

« Je te pardonne. »

Sur ces mots, Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras. Harry avait un énorme sourire sur le visage face à la réunion de la petite famille et décida de s'installer sur un des fauteuils face à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec approbation et fierté.

« Tu as bien fait, même si les risques étaient grands. » le réprimanda-t-il faussement.

Le sourire d'Harry en fut renforcé. Finalement, au bous de quelques minutes, les Malfoy les rejoignirent et ils commencèrent à discuter des après. Ils expliquèrent d'abords comment Harry avaient récupéré ses parents, Lucius accepta de donner des informations sur Voldemort et ils décidèrent de geler leur comptes à Gringotts pour ne plus fournir les Deatheater. Enfin, ils débattirent sur l'endroit où allait loger les Malfoy. Dumbledore proposa au Malfoy de s'installer dans un refuge, la chaumière aux coquillages, maison de Fleur et Bill. Ils acceptèrent à regret et après une dernière embrassade s'en allèrent. Draco ne rentrait pas dans l'ordre mais était sous leur protection. C'était l'essentiel. Finalement, après plusieurs heures de débat, Lucius ayant été difficile à convaincre, vivre chez les Weasely allait être dur pour lui, Harry se retrouva devant la Salle sur Demande, Draco l'y ayant traîné.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-il interrogatif avant que le blond ne le fasse taire posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il passa trois fois devant la porte avant de tirer le brun à sa suite à l'intérieur. D'accords, il avait cassé Malfoy. Il ne comprit qu'au bous d'un instant lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant une armoire un peu ancienne. Le blond dégaina sa baguette et d'un geste vif la fit exploser. Harry avait des yeux ronds comme une soucoupe. Il ne réagit pas et se laissa traîner par Draco qui avait décidé qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là. Sa main dans celle du brun, il le guidait dans les couloirs de Hogwart. Harry ne commença à reprendre conscience qu'à la vue des portes de la Grande Salle. Il allait pour dire quelque chose lorsque le blond s'arrêta lâchant sa main et lui embrassa la joue.

« Merci. » lui murmura-t-il prêt de l'oreille.

Harry déglutit et se haït intérieurement de noter la délicieuse odeur que dégageait le blond. Il lui sourit alors, lui montrant qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé ses parents. Draco se détourna, les épaules moins crispées. Ils s'avancèrent dans la Grande salle. Draco semblait incroyablement surexcité. Il était de nouveau lui-même, ressemblant davantage au Malfoy d'avant. Libre et sûr de lui.

A peine les portes franchies, le blond se précipita vers la table des Slytherins et sauta dans les bras de Blaise. Harry haussa les sourcils avant de se diriger vers sa propre table, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte beaucoup trop poignante. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Grégory et Vincent. Les deux le serraient dans leurs bras. Il n'eut rien le temps de faire que Blaise, Théodore et Millicent se succédaient dans ses bras. Finalement, Pansy lui claqua un baiser tonitruant sur la joue avant de le fixer avec reconnaissance. Là, il était un peu perdu. Il chercha de l'aide dans le regard du blond mais ce dernier avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, heureux. Il entendit Ron et Hermione le rejoindre, semblant se demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Hermione Jean Granger ! s'écria alors Blaise qui s'était placé face à cette dernière.

\- Zabini ? s'enquit sa meilleure amie assez surprise.

\- Je t'aime ! avoua-t-il. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente, la plus courageuse qu'il met été donné de rencontrer. Je t'admire depuis plusieurs années et le dévouement que tu as pour tes amis y a toujours fortement contribué. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour Draco, même si la requête venait d'Harry. Alors voilà, je te le dit : Je t'aime. »

Hermione était bouche bée. Ron fulminait sur place. Harry avait les sourcils hauts perchés sur son front.

« Et c'est bien pour cela que je l'annonce haut et fort, continua-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers Ron. Lavander est une pimbêche qui glousse pour un rien. Hermione t'aime depuis plus de deux ans, ne pourrais-tu pas t'en rendre compte ? »

Ce fut à Ron de devenir bouche bée et à Hermione de le foudroyer du regard. Hermione allait pour gifler le brun lorsque Ron se saisit de sa main au vol et la tira à lui. Il plaqua un baisé sur les lèvres de la brunette.

Un « NON ! » tonitruant brisa le silence qu'avait instauré la déclaration de Blaise, certainement Lavander, quoi que la voix fut masculine. Cependant il s'en fichait et Harry siffla d'approbation alors que les Slytherins applaudissaient. Les Hufflepuffs criaient et ronchonnait. Les deux maisons se bouffèrent alors du regard. Lavander, elle, était en pleurs, déchirée par le chagrin. Harry compatissait légèrement mais il était trop heureux pour ses amis. Surtout Hermione. Lavander sortit finalement en courant, suivie de ses amis qui tentèrent de la réconforter.

Harry savait qu'il avait toujours eu ses amis pour le soutenir et cela en avait été de même pour Draco. Alors qu'il observait Ron et Hermione rougirent de concert, enfin séparés, il eut l'espoir qu'un jour il arrive à pouvoir avoir cela avec Draco. Il eut un léger sourire avant de se poster à côté du blond qui semblait plus souriant, soulagé d'un immense poids. Il s'était redressé et rayonnait, heureux. Le brun l'avait rendu heureux et il continuerait à le faire. Alors, il s'avança vers Draco qui parlait avec Pansy et Blaise, supportant ce dernier. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le blond se retourna. Harry fit alors le mouvement le plus stupide de son existence, ou cela s'en rapprochait fortement en tout cas. Il se pencha et embrassa Draco. Advienne que pourra !

FIN !


End file.
